what is frozen can be thawed
by esa-inue
Summary: Sango is strong, Independent, and Brave. What happens when she is left weak, alone, and scared. Can she learn to trust the most unlikely hero. The person who came to her rescue unknowingly is Distant from human understanding. Can she learn to Depend on him? find out in this story. my first fan fiction. (I have fixed a few things! For I agreed with some of your comments. chap 18)
1. Sleep brings memories

Time, it never stops. It never slows. Only moving in one direction; It never changes. If I had the power to control time. The will to move things back. Would I be able to save my family, My friends? Or would time just repeat? I stand here alone. Unable to escape this time. Unable to push my tired feet forward. How long? How long have I been walking this road? My blood drips behind me. Making a trail for all those who wish my kind dead. Yet I forge a path through this recage. The bodys of the fallen still warm. Must I crawl from the grave again? Cold sweat, blurred vision, like I am looking through a small hole. Heart beat loud in my ear, racing. This rage, fading. The pitter patter, slowing. As my life leaves this body that I curently wear. I die for the first and last time. How many first and lasts have I lived in this dream? This dream where time only moves in the direction I most fear. As the last of my breath leaves my cold dry lips; my eyes shut. Then they open and I am once again facing this reality of the real againts the fake. Is this real? Am I once again awake from the torment of my past? The feel of the earth beneath my make shift bed here in the forest. The breeze of the cold winter nights air against my pale sweat covers face. Tells only one truth. I am once again facing reality. My village, my family, my friends, all have gone. Yet there is one other truth. I have new friends. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara are all here now. They chase away the pain. For the day all is okay. But when night aproches I face the world of fake. The world that continues to take from me. The world of my dreams, my memories.

The suns rays penatrate the cloud covered sky. Changing dawn to dusk. It is all a simple illusion. You can still hear the birds singing with the news of morning. A twich of an ear sitting upon a half-demons head is the only indicator that Sango is not the only one to be awake. His voice startles her as he speaks in a whisper.

"Another bad dream"? Inuyasha asks Sango with his eyes still closed.

" Somthing like that".

she looks up to inuyasha. He is curently sitting on a large branch in the tall oak tree that she had chosen to make her bed next to. The twitching of his ears gives away his discomfort. A light giggle leaves sangos lips at the thought of inuyasha showing compasion.

" Feh, you will be fine".

" Thank you inuyasha".

" I didn't do nothing for you to be thanking me Sango".

" If you say so, thanks for worring but I am ok. Should we wake the others?".

" Yea, If we dont get them up they will sleep for the whole day".

Nothing but silence fills the camp untill Inuyasha jumps from the tree and turns knowing eyes to sango. She stands and they make thier rounds rousing the sleeping group of friends that they have both come to cherish as family. Not knowing that this day would be the last of simple. That tomorrow fear and pain would once again take hold of this odd group. They once again picked up camp and began to travle in search of the evil known as Naraku. Following only thier trust in inuyasha. The group heads down another path of darkness filled with miasma and death.


	2. taken

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the characters in it.

The rain spilled from the grey clouds covering any hope of finding a sent to lead the group in the right direction. Sango and Kagome talked under one pink and black umbrella as they followed along at the back of the group. Shippo sitting asleep in Kagomes folded arms and Kirara resting upon Sango's shoulder. The four made a cute, yet very funny picture. As they laughed and seemed to be unaware of the comedy in front of the most funny of the group is the half-demon Inuyasha as he knelt on all fours with his nose to the ground. His silver hair soaking mud and water from dragging beneath him ; and his red fire rat clothing soaked with rain water. Made the cute puppy look even more cute. Instead of a drowned cat the group has their own drowned puppy. A very unhappy drowned puppy. Miroku Leaning over Inuyasha staring intensely at the mud in front of inuyasha's face. The three traveling elder men, slowing inching their way around this odd yet very comical group. Couldn't help but feel fear as they hurry to get away.

" damn it, I can't get nothing now that the stupid ground is covered in water. Damn rain just had to fall right here. Right when I get that bastards sent!". Said Inuyasha as he jumps up from the ground nearly sending Miroku fly forward.

"So I can assume that means that we once again are lost?". Asks Miroku as he stands strait and takes a step back.

" We are not lost Miroku! The Rain Washed away the sent!". Inuyasha yells as he crosses his arms and turns to the path.

"What's going on guys?". Sango asks and the four other group members reach the two males.

"The rain washed away Narakus sent. It seems a storm is coming. We are going to have to take shelter and try to find another sign of him once the storm passes.". Says Miroku as he looks to sango.

" It looks like a thunder storm. We should hurry to a place that is safe.". Kagome says as she moves the umbrella and looks at the dark grey clouds. Then a loud boom follows and startles Shippo awake. Everyone looks to Inuyasha.

"There is a cave not far from here about half a mile back. I will carry Kagome and Shippo. Kirara can take Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha says and moves to let kagome onto his back.

" Kirara is still injured from the last battle. Take Miroku I will catch up. I remember where the Cave is.". Sango yells over the wind that has begun to grow.

" What are you saying? I can not let you travel alone.". Miroku argues as he looks to inuyasha for help.

" Mirokus right you three follow behind us. We will meet at the cave.". Inuyasha answers then jumps forward and continues on in a run. Giving Sango no time to argue.

Sango let a sigh escape as she watch Inuyasha disappear down the path with Shippo and Kagome. Then began to walk down the path in the same direction. With the thick forest on both sides of the dirt path. An hour past noon and the ever growing dark sky. Night seemed to fall. Yet this was another simple illusion created by nature. The three walked in awkward silence toward the cave they had found not more then an hour before.

"Sango, I've been meaning to speak with you alone.".

" I have nothing to say Miroku.".

" Well then, will you listen?".

" What could you say to me that your actions could not?".

" I'm sorry.".

" Sorry? For betraying my trust? For misleading me? I gave you everything. I said yes when you asked me to marry you. It was not enough. You did not stop in your lecherous ways. Then on the night that you promise me, that you would stop; I find you in the arms of another. You lied, you cheated, and now you wish for me to forget your wrongs against me with a simple sorry?". She says with cold eyes.

" Your right I do not deserve you.". His shame was visible on his face and in his body language as he whispers these word back to her.

" I ended our engagement, I ended us that night. I want nothing more than your friendship now Miroku. Yet even that will take time for me. Nothing you say to me now or in the future will change that. If you care for me like you say you do. Let it end with this please. I can't handle anymore heartbreak.". A tear slides down her cheek and blends with the rain; as she turns her face from his view and walks faster.

Sango stops and raises her hand to her Hirakotsu. Miroku also feeling the aura of a demon stops and tightens his hand around his staff.

" It is most fortunate for me, that this storm has caused you to split up. It makes this so much more easy.". A Dark voice sings from the right in the thick brush of the brown and green trees.

"Naraku, Show yourself!". Sango hisses back at the taunt.

" Oh but I have my dear Sango.". Naraku answers as three golums and a swarm of smayoshou move out of the trees and surround Sango, Miroku, and Kirara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Inuyasha do you think it was a good idea to let them be alone?". Kagome asks from the Hanyus back.

" Why not? Aren't they engaged?".

" Do you not know what happened? Miroku didn't tell you?".

" Tell me what? What are you talking about women?"

" He is such a jerk! Sango broke off the engagement two weeks ago. Miroku cheated on her with one of the villager girls from the last village we were at. She walked in on him. I can not believe he didn't tell you they were no longer to be married.".

" Serves him right damn lecher.".

" Inuyasha! Your so insensitive!".

" Will you stop screaming in my ear wench!".

" What did you call me!".

" Shut it And stop yelling at me damn it!"

" If you were not holding me I would SIT you BAKA!"

The ground shook when they hit. A crater the size of Inuyasha was left in the middle of the path. A couple of seconds pass, then minutes. In the crater you can see a flat hanyu with a surprised Kagome and Shippo sitting on its back. Then the crater explodes as the hanyu jumps to his feet and Kagome lands on her bottom with a snickering shippo in her arms.

" What the hell was that for wench!". A furious inuyasha yells at the still surprised girl sitting in the Inuyasha shaped crater.

" It was an accident. I'm sorry.". She said as she stood and walked out of the crater.

" Accident! Stupid wench!". He yelled.

" Don't call me that BAKA! She yelled back.

" Feh, whatever!" He said and turns to walk to the cave only a few feet away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lightning struck a tree catching it on fire. Black blood soaked the ground as sango and Miroku fought against the golums of Naraku. They had already defeated one but the other two were proving to be a problem. Both had received a fare share of wounds. Miroku was having trouble being unable to use his wind tunnel. Sango trying to protect Kirara and fight was having trouble defeating the golum that stood at least ten feet taller than she. The rain and wind made it almost impossible to aim her giant Hiraikotsu. So she had lost it during a previous attack. Now she was just using her katana. Holding Kirara in her left hand and her Katana in her right she fended off the many limbs of the gullom. Yet no matter how many she cut they continued to grow back. Leaving each of her attacks useless. The sound of Mirokus cry distracted her. She watched him fall unconscious. What was she going to do against two powerful golums? If the situation could get any worse, it did. The wound on her side was causing her a lot of pain and the blood loss was blurring her vision.

" Give up and I will leave the monk alive.". Naraku said through one of the gollums.

" What do you want from me!". Sango asks through clenched teeth.

" Become my slave sango.". He said back with a snicker.

" I have no choice but to give up.". A frown followed her words as she drops her katana.

Following her surrender to save the monks and Kiraras lives. The gullom struck the back of her neck and the last thing she heard was Miroku calling her name as the world of unconsciousness took her. What was going to happen to her now. Would she be able to see Kohaku who was currently being held by Naraku?


	3. A Broken Shield

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or any of these characters.

Miroku limps into the cave. Fighting to keep his eyes open he made his way to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was standing at the front of the fire as he waits for Miroku. The fire creating a shadow of his figure as the sky grows angrier and darker outside of the small opening in the mountain side. The cave would protect the small group from the rain and lighting. Walking the rest of the way to Miroku he catches him as he begins to fall. With worried eyes Inuyasha looks to Kagome.

" What happened?". Kagome asks as she reaches into her yellow backpack for the first aid kit.

"Naraku.". Inuyasha answers; without Miroku having to say anything he knew inuyasha would know just from the sent coming from his wounds.

" He took Sango and Kirara. I couldn't stop him. Three guloms and samyoshou, we were out numbered and Sango couldn't use hiraikotsu. In order to save me from certain death she surrendered to him!".

"Oh my god! What's going to happen to Sango?". Kagome says with fear in her voice for her friend that has become like a big sister to her.

"I am sorry I couldn't do more to stop him. It was like he had planed this whole thing. The guloms were abnormal as well. Much stronger then the ones we have faced before.". Miroku whispers as Inuyasha sets him down next to Kagome. She began to disinfect his wounds. After she Pulls a needle and thread out from the kit to stitch his broken and raw skin back together. As she listens to him explain what had accrued not more than thirty minutes before. She couldn't help feel it was her fault for agreeing to leaving before Sango. If they were there Sango would not have been kidnapped by the most evil guy in this time period.

"It is not your fault Kagome. We will find her I promise." Inuyasha whispered reading her thoughts. He could see the guilt on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She opened her eyes to the darkness of a dungeon. The first of her senses to return was her touch. She could feel the cold metal of the chain rapped around her ankle. The cold on her bare legs, stomach and arms. The only clothing left upon her skin was the rapping's she wore under her slayer suit. Her hidden weapons were taken from her as well. She was left mostly bare with not even a blade to protect herself from the man that had taken her. The next was her hearing. As she felt the damp wall of her cell and moved forward, a scraping metal noise followed as the chain drug behind her. The boom of the thunder outside shook the walls of the dungeon causing Sango to lightly jump in fright. She walked seven more step when the next boom screamed in the small dark stone room. Then froze when she heard a muffled scream about two steps in front of her.

" Who is there?". Sango asked her voice trembled with the shaking of her cold skin.

A small child's voice answered her with a quiet sob. The sound of another metal chain scraped across the stone floor as the figure Sangos sight could now slightly see, moved away from her. Sango took another step towards the small shape and watched it move away again.

" It's okay, I will not hurt you. What is your name child?". Sango said as she kneeled down and reached out for the child.

" Rin.".

" Rin, that's a pretty name. My name is Sango. Are you the child that travels with Sesshomaru. I think Kagome mentioned you before?". She whispered as she moved next to rin.

" You know Kagome sama? Sesshomaru sama will be mad because I ran away from jaken to look at the flowers. Did he take you to?". Rin asked as Sango sat leaning her back against the stone wall. Then turned her head to Rin. She could see now that Rin held her knees to her chest in the corner of the room. Sango could see the shiver of her shoulders.

" Yes he did. I promise I wont let him hurt you.". Sango answered in a hesitant whisper.

" Will you be able to keep that promise slayer?". The dark voice questioned as the metal door to the cell opened and the light poured into the small room. He stood in the door way with a smirk on his face.

It took a minute for her eyes to re ajust. He was still as ugly in his human form as he was in his other. She positioned herself between him and Rin.

" The more you resist me and fight my orders; the more I will have to hurt you Sango.". He threatened through narrowed eyes.

" The day I do as you wish is the day I die demon!". She yelled back feeling vulnerable and bare in front of his red eyes.

The sound of his laugh sent a shiver down her spine. He moved into the cell walking closer and closer to her and Rin. In his right hand he held a whip. His smile grew as he got closer.

" I find myself bored. Hand over the girl and I will leave you unhurt Sango.". He said, his eyes glowing with humor.

" NO, I will not hand her to you. You sick bastard!". She yelled as she turned to Rin and rapped her arms around the child shielding her from the demon that stood here wishing to inflict pain on her out of boredom.

"If you will not let me question her for the information I wish to know. Then I will rid myself of boredom by hurting you.". He said through clenched teeth. She still did not let go of Rin. The fun and his patients had ran out. Lifting the leather whip over his head he brought it down on Sangos back. When she gasped because of the pain he laughed. He laughed as he continued to hit Sango with the whip. Fifteen to her back. Ten to her side. Another ten to her back. He only stopped when Kanna came in to whisper something to him. Then he left and Rin let the sobs escape as she rapped her arms around sango. She began to shake as sangos blood dripped onto her arms. Tears formed in Sangos eyes because of the pain. Something she should be used to. But this pain was unbearable. Something that she had never experienced. Stab wounds, claw wounds, and poison. Nothing could compare to a whip covered in acid saliva. The slashes burned from the acid and seeped blood. It caused her raps to fall from her chest.

" It's okay Rin, I wont let him hurt you. It's okay I'm alright. Can you do something for me?". Sango said in a weak whisper.

" Mhm, what should I do?". Rin asked as her cries became hiccups. She helped Sango lay on her unhurt left side. Sango lifted the rapping's to Rin.

" There is water dripping in the other corner of this cave. Take this and soak them. I must wash the acid from my wounds. Or they will continue to bleed.". Sango answered and listened as Rin ran over to The puddle on the ground of the stone room. She could hear the chain drag behind Rin. The sound of the water splashing around as Rin tried to get as much water as she could on the rapping's. Then heard Rin run back to her. She winced as the water splashed on her broken and raw skin. Rin repeated the process until the burning left the wounds. It took five times for the acid to be washed from all of the wounds. Sango would not tell Rin that there was a high chance that even this could be of no use because of Infection due to dirty cold water. Or Poison from the acid that came from a lizard demon. That Naraku had used on the whip. If either of these happen she could still die and loss of blood would be the least of their worries.

" I'm sorry Sango sama. If I just told him where Sesshomaru sama lives then you wouldn't have got hurt by him.". Rin said as the tears started to fall again.

" It is not your fault Rin. He still would have hurt you or me even if you did tell him. I would rather have these wounds then let you be hurt. I feel so tired.". Sango whispered as her eyes began to close and she fell into the world of dreams. Rin picked up the cloth on the floor and placed it over Sango. Then sat on her knees and placed Sangos head on her lap humming a lullaby as silent innocent tears fell from her brown eyes.

A few days later ten miles away from Narakus phantom castle.

" What do you want Sesshomaru!". Inuyasha yelled as he pulled tesaiga from it sheath.

" I do not have the time or patients for you half breed. Jaken get Ah and Un.". Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.

" What are you doing here asswhole!". Inuyasha said as his anger grew.

" I wonder if you simply wish to be seen as someone with an infinitesimal mentality. Or are your senses really that dull that you can not smell that vile creatures sent. Even your slayer companions sent is strong from here. It is pathetic that Even though you are close enough to him for even a human to pick up on his sent you have not yet caught it. If you have time to point your weapon at me shouldn't you be doing something else?". Sesshomaru answered then turned and began to walk in the direction of Narakus castle.

" What does infinitesimal mentality mean Kagome!". Inuyasha yelled as he stormed over to Kagome.

When I find you I will kill you. Sesshomaru thought as he was coming closer to the phantom castle.


	4. Symptoms

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or these characters.

A few days before Sesshomaru found the location of Naraku.

Sango awoke to the sound of Rins humming. Her body feeling a fire with aches and pains. The burning of the wounds completely gone but the ache of the fresh cuts still remain. Trying to move but feeling to weak stopped her. She could tell that hours had passed since she had fallen to unconsciousness. Rins tears had stopped but the shake of her shoulders continued.

" Thank you Rin. You helped me sleep peacefully.". Sango lied then slowly sat up.

" He will come back, he wishes for me to tell him where Sesshomaru samas castle is. So he can destroy his home because Sesshomaru sama keeps getting in his way.". Rin said with a frown.

" Do not worry I wont let him hurt you. He made the mistake of putting us in the same cell.".

Sangos throat was dry and she could feel the hunger. She looked to the door then around the room. What could she use as a weapon? She thought as she slowly stood. Her legs shaking as she held onto the wall for support. Feeling around for five minutes yet finding nothing but the chains and a small cloth that she held up to cover her chest, there was nothing. Feeling more helpless than before the fear began to take hold of her. Stopping when the sound of foot steps could be heard coming toward the door she turned toward Rin. I thought I was unconscious for a few hours it must have been a day, She thought.

" Go to the corner of the room Rin.". Sango whispered in a rush.

" Is he coming?". Rin said as she jumped up and stood in the corner.

The door locks coming undone could be heard as Sango stood in front of RIn. The Door flew open to reveal Narakus angered face. He walked into the room and looked Sango up and down.

" Yet again Sesshomaru has got in my way. I want the location of his castle and lands! You will get out of my way slayer. Or I will kill you. I am in no mood to play with you today!". He said through closed teeth and narrowed eyes.

" Go to hell Naraku! I will not let you harm her for the information you seek!". Sango yelled back. Naraku appeared in front of Sango. His hand closed around her neck. The claws on his fingers digging into the skin causing blood to slide down her chest. He pulled the cloth from her to reveal her breasts. Then slammed her hard into the stone wall. The air in her lungs escaped her lips and she gasped for air. He pressed his disgusting body to hers and let his other hand slide up her side and come to rest on her breast. Anger filled her eyes as she stared holes into his face.

" Let her go you big Meany!". Rin yelled as her small fists pounded against his leg. Letting go of Sangos breast he back handed Rin and sent her flying to the floor.

" You bastard, I will kill you!". Sango yelled as she slapped him in the face. He let go of her neck and turned to RIn. He began to reach for her when sango jumped on his back and grabbed his face. Her nails dragging scratches across both of his cheeks.

" Bitch! I will get to her even if it is after your slow death!". He yelled then flung sango from his back. Turning he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her up. Slapping her on her right cheek. He let her fall again.

" Stop it! Stop it! Don't hurt Sango!". Rin screamed as she stood. Tears began to fall again. As She watched Naraku pull a dagger from his cloak. He pushed Sango to the wall again. Taking the dagger He cut from her right shoulder to her left hip. The scream Rin heard from Sangos lips Sounded the same as when he was whipping her. Did he use acid saliva again? She thought as she ran over and began to hit his leg again while screaming loud enough to send a ringing noise into his ears. " Stop it! Don't hurt Sango sama!". He let sango drop to the floor once again. Then watched as the poison took affect. Sango grabbed her chest and her screams became louder.

" This is a poison taken from the scorpion demon. First you will feel intense and unbearable pain. Then the fever will set in making you feel weak and cold. Then the convulsions will come making this unbearable pain worse. Until you are unable to move and unable to speak. Then you will fall into a nightmare that will make you relive your fears over and over until your death. You will die with the last thing you see being this nightmare. I grow tired of your interference. Die in pain slayer. With your death I will collect Rin and question her with the whip I used on you before.". He said then laughed as he walked out of the door closing and locking it. Then walked away and smiled evilly as another scream came from the room.

" Sango sama I got water, I am going to wash it out like I did before.". Rin said in a cry. She rung the water out onto the cut washing it out. The fire in sangos veins surged forth another wave of pain but she held back the scream for Rins sake. It hurts my insides are melting. Sango thought as she held her breath every time the pain came. She knew of the scorpion demons poison. It would kill her in the most treacherous way. She could not die like this. Her brother is still under his control and Rin needed her. Please someone help us? She wished in her mind.

" I'm okay Rin, thank you.". Sango gasped out. Lying once again to the child. The hours passed, then a night. Then a day. As Rin sat by her side and held her hand as the pain became worse and worse. Then the gasps stopped and Sango fell into unconsciousness once again. Fever took over and the shivering of Sangos body scared Rin. Yet again tears fell from her eyes as the memory of her parents deaths came forth. Sango had protected her and reassured her. She felt so close to Sango in such a short time. If sango were to die here She would not be okay. Taking the rapping's and walking over to the water. She dipped it in and came back to sango and placed it upon her forehead to bring the fever down.

" Please don't die? Please don't leave me alone?". Rin Cried out and took Sangos hand again. She sat like this with her for another night. Now two days have passed.

" Rin? Are you there?". Sango asked in a whispered weak voice; jolting Rin from her sleep.

" Sango sama? Are you okay?". Rin asked, a squeeze of Sangos hand answered her question. She felt relieved maybe the water washed it away. She thought until sango began to convulses. Sitting up and crying out Rin tried to hold Sango down as her body shook hard.

" SESSHOMARU SAMA! SESSHOMARU SAMA HELP US!". Rin screamed helplessly as Sango lay dieing underneath her small body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is she. You will return what is mine Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he stood in the courtyard of the phantom castle. Naraku stood in the entrance of the castle smirking.

" Will you fight me or search for her? You do not have long before the child is destroyed emotionally. You can chase me or go to her.". Naraku said unhappy at the fact that Sesshomaru found him. That Inuyasha was only an hour away. He would make his escape so no harm done. Yes his plan was ruined but it's not like they will be able to save the slayer. So one of his enemies would be gone. Sesshomarus pet would be broken from the slayers death. Hurting Sesshomaru was one things he wanted and he would get that today.

" SESSHOMARU SAMA! SESSHOMARU SAMA HELP US!". Rin screamed helplessly. Sesshomaru turned at the sound of rins voice and bolted into the castle. Naraku smiled and disappeared in storm of wind. The castle began to brake down. Returning to an old abandoned castle. Sesshomaru ran through the halls following the sent of Rin. He could hear her cries. The pain in her voice as she said the same words again and again. " Don't die. Please don't die. Sesshomaru sama will save us I promise. Please don't leave me alone. Don't die.". He reached a door in the basement of the castle. He unlocked and pulled the door open. He froze when the sight of what was occurring in the stone cell came into his view. Rin laying upon a convulsing slayer. Tears streaming down the child's face as she tried to hold her down. The sent in the air screamed death and poison burning his nose. Rin unharmed yet emotionally distraught was causing his inner demon to rise up.

"Rin.". He said as he stepped into the room and the slayer became motionless.

Rin turned to him and her cries grew into sobs. He listened to her words as she wiped her eyes over and over. " She is dying. Sango sama is dying and I can not save her. I washed it with water like the others but it didn't work. She is going to die and it's my fault. I wouldn't tell him where your castle is. He was going to hurt me but she promised that she wouldn't let him. So he hit her with a whip and then left. He came back and I wouldn't tell him. She protected me again and he cut her with a knife. I washed it with water again and again but she is dying. Please don't let her die Sesshomaru sama?". He walked over to her and placed his hand on her head. He took off his armor and shirt kneeling he lifted the slayer and handed the shirt to rin. She placed it over Sangos back then came around to put her arms in the sleeves and pulling it closed around her. Her blood began to turn the white red. Then he picked up the slayer in his arms then began to walk outside.

"Come rin.". She picked up his armor and the unconscious two tail kitten and followed his command. They reached the courtyard where Jaken and ah UN were waiting with inuyashas group.

Oh my god Sango! Kagome cried out at the sight of the broken and blood covered girl. Anger filled inuyasha eyes the sent of poison and death was strong on the slayer.

" I will take her with me. Rin has asked for her life.". Sesshomaru said as he turned and waited for rin to climb upon Ah and Un. Sango began to convulses again and he held her tight against him. Seeing this Inuyasha nodded his head and Sesshomaru jumped forward leaving them in the distance. The two headed dragon followed behind him as they raced to the castle.


	5. Do whatever I must for her smile

Disclaimer: I do not own this amine or the characters. Which sux cuz I

Would love to own sesshomaru ;). lmao

The wind rushed past him as he raced forward. He knew that Jaken would take care of Rin; so he moved at a speed that the two headed dragon could not match with three small lives on board and a giant boomerang. Ah and Un would fallow his sent. The woman in his arms cried out in her sleep. He knew this poison, for a human it would be an end that would tare apart her soul. To use such a thing showed how mad Naraku was. He enjoyed watching this torture. Why did Rin have so little wounds? Yet this slayer was covered in them? He thought as he landed on a tree branch. Then jumped up and continued forward in the air. Images of Rin laying over the nearly bare slayer; as her tears fell from swollen and red eyes. It still brought forth anger. Shaking his head he tried to rid himself of the haunting memory.

Why would Ring care so much for this slayer? That she would cry and beg for him to save the dying woman puzzled him. Looking to the woman in his arms his eyes focused on her bruised cheek. Then images of her wounds came to his mind. Rins words replayed again.

" I didn't tell him so he hurt her.". Hmm... No, she said that this slayer had protected her. The bleeding wounds upon her back, side and arm are from shielding rin? But why would she protect someone she does not know, even to go as far as to take the pain naraku would have dealt to rin for information. This was giving him a head ache. Once Rin was calm and the slayer was better he would get the full story from them both.

Turning his gaze forward he focused on the path ahead. He was now in the west lands. The lands that his Grandfather and father had built. 5000 years of history. The rule of those two great inu demons had created the peaceful land that it is today. His grandfather spend 500 years building the castle walls and castle. A stone mountain was carved inside and out to create the 100 rooms, 15 hallways, three floors, dinning room, kitchen, grand hall and more. The detail of the outside was grand. A lot of history lay in those walls.

naraku wishes to destroy it. In just a few minutes he would pass through the barrier around the castle grounds. The west was more than 1000 achers. In the middle of the west lay a barrier around 5 achers of land. It could be explained in layers. 3 achers of surrounding forest. Then the gate and the walls. Than 2 achers of the inu houses and green fields. Finally you would reach the bridge that led to the castle courtyard.

Many think there are only 2 inu demons left. That is incorrect. Many are still alive. Many will be born in the future. Only two leave the barrier. Sesshomaru and his half brother who has yet to step foot in the barrier of his people.

Sesshomaru stopped at the large gate. He waits for the guard upon the ledge of the top of the gate. " Sesshomaru- sama has returned.". The guard yelled down to another who would open the gate. Only a few seconds later the gate began to creak as it opened for the lord of the west. Once it was open enough he stepped through and stopped to inform the guard that Jaken would be following shortly. After he had made sure Rin could pass through he ran to the castle passing the inu houses and gardens till he reached the courtyard. He was half way up the steps to the front door when it opened to reveal the head maid Anna. Dressed in a formal black kimono. Hair pinned up and bowing the older inu demon female welcomed her lord back from his travels. She rose from her bow and her eyes fixed on the blood cover human female in her shirtless lords arms. She did not hate humans like most would believe the inu race to. Though some inu demons did hate humans she was fond of them thanks to Rin. Another maid came forth from inside and bowed welcoming Sesshomaru home from his travels.

" Prepare two beds in the infirmary and call the healers.". Sesshomaru demanded as he reached the top step.

" Hai, Sesshomaru- sama. Lynie go inform the healers that they have been summoned.". Anna said as she turned to the maid next to her. Then she walked through the door. Sesshomaru followed walking through the hallways on the first floor. They finally reached the infirmary. Sesshomaru place Sango upon a clean bed and looked to Anna. She nodded and began to pull supplies from the cupboards for the healers. Sesshomaru looked down at the broken woman on the bed and watched as she struggled in her sleep. Her breathing had become shallow. He knew she was close to death but Rin had begged him to save her. He would do so no matter what he had to do to keep the smile on Rins face.

Ten minuets later the healers and Lynie entered the infirmary. Another five minutes and Rin had been carried in by Kyou.

Kyou is the head of the Guard and Sesshomarus personal guard. He is about 6 feet and 2 inches tall and fit close body build to sesshomaru. With long black hair that is pulled back into a high pony tail. Ocean Blue eyes and blue stripes upon his face. He was very fond of Rin and just as he had reached the gate to get the report from the guards Ah and Un had come barreling into the gates with an unconscious Rin who was holding an unconscious two tail cat. He had been worried when she was taken but seeing her now worried him further. She looked dehydrated and sleep deprived. Turning to the guards he said, " I will get the report later.". Then he carefully took rin from the two headed dragons back and bolted for the infirmary. Leaving Jaken to take care of the rest.

Feeling like 10 years of his life had been stripped from his life kyou layed rin and the two tail cat down on a bed next to another human who had been brought to the castle and turned to his lord.

" Later kyou.". Sesshomaru said as he watched the healers work on all three patients. The healers became frantic when the slayer began to convulse yet again. Kyou looked to the human female covered in blood and sweat. The sent in the air was beginning to sicken him. Thick blood and poison did not mix. This foul smell was driving his senses crazy. He nodded to his lord and stepped out of the room to give the healers space.

" Sesshomaru- sama the female is in the final stages of the scorpion poison. Even with the antidote her chances are slim. The wounds on her back were washed out but the remains of lizard demon acid saliva have been found. It has moved into her blood creating a faster reaction to the poison. There is nothing we can do for her. Rin is fine just a little sleep deprived. The cat demon has been treated before arriving here her condition is stable. The miasma poison is being counteracted by whatever was given to her before arriving here.". The healer said as her shoulders shook. Frightened that her lord would punish her for the information she must give.

" I see." Sesshomaru said then froze when a small sad voice responded. " Please don't die Sango- sama. Please don't die?" He turned to Rin who was weakly crawling from her bed and watched as she stumbled over to the slayer. New tears began to fall down her small face. "It's my fault that you are hurt so badly. Please don't die.". Rin said through her sobs.

" I... Promise... I will ...protect You.. R..I..N. Did...nt I pro...mise To Pro...tect You...u. Do... Not wo...rry You w...ill ...go ho...me As...fe. I... Pro...mi...se.". The words surprised everyone in the room. The unconscious slayer reacted to Rins voice. Even on the verge of death and trapt in a realm of nightmares she is unconsciously protecting Rin. Her words came out broken and spaced. But all of the people in the room could understand them. Rins sobs grew as she held onto Sangos hand. " Sesshomaru sama please save her please don't let her die!". Rin sobbed out her broken voice and tear filled face left him broken. How do I put the smile back on her face? He thought.

" Sesshomaru sama there may be one way to save her.". An older healer whispered to his lord.

" How?". Sesshomaru answered

" There is a risk that it could kill her. But if we do not try then she will dye anyway. Your father did this once with a guard. He injected his own poison into his blood to counter the poison the guard had been exposed to. I do not know the effect of such a strong poison on a human though. But scorpion demon Poison is just as toxic as your own my lord. If you wish to do this it would have to be now.". The healer said with a frown.

" Tell Kyou to take Rin and The two tail from the room. Prepare what is needed for this shujutsu ( surgery). Looking to his clawed hand he frowned. This was going to be a long night.

"My lord, You summoned me?". Kyou said as he walked into the room.

"Take Rin and the two tail away from the Infirmary. I do not wish for them to be present for what is going to accure. The slayer will be in much pain and I do not wish for Rin to hear.". Sesshomaru said. He watched as Kyou picked up Rin and the two tail and walked from the room then turned to the healers who had finished prepping.

" Sesshomaru sama you must sit behind her and hold her so she is unable to moved. You are the strongest among us. She maybe human but in times of great pain even a rabbit would show great strength and she could hurt herself worse.". One of the healers informed him and he did as the healer said. Why must I do this for a human? One I do not even care for. If it was not for Rin I would have left you there to dye. Sesshomaru thought as he watched the healer strip his shirt from her. Leaving the slayer bare for a moment then she placed a sheet over the slayers breasts. She was now positioned between his legs. Her wound covered back rested against his bare chest. At the nod of the healers who were now holding her legs he readied his claws. Raping his right arms around her arms and chest to hold her in place he stabbed his claws into her left side. Then slowly let his green poison seep into her body. Concentrating 100% on the amount of poison to give her. When he was finished he pulled his claws out and rapt his left arm around her waist hugging her small fragile form to him. Seconds later her body began to shake with a force he did not know a human could possess. Holding her tighter as a scream escaped her lips. She began to fight his hold on her. Unconscious she fought to regain control of her body as his poison ran through her blood. Her body was alight with fire. A temperature he was not aware a human could survive. Her strength amazed him.

" Hold still slayer! Do you wish to ripe your arms off! You are safe here relax it is okay now. He whispered in her ear. The healers looked at him with surprise. Then she went limp against him and her breathing stopped. He could no longer hear her heart. " Her heart has stopped!". One of the healers yelled. sesshomaru released his hold and let the healers pull her flat. He watched as they press above her heart and then one of the healers placed his hand to her chest and let his electricity shock her. It didn't work. He waited a few seconds then did it again.


	6. puddle of blood

Disclaimer: I do not own this amine or the characters.

Do you know how hard it is to come up with a title LOL.

My bro and I have sat here for 15 min trying to come up with a good one. haha. Anyways...

Shippo: Eli.. Your rambling again.

Me: no LOL

Inuyasha: get on with the story wench.

Kagome: Inuyasha Sit! Im going to laugh if you get sat in the sorry 100 times because of what you called her.

Inuyasha: Bam

Me: On with the story woot.

. " Her heart has stopped!". One of the healers yelled. sesshomaru released his hold and let the healers pull her flat. He watched as they press above her heart and then one of the healers placed his hand to her chest and let his electricity shock her. It didn't work. He waited a few seconds then did it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of her heart beat could be heard again but this night was just beginning. She just dyed. She dyed and now she lives. Is this slayer really human? Sesshomaru thought.

" She is bleeding again! Her wounds have reopened. We must stop the bleeding. Sesshomaru sama we must prepare an antidote to your poison. In an hour the scorpion poison with be gone because of your poison but your poison will still be in her blood. I have already mixed the herbs now I just need your blood.". The older healer said as he brought the stone bowl over to his lord. Sesshomaru nodded and took the dagger from the healer. He cut his palm and let his blood drip into the bowl. Then he looked to the other healers as they applied tree sap onto her wounds to force the bleeding to stop. Listening to the words they spoke surprise filled his eyes for a moment then it was gone. " This human is strong. She should have been long dead before arriving here. Most humans who are exposed to scorpion demon poison usually die during the secures.". He looked to her face it was pale and her lips are blue. Blood loss has caused her to become cold.

"Sesshomaru- sama the antidote is ready. I need you to lift her and hold her mouth open.". The lead healer says as he moves over to his lord. Sesshomaru listens and does as the healer asks. He watched as the green liquid is poured into the slayers mouth. After, the healer informs him that she can still have another sesure so he once again resumes his position from early with his arms rapt around her chest to hold her still. About 20 minuets pass. He had helped the healers clean away the dry blood from her body. Then bandage the now sanitized wounds. He now was relaxing against the wall and lolls holding the slayer against him. Closing his eyes he began to rest his mind. In this uncomfortable state he felt out of sorts. Then she began to struggle so he tighten his arms and opened his eyes. He could hear the gasps of breath she was trying to gain air. Then her breathing stopped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I slowly began to open my eyes. The room is blurry the sound of the dripping water informed me that I was still in the cell. " Rin?". I called in a horse whisper. No answer came. Panicked I looked around as my vision began to clear. The chain around my ankle had been broken and the door left open. Rin was no where to be found. Slowly standing up my shaking knees almost giving way to gravity made the pain in my wounds rise to life. "Rin!". I called as I pushed my broken body through the cell door and into the hallway. A hallow laugh reached my ears and I knew that I had been unconscious and naraku had used that chance to come in and take rin. Ignoring the pain I began to run down the long moist stone hallway. Dim candle light made it hard to see. My bare feet were becoming raw from the small sharp stones on the floor. How far is this hallway? I thought as I continued to run. "Rin!". I called again. Tears began to fall had I failed to protect her? After 10 minutes of running I could make out a small figure at the end of the hallway. "Rin!". I yelled and watched as the small girl looked to me.

" Sango sama!". She yelled back with tears running down her face. I reached her and fell to my knees. Pulling her into my arms I let the tears that were held back fall. " It's okay, I've got you.". I whispered into her brown hair. Time slowed as another hallow laugh reached my ears. Looking down I watched as the head of a spear exited through my chest. Gasping and trying to push her out of the way I watched as my attempts are in vain. The spear head plunges into her chest. Blood falls from my lips as I look into the surprised eyes of Rin. Looking over my shoulder I see Naraku holding the spear with a smirk upon his lips. Our blood mixes beneath us forming a large puddle.

"It's okay onee-chan, it's not your fault.". Rin says and I look at her calm smile. Her smile slowly fades and her eyes dual. Images of kohaku spring forth into my mind. "I'm scared one chan.". He said as he lay dying from the arrows that had been shot into his chest. " It's okay I am here with you kohaku. You did nothing wrong. It's okay.". The images fade as I look back at Narakus amused filled eyes. Rin, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I'm so sorry. I thought as the world becomes black and we fall into the puddle of our mixed blood.

I slowly began to open my eyes. The room is blurry the sound of the dripping water informed me that I was still in the cell. " Rin?". I called in a horse whisper. No answer came. A hallow laugh reached my ears and I jumped to my feet. Panicked I looked around as my vision began to clear. The pain of my wounds almost send me falling back to the floor but I hold myself up. Turing around I see Naraku holding rin by her hair. "Let her go!". I screamed as I began to run at him.

"I got what I wanted from her, I have no more use for her.". He said and I watched as his dagger is plunged into her back and through her chest.

"NO!". I screamed and catch her falling body. "Rin? Rin?". I asked as tears began to fall. Hugging her to me my sobs filled the dark cell. As Naraku watched her blood flow around us forming a puddle. He smirked and moved forward I felt the blade enter my back. " I only let you think you were protecting her my dear Sango. I was always in control here. Now dye knowing that you failed them both.". His words were the last words I would hear as my world faded to black and I fell into the puddle of our mixed blood.

I slowly began to open my eyes. The room is blurry the sound of the dripping water informed me that I was still in the cell. I can't move. I thought as I struggle beneath a heavy weight over me. " Sango Sam! Sango sama!". I hear rin screaming and my vision clears. " Naraku!". I yell as I feel his poison dagger enter my left side. Struggling to get free from his hold I kick my feet and pull my arms. He lets go of the dagger and pins my arms down.

"Hold still slayer! Or I will rip your arms from your body!". He says

Lifting my head I Bite hard and feel his blood enter my mouth. Releasing my arms his hands close around my neck and I struggle to breath. Rins screams echo in this room. Reaching for the dagger still in my side I pull it free and drive it through his chest. His hands loosen and I watch as he falls to the floor beside me. The poison courses through my veins. As my lungs freeze I can't breath. Choking for air. The world blurs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango began to struggle so he tighten his arms and opened his eyes. He could hear the gasps of breath she was trying to gain air. Then her breathing stopped. The healers had left things to him. So he was the only one here. Pushing her forward and jumping off the bed he laid her flat and leaned forward. Bringing his lips to hers he blew air into her lungs. "Breath woman!". He yelled as he pulled away and took a deep breath again he brought his lips to hers and blew air into her lungs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A light appeared leaning above her was the shape of a man. "Sesshomaru sama has come to save us!". Rin yelled and watched as the figure of light placed his lips to Sangos and blew air into her lungs.

"Breath woman!". His voice echoed in this nightmare. Again he brought his lips to her and blew air into her lungs. Coughing she began to breath again. Black clouded her vision and she began to float in a world of nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard her cough and breath so he stood and looked down at her. What did he just do? He thought as shock filled his eyes. The taste of her lips still present on his. Drove him into anger. What did I just do? He thought. Did I just act without thinking? He asked him self as he sat in a chair next to her bed. Looking at her face his became emotionless once again. Well Her life is no longer in danger I believe I can leave the rest to a healer. He stood and walked from the room. Informed a healer and retreated to his room to rest. Though he did not need much sleep this whole ordeal has left him feeling tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Floating in darkness images began to surface all around her. She watched as Sesshomaru brought his lips to hers. Why am I dreaming of him? Why is he kissing me? I'm asleep and he's kissing me? What is going on? Where am I? Anger began to fill me as I grew more and more confused. Damn demon! I will KIll him! What does he think he's doing to me while I lay unconscious! I thought as I looked at these images. What's going on? Wake up! Rin! Where are you? My voice echoed in the blackness of this void space as the images faded just the glow of my own body was left here. My consciousness began to fade.

I opened my eyes as my surroundings became clear. Where am I? Looking to my right I see my boomerang. Naraku, I'll Kill him! Rolling from the bed I landed on my back. " Rin!" I screamed as I try to stand. I look Around frantic.

"Slayer you mustn't move you are badly injured.". I look to the voice. A man stands looking down at me. I grab my Hiraikotsu. Jumping up I ignore the pain. "Where is Rin!". I yell and place my back against the wall. "Where is she! Your working for Naraku arrant you! Give her back!". I yell again.


	7. Chaos at the Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own this amine or the characters.

I would like to give thanx for the reviews I received from:

simranm273

Bella

loseanddevour

waa7x

Thank you for your feedback!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha are you sure it was a good idea to let him take sango?". Kagome asked from his back. He was currently running along a path headed for the western lands. He had always known of his fathers lands but he was a half demon and so he refused to enter the barrier. He thought his brother would kill him if he did. Yet now was not the time to worry of such things and as of recently the two brothers had seemed to come to an understanding. Yeah they still traded insults and couldn't stand to be in each others presence for more than necessary. Even going as far as to pull their weapons out but they never crossed blades anymore. After naraku had taken Rin Inuyasha and his group including Sango had done all they could to help find her. She had been missing nearly two months when Sango was taken.

Then Sesshomaru showed up not long after. This leading into the present. The time the two brothers had spent together during this hunt had shown the brothers sides of the other that they did not know existed. Inuyasha seeing that his older brother did in fact have a heart though he still questioned that. It was clear as day that he cared deeply for the human child. His worried and impatient actions all but proved that he did not hate humans as much as he told everyone he did. Inuyasha had also come to learn of his fathers faults. Cheating on sesshomarus mother abandoning his land and people to be with his human mother and the story as to why sesshomaru treated inuyasha the way he did. He could not bring inuyasha into the inu territory for the betrayal of his father was fresh in his peoples minds and the full blood inu yokai would kill him for the human blood in his veins. There was only one way to keep his people happy and keep the west in peace. He had to hate his brother for his human blood. Though in truth he did not hate him. But he had to act as though he did. To keep both his people happy by hating his younger brother and to watch over his younger brother by making sure he would grow strong enough to hold his own in a fight and to be weary of full demons. Even though this would lead to inuyasha knowing little about his lieage and turning into ( In sesshomarus exact words) "a pompous, foul mouthed, distrusting, overly emotional, idiot, which greater on his last nerve and made him want to strangle himself with his poison whip until he fell unconscious. Just so he could be rid of the annoyance.".

His father was still regarded as a great lord but his faults left many to hate the human race. For a human had caused their lords death. Now Sesshomaru seeing that even though his little brother had human blood in his veins he was not as useless and weak as he had thought. Inuyasha group had proven this to Sesshomaru. Somehow Inuyasha had gathered both demon and human companions who trusted him wholly and fallowed him into battle at the risk of their own lives. He even managed to gain favor with a miko who was smart and knowledge in medicine an opposite to his rough around the edges foul mother brother.

Though Inuyasha worried about bringing his human companions in to Inu yokai territory. Sango was there and so they would fallow. It had taken him awhile to calm the distraught kagome before they could fallow after sesshomaru. They would arrive in the west in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru left the slayer to a healer and made his way out of the infirmary. He wanted to see Rin and make sure she was alright with his own eyes. So he fallowed her and kyous sent. This led him to the gardens where he saw a group of three sitting in the middle of a flower patch creating crowns out of the many different colors of flowers. Rin was chatting away while the neko demon sat in her lap. Kyou was smiling while he listened to one of her stories about the slayer. Then her smile faded and her words came to a halt. Then she continued in a whisper.

" She has become so important to me in such a short time, she protected me and encouraged me. It was like my mother was there with me. I did not feel afraid for myself while she was there with me. She even looks like my mother. Even when she was in pain and feverish she continued to encourage me, I knew she was in pain but she never cried out. I know she held it back and smiled so I would not be afraid.". She said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Sesshomaru stood surprised as an emotion he was not accustomed to seeing in her eyes appeared as she continued to speak.

"I never knew what hate was until Naraku. When he made her bleed and cry. When he hurt her I finally understood what it meant to hate someone. It was like I was watching my mother die all over again and it was him who was hurting her. I did not know how to stop him. I realized that I am to small and to weak to protect anyone. That made me hate my own powerlessness. But then sesshomaru sama came and he wiped away a little of the hate. Then Sango sama in the room even though she lay unconscious reminded me of her promise. She does not know that she has kept her promise to get me home safe. The hate that I was feeling all but disappeared. I know I can not stop Naraku from hurting others or even the people I care about. But I know that Sesshomaru and sango sama can.". She finished speaking and the tears had stopped replacing her frown with her innocent smile.

" Hate is something all living creature feel. When someone they love is being hurt by someone else we all feel that emotion. It is not something that can be driven out through our own power. It is hard to get rid of that feeling of powerlessness. But remember you will not always be a child. You will grow strong with time. Remember that it is the duty of the adult to protect you right now. Just like how when you grow older it will be your duty to protect the children of the future. You should not be subjected to such a dark emotion at your age child. I am glad that it has dispersed from with in you and you have remained innocent in your ways. Sesshomaru sama and this Sango sama as you call her. Cherish them for if they can drive away the hate with in you then that means they are your light in dark times.". Kyou said and watched as his words made Rin's smile grow ever larger.

Sesshomaru was thankful in having a friend and guard like kyou. He could always say the things he could not when it came to Rin. He would be forever indebted to him for keeping Rins smile innocent. The man who put this hate into her heart would pay with his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night had passed and morning came. The slayers condition was stable for now. Sesshomaru made his way to the gate where the sound of screaming could be heard from the castle. His brothers voice carried quiet a ways. He was currently yelling at one of the guards to open the fucking gate before he cut it down.

" I can not open the gate for a halfdemon and humans without permission!". The guard yelled down to Inuyasha.

" I don't give a shit about what your not allowed to do. I don't give a shit about you not wanting to open the gate for a half demon either! You will open it or this gate with be blown to pieces Fucking prick!". Inuyasha yelled back as he drew tetsiaga.

" That sword, Is that Tetsaiga?". The guard asked with a panicked voice.

" Yeah Like I said, if you don't open the gate ill blow it down!". Inuyasha growled out.

" You are Inuyasha sama! The Half demon, son of Inutaishou?". The guard Rikotsu asked then ran to the other side of the ledge. "Open the gate!". He yelled down to another guard named Haru.

"Open the gate? What are you saying? If I open the gate then we will end up dead!". Haru yelled up.

" If you do not open it you will end up dead for disrespecting the blood of Inutaishou! The halfdemon is the son of inutaishou sama, BAKA! Open the gate BAKA! Rikotsu yelled down.

" Ehhhhhh! You dont have to yell at me you know. And why has Inutaishous son Inuyasha come here? I didn't do any thing to get yelled at you know!". Haru yelled up.

" How Should I know! Open the gate Baka before he cuts it down!". Rikotsu yelled down.

" I am! BAKA, BAKA, BAKA Is that all you know how to say? You should expand your insult vocabulary. Anyway who put you as the boss of the gate! Open the gate Haru, Great the guest Haru, Get me water Haru! What am I your pet? Besides it takes one to know one. So that means your a baka to.". Haru said as he pushed the lever to open the gate. Rikotsu looked down at haru his face turning red from anger at the new guard.

Inuyasha and the group looked at eachother confused. As they listened to the two guards yell back and forth. Kagome was trying to keep inuyasha calm while they waited for the gate to open. Once the gate was open and they were inside the two guards bowed and apologized for their disrespect.

"Why has the front gate become a place of ridiculous bickering?". Both guards froze and sweat began to form on their faces at the sound of sesshomarus voice.

" Yo, Sesshomaru how is Sango?". Inuyasha asked as he walked up to him.

" Stable at this moment. Unsure if she will wake.". Sesshomaru answered as he looked to the guards still bowing. " Rikotsu, Haru close the gate. Do not stand there like you are incompetent and make me tell you to do your job.". He said then watched as the two guards ran over and fought over the lever and closed the gate. When the gate was closed he turned and led his brothers group to the infirmary.

" I feel like we just escaped death.". Haru said to Rikotsu.

" I think we did, at least we know now that Inuyasha- sama is allowed to enter. I think.". Rikotsu answered as he plopped down on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We got scolded by the lord because of you. All you do is yell at me!" Haru said and stood.

" Ehhhhhhhh, since when!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the door to the castle and the sounds of chaos from with in made sesshomaru sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. This was giving him a headache. " Grab her she is just a human!" one of the healers yelled. " You call this human fifteen of the guards and healers are unable to hold her!". Another screamed as a crash was heard. " She will open her wounds and bleed out if we dont do something!". Another yelled. " Let go of me you damn DEMON!". Sango yelled as three more crashes were heard. " What is this girl she can't be human I can not hold her!". One of the guards yelled as another jumped in to help. " WHERE IS RIN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER!". Sango yelled again. Then inuyasha opened the door to the castle and dodged three guards attached to a large boomerang that came flying out. The group walked into the castle and saw the image that matched the yelling. There was Sango barley conscious with her arms in the hold of two guards, her middle in the hold of a healer, and her legs in the hold of two more guards. Laying around the grand entree room lay 14 guards and 5 healers.

" What in the world is going on?". Sesshomaru asked over the yelling. A healer ran up to him and bowed. " She awoke and thought that we all worked for Naraku. That we had taken Rin sama somewhere. She is barely conscious and is still fighting to protect Rin sama. If we do not stop her she will die!". The healer out of breath and panting informed Sesshomaru.

" STOP IT! DON'T HURT SANGO SAMA YOU BIG MEANY'S! Let HER GO! A voice yelled from the stairs behind the commotion. Little feet ran down the stairs and jumped into the group. She began to bang her little fists on one of the guards head that held Sangos leg. " Rin! I am so glad you are safe. I thought you were gone.". Sango said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. " I thought I had failed to protect you and keep my promise.". Sangos knees gave way as the group of healers and guards let me go. Rin ran to her and Sango enveloped Rin in a hug. " Sango sama I am so happy you are alive.". Rin said through sobs. After a couple of seconds Sango passed out having found out Rin was OK and safe.

Sesshomaru looked around and inwardly sighed again. One human was capable of all this? Well no matter I will hear the real story from them both once she is fully conscious. He thought as inuyasha and the group stood wide eyed at the whole thing.


	8. The History Of The Slayer

Disclaimer: I do not own this amine or the characters.

I would like to thank these people for their resent reviews on chap 6 & 7!

simranm273 chapter 7 . 11h ago

It's becoming more interesting day by day... Hoping to get more from you... You're amazing...

Kata chapter 6 . Feb 20

Great great and great story

simranm273 chapter 6 . Feb 20

One of the best SabSessh ever... Love it... Please update soon

Me: Thank you for fallowing my story! Your feedback helped me to post a new chap as quickly as I could. I have some mistakes in the chaps and I thank you for not going to town on me because of them. Your Feedback makes me happy to know that my first story is not Crap lol! Again thank you and please keep reading It will soon take a turn for (What!) lol hehe maybe. Ill try to make them longer chapters but writing more than 2000 words sometimes takes a couple hrs. Ill Do My Best For My Readers! WOOT!

On with the story!

Chapter 8...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Sesshomaru- sama will sango- sama be okay?". Rin asked through her hiccups. He layed the unconscious slayer back in her hospital bed and turned to the small child. He saw that his brother and his brothers group stood in the infirmary door way behind her with eyes that asked the same question.

" With time Rin. Her wounds will heal and she will be okay. The rest is up to her. Now go play outside with the neko. I must speak to her companions.". He told her as he nodded to the group behind her. His face remained emotionless but Rin could feel the gentleness in his voice as he spoke to her.

" Hai, Sesshomaru-sama.". She answered as she picked up the neko and walked out of the infirmary.

" What are you not telling the kid?". Inuyasha asked as he moved through the door and into the room.

" I had to use my poison to counter a poison Naraku used on her"...

" You had to use your what!". Inuyasha interrupted then stopped speaking quickly at the look his older full demon brother gave him.

" There was no other option. The scorpion poison was in the final stages it was that or death. Though some would prefer death, I gave my word to Rin that she would live and so she will.". Sesshomaru answered with more bite to his words then he was meaning them to. " It is what will come that I am unsure of.". He admitted with some resistance in his voice. Inuyasha looked at his brother with a look that held amusement in every space it could.

" That must have been really hard to say, your eye even twitched.". Inuyasha mocked trying to lighten the mood. Sesshomaru narrowed his gold eyes at Inuyasha. " What do you mean by that Sesshomaru?". He asked quickly to change the subject back to the main topic before his mouth got him into trouble again.

" Father used the poison on a guard once for the same reason as I. But he was a full demon. This slayer is human?". Sesshomaru said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" You say that in question. Sango is human?". Inuyasha repeated his brothers statement.

" I have not met a human capable of overpowering my guards and healers. Nor have I met a human who has died only to live once again.". Sesshomaru clarified his statement for his dim witted brother.

" Sango is human. Though she comes from a clan of demon slayers. It has been said through many rumors that the clans of demon slayers posses more strength in body and spirit than normal humans. Sango told me the story of her clan once.". Shippo said after listening to the conversation between the two Inu brothers.

" Tell us this story of her clan little fox demon.". Sesshomaru answered shippo. Who was in the mikos arms.

" Sango comes from the oldest clan of demon slayers. The first of the clans to exist. Even though they did kill demons it was only the ones who harmed others. Demons who did nothing wrong were respected and left alone. They would even kill humans who would harm the innocent. Her father was the lord of this clan. His ancestors lead this clan for more than 2000 years. She told me that her mother was not born into this clan. She was a powerful prestess that comes from the royal family in the north. Her mothers ancestors said to have lived longer than humans but not as long as full demons. Both her father and mother possessed strength in mind, body, and spirit.

The North recognized this clan as one of royalty and deemed that they should be treated as so. So they arranged to have her mother and father married. So In reality though none of us really payed much attention to it Sango and kohaku are lord and lady of the north. As well as The lord and lady of the first of the demon slayers. The north is also where the sacred jewel of four souls came from. The priestess Midorico came from the royal family of the north as well. So Midorico is Sangos mothers ancestor. Sango said she is unsure of how much of her mother she takes after. The priestess powers are not within her as they were with her mother but they could or could not appear later in her life. She also said it is possible that she and kohaku both possesses the life span of a half demon. But because her mother was killed by a demon in her early childhood that she was unable to learn much of her mothers side of the family.

My clan comes from the north as well there is not a royal family human or demon now. So if Sangos mother was from the royal family then that means either Sango or Kohaku will become the next ruler of the north region of the feudal era.

She also told me once why she seeks revenge against naraku even if it caused her own death. She said that it was because she has the soul of a demon slayer. I didn't know what that meant until she told me. The clan she comes from regarded its family and friends as more important then life itself. So if one is in danger then the rest will feel pain even on the level of physical. She said that if wife and husband were separated by death the other would fallow shortly. Or if siblings were to meet harm then the mind of the other would focus on just finding away to free the other from pain. Even if that meant killing them. Sangos anger and her passion for the revenge of her fallen clan at narakus hands. Her whole hearted desire to save kohaku from the hands of naraku comes from this spirit of the demon slayers. Even if it kills her she will save any one of us if we were to find ourselves in danger. It is on an instinctual level. Like how you and inuyasha are with your lands and people and pack.

That is all I know, Sango didn't get to finish telling me the story of her family because Inuyasha and Kagome came back from beyond the well. He was screaming at everyone to get up so we could go search for the jewel shards.". Shippo said as he nodded to Inuyasha and sesshomaru.

" There is more to this human than I had thought. I will not know what my poison and the antidote will do to her. Since the antidote contains my blood. Only time will tell of the side affects. If she dose in fact contain the powers of a priestess it may kill her.". He said then looked to Kagome as she spoke.

" She does not. Even if they lay dormant I would have felt it from her. Though I have always felt that she was not normal when it comes to humans. She always had the same feel as inuyasha. Though she is human and contains no demon blood in her veins I have felt the same aura as a half demon. Maybe the life span or soul. I did not know she came from such a history.". Kagome said as she looked down with a frown. I didn't even ask her. She thought as the demons in the room could sense the shift in her mood.

" Kohaku wait...". Sango mumbled in her sleeps as her face contorted in pain. They all looked to the voice of the slayer that currently fought through a nightmare.

" I will send someone to inform you when she wakes retire for the night in the chambers I have selected for you. No harm will come to you and your companions while under my care Inuyasha.". Sesshomaru said as a anna entered the room and bowed.

" Welcome Inuyasha sama I will take you to your chambers if you will just fallow me.". She said then turned and left with the group fallowing behind her. Sesshomaru turned and walked to the slayer. He placed his hand on her forehead and let his youkai flow into her calming the nightmare and placing her in a dreamless sleep.

" Sleep in an unconscious peace slayer for my blood will cause you pain. If you except my youkai then you will feel nothing as it takes its course through your body.". Sesshomaru whispered then turned to a healer who entered just after he took he hand from her head.

" She is not to be left unattended. Inform me if anything should call for concern.". He ordered as he made his way to the door.

" Hai Sesshomaru sama.". The female healer said as she bowed and waited till he left the room.


	9. Fever

Disclaimer: I do not own this amine or the characters.

Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru sat in his study. Behind his wooden oak desk. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to the scroll in his hand. Rereading the same line once again for the third time. He sighed rolled it closed and sat it down next to the others on his desk. I neglected to ask that fox demon why her brother was in the hands of naraku and why her clan was not helping in retrieving their young lord. He thought as he picked up a different scroll. Rolling it open he picked up his feather pen and dipped it in the ink. After writing for a minute he signed it and then closed and sealed it.

" Kyou I know you are there. Reveal yourself.". Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his leather chair.

" It seems I am still lacking in skill when it comes to you my lord.". Kyou said as he appeared in front of the desk. " What is your order Sesshomaru sama?". He asked with a bow.

" Deliver this into the hands of the demon slayer lord. The clan is located in the north. Make haste he must be wondering where his daughter has gone to. Be sure to remember that you are going into a demon slayer clans village be on guard at all times.". Sesshomaru said as he handed the scroll over to Kyou.

" Hai Sesshomaru sama as you command.". He said then left the room heading out of the castle.

Sesshomaru stood and moved to the balcony over looking the gardens. He could smell the cherry blossoms that were starting to bloom. Looking down at his hand an image of it placed on the slayers forehead came to his mind. Why did I do that? There is no reason other then to keep my word to Rin. He thought as he placed his hand on the railing. I said she would live. Not that I would ease her pain. So why did I? His mind was slit in two and was currently arguing. I am just repaying my debt. I refuse to stay indebted to a human. Yet you have already repayed this debt by saving her life. It must be something else causing these reactions. An image of her lips against his came to his mind. A low growl of frustration escaped from his lips. WHAT IS THIS? He thought as he shook his head lightly. What has that slayer done to me? It must be some kind of charm. When she wakes I will make her remove it then send her on her way weather she is fully healed or not. Even if it is a charm that has been placed upon me in her unconsciousness she will learn that she is inferior to this Sesshomaru! He thought as he turned and walked back into his study to focus on the scrolls that had been left for him to sign.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One day later.

Kyou walked down a path leading to a village. He had on a hooded cloak. He also hid his youkai aura making him appear as a human traveler. Walking up to an elder who was sitting outside of his hut. He bowed and spoke. " Excuse me sir I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the demon slayers village?". He asked as he stood strait.

" Oh yes you are on the right path young sir. If you keep on this path for another ten minutes you will reach the gate to the slayers village.". The elder said as he pointed to the right.

" Thank you for your help sir.". Kyou said as he turned and began to walk again.

" If I may, what is it you are seeking for in the slayers village?". The elder asked stopping Kyou.

" I have important matters to attend to with their lord.". Kyou answered with a smile then a look of confusion replaced it when he saw the elder frown.

" I see, then you must not know yet. The slayers village has been destroyed. All have been killed by demons about a year ago. I believe that lady Sango and Lord Kohaku still live but they are the only survivors. Lady Sango comes by to visit the graves but I haven't seen her for almost three months. You are welcome to see for yourself.". The elder said then kyou nodded and thanked the elder for the information. He then continued on to the village. After walking for ten minutes he stopped at a broken wooden gate.

Walking into the village the first thing he noticed was the line of graves. The next was the charred and broken huts. The one that stood out the most was the least damaged one that seemed to have been slightly repaired. He walked into the hut and looked around. The slayers sent was on everything. She must have stayed here when she came to visit. He thought scratching the back of his head he let out a long sigh. Now what do I do? How to explain this to Sesshomaru sama. He thought as he walked out of the hut. Sadness filled his eyes. He had been listening in on the young fox demons story of her family history. The soul of a slayer? Looking at this place I can see that her pashion is killing the creature Naraku is justified. Her only living relative is his puppet if I was in her place would I be able to keep my head up looking forward? She even discarded her anger and revenge to help a child whom she knew nothing about. How much honor does this fragile human slayer hold within her soul? He thought as he walked out of the slayers village and headed back to the west.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru sama! A healer yelled as he ran down the hallway and out of the infirmary. As he was about to continue running sesshomaru appeared in his path.

" What is it?". Sesshomaru asked as the healer came to a stop.

" She is reacting badly to the antidote. She has developed a fever.". He said as they walked back and into her room. Sesshomarus eyes moved to her face her body was shaking from the fever. He walked over to her and touched her face. The heat was abnormally high. " We must place her into cold water to bring her fever down. Her clothing needs to be removed as well.". The healer said to Sesshomaru.

" I will do it. I will take her to a place I know of.". Sesshomaru said with out thinking then lifted her into his arms and disappeared before the healer could suggest the room in the castle that had cold water.

Sesshomaru stopped at the small pool of water 15 minutes from the castle. There were rocks surrounding it and a water fall fed into the pool of cold water. Setting her onto the grass gently he removed his armor and shirt then his boots. He then removed all of her clothing leaving her bare. Lifting her into his arms once again he moved to the edge of the small pool. Her bare skin against his sent a shiver down his spin. Stepping in to the cool water he moved till she was up to her neck and then found a rock to sit on that was high enough to keep her head above the water. Shifting her till her chest was against his. He sat with her head laying upon his left shoulder.

" You keep helping me. Even though you have no reason to.". Her voice nearly made him jump ten feet in the air.

" You saved Rin. Now I will save you slayer. It is the natural order of things. ". He answered as he shifted her again. Her bare breasts pressed closer to him and she moaned softly. Turning her head she looked into his golden eyes. Her fever caused her vision to blur slightly. Then she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. "You have beautiful eyes.". She whispered as she moved to sit. Letting her do as she pleased Sesshomaru loosened his hold on her. After straddling him she stopped moving and now her face was inches from his. " They are as gold as the sun.". She whispered through heavy breath.

" You are delusional by fever slayer.". Sesshomaru whispered back. The heat of her skin arousing his demon instinct. The sent of cherry blossom and jasmine mixed with his blood pulled him further into the need to touch her.

" I speak truth fever or no fever Sesshomaru sama.". She said her breath tickled his lips. Giving in he placed his clawed hand on her bare thigh. He let it slide up to her hip and then stop on the middle of her back. A shiver ran through her.

" My blood and youkai in your body is causing you to react this way toward me. The heat from your fever is fathering your actions.". He whispered as he moved closer to her lips.

" Is it?". She asked as she closed the distance and their lips met. His restraint snapped and he pulled her bare body closer to his as he deepened the kiss. She rapt her arms around his neck as he parted her lips with his tongue. A moan escaped her as he explored her mouth with passion. A low growl of frustration left his lips. The clothing of his pants that separated them was pissing him off. With amazing speed She was placed on her back on the grass. With a now completely bare red eyed Sesshomaru above her. Staring into her eyes was a full blood demon. Yet for reasons she could not explain she was not afraid. Instead she looked back in awe.

" You have beautiful eyes.". She said again.

" Mate, you have my sent mixing with yours. Yet you do not have my mark.". Sesshomaru said as he kissed her deeper then the last time.

Sesshomarus eyes changed back to gold and he pushed himself back nearly falling in the water. He fought with his demon blood to regain control but the words that escaped his own mouth confused him.

" What is this charm you have placed on me?". He asked narrowing his eyes at Sango. Who sat a few feet from him. Just as confused as him.

" Charm? What do you mean? She asked turning her head to the side. Her fever causing her to feel more confused then normal.

" You are a demon slayer. It must have been placed unconsciously. Just remove it! He demanded. He wanted to rip her head from her body but he refused to brake his word to Rin.

" Hai I am a demon slayer. Yet we demon slayers do not use charms nor do I know how to use them. How do you place a charm unconsciously? She asked as she swayed feeling dizzy from the heat of her fever.

He could detect no lie in her words. She was genuinely confused. Then stood and placed his clothing back on and grabbed her gown. He kneeled If my demon blood recognizes her as my mate then I would be unable to harm her even if I really wanted to. Placing the gown over her head he placed his clawed hand around her neck and concentrated. His hand refused to comply as he struggled trying to tighten it and choke the life from her. Yet it would not. I must see the healer that was present when my father used his poison to cure the guard. He thought as he removed his hand and lifted the now sleeping slayer. Who once again fell unconscious from her wounds.


	10. Attempted Murder

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime or the amazing characters

Authors note:

Forgive the late update. I found myself in an unfortunate situation called the flu and work. LOL

Now to continue on with this story!

Sesshomaru: what is unfortunate is the fact that I am once again subjected to your thoughts on my life. You human are fortunate that I cannot reach you in the real world.

Me: Oh Boo who. Get over it, you know you love this match up. Sangos hot and goes good with you! Now lets ignore the blah sesshomaru and read about the sesshomaru who is awesome!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 days later

The sun beat down on Kyou as he made his way through the gate to the inu lands. His face showed no sign of the anger he currently felt. After leaving the empty village of the slayers he had run into the town elder once again who invited him for tea while he told the tell of the slayers and their demise. After an hour his heart cried out for the female currently at the manor. The elder told him of the young lord kohakus where abouts after Kyou had informed him of the condition in which Sango lady of the slayers found herself in. He did not know her on a personal level but his anger still flamed in his gut at the details of her life. To lose all of her family and people in one day. To come home to a village full of the corpses of the people she loved and then to find hope at learning her brother lives yet only to have that hope crushed by learning that he is a corpses being kept alive by a jewel shard that has him under the control of the same demon who killed off her clan. The same demon who beat her until she was on the verge of death. How could anyone live through this and not wish for death to befall them. To stay so kind and loving. How could anyone be in a room with the person they wish revenge upon and not take his life. Instead to protect another and give up on taking their worst enemy's life. He left to deliver a letter only to learn of this horrible truth. The respect he now felt for this human made him want to protect her from further pain. What will Sesshomaru sama say to this new information. Kyou thought as Raikotsu and Haru closed the gate behind him.

"Hey Kyou welcome back!" Raikotsu yelled down as he waved. Haru walked over and handed a container of water to kyou.

" Hey Raikotus, thank you for the water Haru." kyou answered and took a drink then handed it back.

" You alright? You look angry. Well not really look but its just a feeling I am getting." Haru asked with a frown.

"It's nothing to worry about Haru. I'll send someone with some food for you guys. It's gotta suck being on gate duty for a month." Kyou said as he waved up at Raikotsu.

" Ah this is nothing, It's just until Vangar and bou get back from the south." Raikotsu yelled down.

" Only 2 more weeks and we can be lazy on our days off. Woot!" Haru said as he did a dramatic fist pump into the air.

Kyou laughed and shook his head at haru. " Just don't let Sesshomaru sama hear that or he will put you on poop duty in the barn. I'll catch you guys later gotta make a report." He said as he began walking toward the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a scroll and opening it Sesshomaru began to read. So he has answered my summons, good. Sesshomaru thought while closing and setting it back on his desk. Pinching the bridge of his nose he leaned back and let out a sigh. I will be meeting with the healer who was present when my father used his poison on a guard to counter that of another. The healer who suggested I use it on the slayer informed me of his name. kotsumaku a healer with unbelievable skill. He retired from the castle after losing his mate when my father was still alive. I am just glad that he answered my summons. He is not obligated to see me since my father released him from service after curing him and saving his life. A demon worthy of respect he should know what has happened. He will a river tomorrow at the suns highest.

A knock upon the study door broke Sesshomaru from his thoughts. The sent of the demon on the other side told Sesshomaru that Kyou had returned. " Enter." Sesshomaru said and watched as the large wooden door opened to reveal his black haired demon friend. The look in kyous eyes when he closed the door and turned to sesshomaru made Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow.

" I have returned my lord." Kyou said with a bow. This alarmed Sesshomaru the only time kyou acted so formal was when he was trying to hold in a rage that threatened to explode from within and cause his demon blood to serge forth.

" What has happened to cause your blood to rage Kyou?" Sesshomaru asked then listened to the story of kyous journey to the slayer village. As the details were reported to him Sesshomarus face slowly grew colder and colder until nothing could be read from his body language. It took about 30 minutes to tell him all that he had seen and all that the elder of the town had revealed to him. Sesshomaru stood and turned to the garden outside of his study window.

" Take the next few days off from your duty's. Once you have calmed and you are rested I would like for you to do something for me. I will tell you of the task when the time comes. Go get dinner and rest Kyou." Sesshomaru said then turned and watched as kyou smiled.

" As you command my lord." Kyou answered and stood then walked out of the office. The door closed leaving sesshomaru alone in his study. Blood dripped from his hand. His closed fist and white knuckles the only show of the rage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noon the next day:

" Welcome Kotsumaku sensei. Sesshomaru sama has prepared a room for you and some refreshments. You must have had a trying journey from the north. Sesshomaru will see you for dinner. Once you have rested. " Anna said as she lead him into the castle and through the halls. He stopped as a healer ran past them yelling to another down the hall leading to the infirmary.

" I do not understand! Her fever has gone up once more. She was stable yesterday and there is no sign of infection!" The healer yelled as he reached the other in the infirmary door way.

" She has had a febrile seizure, I have no clue what is causing this reaction! The poison is gone and the antidote has done it's job she should be getting better but she's not she losing her life energy and I have no clue as to why!" The healer in the door way answered then they both moved into the room. Kotsumaku turned to the direction of the infirmary and began to walk.

" Kotsumaku sensei?" Anna asked as she followed.

" I am curious as to this situation. The sent coming from the infirmary is that of a human and the healers are confused as to what is going on with this human. As a healer it matters not if the patient is demon of royalty, a Snail demon, or human. A case that is challenging is one of rarity and is one I find most interesting." The elder demon with grey long hair pulled back into a braid turned his green eyes to the maid Anna and smiled. The blue strips along his cheeks moved up as his fangs showed. Anna smile back and fallowed the demon dressed in formal robes the colors of blue and grey.

They walked into the infirmary to see 5 healers holding down a human female who was shaking from another seizure. Kotsumaku walked over and placed his hand upon her forehead. He raised an eyebrow. Then walked over to the table full of herbs. He picked up a scroll and opened it. The details of her injuries and the treatments were all recorded. "Hmmm a slayer with no name? Scorpion demon poison in the final stage. over 20 wounds and near fatal blood loss. Jakusa sensei? I know this name. Why would a healer who hates humans take command of this case? Treatments? Firstaid, herbs for infection, poison administration to counter the scorpion poison. Antidote, Prepared by Jakusa sensei administered by maki sensei. Why did Jakusa not administer it himself?" Kotsumaku mumbled to himself then turned to the healer he was ignoring. "You show me the scroll for the antidote." He said as he rolled the scroll in his hands closed.

" Who are you?" Maki asked as he took the scroll from him and narrowed his eyes.

" Kotsumaku." He answered and watched as maki's mouth dropped open.

" Kotsumaku? As in the Kotsumaku sensei? Maki asked as he looked back at anna. Who shook her head yes. Then he looked back at Kotsumaku and bowed.

" Forgive me for being rude Kotsumaku sensei." Maki said then turned and opened a draw. He pulled the scroll out and handed it to Kotsumaku. " This is the antidote Sensei."

Kotsumaku opened it and then his eyes narrowed. " The ingredients here are correct but one is prepared incorrectly. A mistake? No. A healer skilled enough to take command of the others would not make a mistake like this." He said as he layed the scroll on the table and moved over to the shelf pulling a scroll on Rhubarb out.

" Rhubarb?" Maki asked.

"It's not unusual that you do not know of it. It is a plant that can be used in cooking but recently it has been found that it can be used in medicine. Though the leaves are poisonous. They contain anthraquinone glycosides and oxalic acid. It would take an abnormally large amount of rhubarb leaves to kill a person (a 140-pound person would have to consume 10 pounds of leaves), even in small amounts the leaves can make a person ill. Symptoms of rhubarb stalk poisoning include: difficulty breathing, burning in the mouth, diarrhea, eye pain, seizures, and vomiting. Yet if you take into account that the person consuming the leaves is already close to death. It would take a lot less to cause the symptoms of poisoning and since it is new the cause of her illness would be unknown." He answered as he layed it down on the table and moved over to the left over antidote. Lifting the bowl to his nose he smelled and growled.

" What are you trying to say kotsumaku sensei?" Maki asked as he watched him work.

" I am saying that we need to summon Sesshomaru sama at once." He answered the anger in his voice made maki jump and turn to anna.

" Anna summon Sesshomaru sama. It is a matter of urgency." Maki said then froze as Kotsumaku interrupted. " Do not inform jakusa of our findings if you happen to pass him. Go strait to Sesshomaru sama with discretion Anna." Kotsumaku said while he began to sort through the herbs.

" Hai Kotsumaku sensei!" Anna answered then turned and quickly made her way to where sesshomaru is.

" How long ago was the antidote given to her?" He asked maki.

" A week or more." He answered then began to hand kotsumaku the things he needed. The other healers in the room remained silent as they received the command to stay here due to the fact of discretion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock upon his study door made sesshomaru look up from his scroll. "Enter Inuyasha." He said and then Inuyasha opened the door and closed it behind him.

" Rin is with Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara. She seems to have calmed down and appears more relaxed now. I wanted to know of Sangos condition." Inuyasha said as he took a seat on a chair across from his older brother.

" I see, Though it pains me to thank you I must. Having the kitsune and neko around has helped Rin to feel safe." Sesshomaru answered.

" Would it kill you to just thank me?" Inuyasha asked with narrowed eyes.

" I believe it would. For your head may become the size of this room. Which would in turn crush me." Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

" Haha very funny."

" The slayer was stable last I heard from the healers- An urgent knock interrupted his words. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked the person who had interrupted.

" Sesshomaru sama kotsumaku sensei has asked for your presence in the infirmary. He has stated that it is a matter of great urgency. The slayers condition has taken a turn for the worse and he also asked me to be discreet in informing you of this." Anna said as soon as the door was open.

" Discreet? What were his exact words?" Sesshomaru asked as both he and inuyasha stood.

" Anna summon Sesshomaru sama. It is a matter of urgency." Do not inform jakusa of our findings if you happen to pass him. Go strait to Sesshomaru sama with discretion Anna." Anna repeated both maki and kotsumaku senseis words to Sesshomaru then watched as his eyes narrowed and both the brothers walked over to her. They then moved through the door and toward the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Anna walked into the infirmary to chaos. The 4 healers held a shaking slayer down on her side as vomit fell into a bowl held under her chin. The two lead healers were working over time grinding together herbs. Until Kotsumaku saw Sesshomaru enter.

" What is the matter of urgency?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kotsumaku picked up the 3 scrolls and walked over to sesshomaru. Maki took over for kotsumaku as the 4 walked into a separate room.

" I followed a healer into the infirmary when I first arrived due to curiosity for this I wish to apologize sesshomaru sama. This is the scroll of the injuries and treatments for the slayer. I looked over everything and found an error in her treatment. Specifically in the antidote. This is an ingredient used in the antidote called Rhubarb." Kotsumaku said as he handed the scroll to sesshomaru. He watched as he opened it and finished reading.

" Rhubarb why does this plant bring urgency?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

" This plant is used in the antidote. All but the leaves of this plant yet I found traces of the leaves in the left over of the antidote." Kotsumaku answered.

" Yes that would make sense. The scroll spoke of the leaves being toxic. What is it you are implying kotsumaku?" Sesshomaru asked.

" A lead healer would never make such a mistake Sesshomaru sama. Jakusa sensei was the one who prepared the antidote. In the slayers condition even a small amoud of rhubarb toxin would kill her over time. I do not know if you are aware but Jakusa was around when I still worked here. His father was killed because of a human slayer. His hatred for humans is deep my lord. What I imply is he has poisoned this slayer knowingly. I do not just suggest this as a possibility my lord for the one who discovered the medical use for rhubarb is none other then jakusa sensei himself." He answered as he handed the third scroll to sesshomaru. He had found this scroll upon Jakusa senseis desk. It was a scroll of his findings. All of the tests and information on rhubarb signed by jakusa.

" He knows of the toxin and would never make a mistake in using the leaves my lord." Kotsumaku said anger finally showing on the elder demons face.

Inuyasha who had been silently listening exploded. WHERE IS HE IMMA KILL THE DAMN BASTERED!

Before Inuyasha could move Sesshomaru Raced from the room. His eyes began to bleed red. A rage like none before exploded from within him. The healers in the room Jumped at the sound of Inuyashas anger. When the sliding door slammed open they all watched as the raged demon lord raced out of the room. All of them were frightened by the look in their lords eyes. This only happened once when Rin was taken. Whatever was going on here had thrown the emotionless sesshomaru sama into a rage and whoever was the cause of this would pay with their life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyou had run into Jakusa on the path to the front gate. He was bringing Raikotsu and Haru some lunch.

" Where you headed?" Kyou asked as they walked down the path.

" I have a conference to attend in the east." Jakusa answered with a smile.

" Ah must be a trying journey ahead sensei. Has the slayer stabilized?" He said as he shifted the bentou into his left hand.

" Hai, I left maki in charge of her condition." Jakusa answered kyous question as he looked back to the path ahead. They reached the gate.

" Hey kyou!" Haru and raikotsu yelled from the top of the gate. Haru jumped down and met the two demons.

" Hey! I brought you guys some lunch made by suzume." Kyou said then handed the rapt boxes over to haru.

Haru dropped the boxes and froze a look of dread appeared upon his face as he broke out in a sweat.

" What is it Haru!" Raikotsu yelled down knowing that something was coming. Haru had the power to feel the emotions of near by demons and humans. Mostly he was able to shut it off but when the emotions are strong it invades into his senses.

" Rage. Like none other. I have never felt such a rage as this." Haru said as he began to back away from jakusa. As a sense of fear invaded into his senses " What have you done that it would anger Sesshomaru sama so?" Haru asked as he grabbed Kyous sleeve and jumped back pulling kyou out of the way as Sesshomaru appeared in front of Jakusa. He grabbed Jakusas neck and slammed him into the gate 10 feet away. Inuyasha appeared looking just as angry as his brother and the three others stood confused.

" You will die for your betrayal!" Sesshomaru growled out his eyes becoming more red.

" Betrayal? That bitch deserves no mercy! She looks just like that human bitch that killed my father! She is a slayer! From the same slayer clan that took his life! You betray us lord of the west for showing mercy to that slayer bitch!" Jakusa yelled as he struggled against Sesshomarus hold.

The red took over his eyes completely at jakusas words. Haru began to breath harder as he held his chest. The rage that his lord was currently in was suffocating Haru since he was so close to the demon lord it was stronger then anything he has ever felt.

" You have harmed that which you should not have. You have barred you fangs to me your lord. You have poisoned that which is mine to protect! Now you will die by the weapon you used to betray me!" Sesshomaru said as he released his poison into Jakusas neck. He began to choke and gasp for air. Then he began to scream and shake until his body became limp and lifeless. Sesshomaru couldn't shake the rage. Taking his free hand he plunged his claws into the chest of the dead Jakusa and ripped out his unbeating heart. The red faded and he calmed. He was now able to sense the presence of the four others. Turning to then the look of surprise on their faces was enough to calm him completely. He dropped both the body and heart and turned to Kyou and Inuyasha.

" Kyou Inuyasha meet me in my study there are thing in which me must discuss. Haru Raikotsu throw this piece of shit out of my lands. His sent displeases me." Sesshomaru said then disappeared.

" Hai My lord the three male demons said as Inuyasha watched his brother disappear.

" If he didn't do that I would have. Fucking bastard had the nerve to harm one of my pack! Inuyasha growled out. As he turned and followed his brother.

" What just happened?" Raikotsu asked

" I have never seen or felt Sesshomaru sama in such a rage before." Haru said.

" I believe Jakusa tried to kill the slayer. Why that would send our lord into a rage I do not know the answer to that. I think I should go before im next with the mood our lord is in I do not wish to be punished for taking to long to follow his orders." Kyou answered.

The 2 gate keepers turned to the body and paled then rushed to do as they were told.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru walked back into the infirmary. All the healers froze and turned to Sesshomaru. The smell of Jakusas blood was strong and all there faces paled when the answer to the situation was finally revealed. Jakusa had betrayed their lord.

" My lord I have given her a remedy that will counter the effect of rhubarb toxin." Kotsumaku said handing him the complete list of herbs and their uses that was used to treat her.

" My lord. I was the one to give her the antidote. I did not prepare it but I was the one to administer it. I will receive what ever punishment you see fit." Maki said as he kneeled in front of Sesshomaru.

" That is not necessary I will not punish a healer who followed my orders. Nor will I punish a healer who followed the orders given by the lead healer. It was Jakusa who betrayed me not you. I will be putting you in charge of her care maki. I have another matter to discuss with Kotsumaku. I will be sending Kyou to watch over her from now on. So expect his arrival.

" Hai my lord." Maki said as he stood and continued his preparation to change the slayers bandages. He also wanted to recheck everything that jakusa sensei had done himself for pre caution.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 4 arrived at his study. When sesshomaru sat the meeting began.

" I wish for all present to know of this. So quietly listen." Sesshomaru said.

" I understand the reason for your summon now my lord. Though your father used the same cure. It was on a male guard. The cure is similar to the mating ritual. The exchange of blood and youkai. Though I do not understand on how your demon blood could recognize her as your mate. The antidote contained your blood but your youkai was not included. Did you give her your yokai at a time that was close to the exchange of blood? Kostumaku asked

" I did, She was having a nightmare and her pain caused her to move around and reopen her wounds. So I put her into a dreamless painless sleep. Sesshomaru lied. He would not tell them her pain caused him discomfort.

" Then that means that unknowing the first step of the ritual has been completed. Though she is human. I do not know if the customs is the same as it is for a demon." Kotsumaku said.

" Though I feel kinda irritated that sango is now subjected to being in your company for the rest of her life. I understand that if this did not happen she would be dead. I can tell you now. Sango is a fullmoon slayer. She comes from a royal family of the north. The ancestor of the silver clan a Half demon was her mothers great great great and so on with the greats grandfather. Fullmoon slayers are demon slayers who have demon blood in there ancestry. Mostly all the slayers in her clan come from descendants of these fullmoon slayers which is how they are the oldest clan of slayers. Though now that the blood has mixed many times with that of a human almost no trace can be scented from them. Though some times there is one who is born with great power or a long life span. I believe that this half demon ruled over the north when our great grandfather was the ruler of the west. So the customs is the same. Once a mate is taken it is for life. If you have given her your blood that could be another cause of this reaction. If she has not excepted you as her mate by heart then she may reject it. The ritual of exchange is the same for her clan. But the choice of mate is different. It must be decided by the heart. Also If she excepts you and you do not except her blood in return she will die. Another thing you should know. Sango knows that she is the next lady of the north. She wishes to release her brother from Naraku before they make a decision on who will rule. I believe sango will though. She will never allow her brother to be subjected to more cages and that is what she views lords and ladys as. those without freedom. Her brother will no longer be able to rule without feeling pain. It was by his weapon and hands that their father met his end. The lord of the slayers. If he took his fathers place even though Naraku was the one who pulled the strings he would never be able to forgive himself. So she will most likely be taking his place." Inuyasha said while sighing Kagome was going to flip out at this new information.

" It makes sense now why the towns people call her Lady Sango. They were not apart of the slayer village. So I was wandering why they called her lady. They must also know that she is their next lady. The ruler of the north. Kyou said. Then looked over to sesshomaru.

" I will have you guard her kyou. Never leave her alone. I will not have her put in harms way again." Sesshomaru said then turned to kotsumaku and thanked him for coming and told him to stay as long as he wished and to ask for whatever he wanted.

" I will inform Kagome and miroku of the new information. I can't not tell them after the death of her clan this is the only family she has now." Inuyasha said then turned to leave.

" I understand and Inuyasha. She will wake soon when she does I wish for you to come along when I explain everything to her." Sesshomaru said.

" of corse or she may try to kill you. Sango is one tough woman to handle when she is mad. There were many times I thought she had caught on fire. I even threw her into a stream once because she was so mad I saw flames engulf her whole body. Boy did I regret that. It doesn't take magic beads to slam me into a five foot deep whole when it comes to an enraged sango holding a 5 thousand pound boomerang." Inuyasha said through a laugh. He was happy he could talk to his brother this way. He saw sesshomaru smirk and then he excused himself and headed to where his group was playing by a stream.

Sesshomaru was lost. What in the world had he gotten himself into?


	11. Kirara's rage Everyone on edge

Chapter 11 I do not own this anime.

Sorry For taking so long all the time to update my lovely readers.

please for give the errors in spelling and grammar. I have been writing for 2 hrs and want to just post it right away! I promise I will reread and correct the next chap. lol

thank you so much for your time and patients with me. Thank you to the reader who have replied to this story. Your thoughts are why I continue this story. My computer crashed and I had to get a new one. Hopefully this one is nice to me and I get the next chapter out sooner then lately. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 11 Kiraras rage, everyone on edge.

Sango opened her eyes to a dark room. Where am I? she thought as she trys to sit up. The sound of a meow alerted her that her most trusted friend was beside her. Kirara peaked her head out from under the hospital blanket. She did not want to leave the warmth of her mistress. Yet she could see Sango strugling to sit up. After wiggling free. she squeezed her tiny body under the small space between the bed and sangos back. Then she transformed. Making Sango sit up with her large body behind her. Then she meowed again and rapt her two tails around her mistress keeping her close. For Kirara had been so afraid of losing another friend. For the past two days she refused to leave. She had entertained the young child because she could feel her discomfort and fear. When Rin was more comfortable she had come to this room only to hear of the healers attempt on her mistresses life. Anger almost took her but she watched as the demon who smelled so similar to Inuyasha raced from the room only to return with the smell of blood upon his person. She new that this attempt had been stopped. For that she was indebt to the full inu demon lord. Sango was all she had left of her clan just as she was all Sango had now interms of family. Yes they both had friends now. But these friends had not lived through the same pain that the two from the slayer clan had. They did not fully understand that if Sango dies Kirara would shortly follow due to depression. She had been afriad she had failed once again in protecting the two most important to her. She vowed then as she pushed sangos blanket aside and crawled under to lay against her unharmed side. She would not leave her side again. She would watch all who enter this room like the demon she was. If they so much as took a breath wrong she would tare them apart.

She almost killed a female healer the next day. She was asleep when she was lifted up and taken from her mistresses side. Sleep left her quickly as she transformed into her larger form. The frightened healer lay beneath the enraged two tail fire cat whose claw pushed into her right shoulder causing blood to pudle beneath her. The cry of pain alerted a gaurd outside of the room and he quickly rushed in. This enraged kirara more. She had become so aware that everyone whom she had never seen or sented had become an enemy out to kill her mistress. Kirara jumped away from the female demon and lifted her chest to raise her hight. She was now infront of the bed Sango lay unconsious upon. A loud angery warning. Left her large fanged mouth as she stood in a stance that suggested that she would attack if they so much as moved. Kyou had left to use the restroom. When he entered the hall he heard the sound of a cry followed by a quard yelling and running into the room. What confused him more was the anger and desperate warning growl that fallowed. He rushed to the door and stopped with wide eyes he froze. A red eyed fire cat ontop of the quard. What should he do? He thought as he stood there then raced from the room. He could not rush in and try to subdue the raged demon cat. For there race was as powerful as a full blood inu demon. He reached the courtyard where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were discussing Naraku. Kyou called out as loud as he could.

"Inuyasha sama! Please come quickly somthing is wrong with the two tail fire cat demon!" Kyou screamed he was afraid the cat would do somthing she would later regret in her rage. The two brothers looked to kyou and then raced to his side and through the hallways. They reached the inferamary and froze at the sight. Kirara was standing on her back legs and her hight reached that of a bear yokai. In her rage her size had almost doubled. Then she shook her head violently and raised her left claced paw and swatted the guard away from the bed. Sesshomaru listened as the growls and hisses left Kiraras mouth. Able to understand her words his eyes widdened for only a second.

"Stay away! You think I would let you remove me from my misstresses side Inu bitch! I do not know of you! Take another step or move from the spot you lay and that wound in your shoulder will be the least of your worries! Noone else will harm my family! Kirara growled out standing once again infront of the bed her larger form blocked Sango completly now. She had forced her form to take that of one that could cover her misstress completly. Even though this could harm herself she would do anything to not lose what was most presious to her. The healer was so afraid she went to stand so she could run.

"Do not move from that spot Yuri! If you so much as lift a finger she will kill you!" Sesshomaru said loudly. Yuri froze as did the guard who was about to stand as well. Inuyasha walked in and stood infront of Kirara.

"Calm yourself Kirara." With these simple words from her friend the red left her eyes and her form slowly sharnk until she was in her smaller form. She shook her head and her breath came in and out quickly.

"Inuyasha? Dont let them take her from me." Kirara managed to hisses out then fell to the side unconsious. Inuyasha lifted the now small cat from the floor and placed her next to Sango. He turned to this Yuri. Another healer rushed in and was now tending to her wound.

"What did you do to cause her to become so angery?" Inuyasha asked and Yuri looked to him. She was now calm and felt somewhat sad. "I was going to replace Slayer samas Bandages and I did not wish to wake the fire cat from her sleep. So I carefully picked her up to lay her on this bed. But she woke suddenly and the next thing I knew I was under her with this wound. I apoligise Inuyasha sama, Sesshomaru sama I now realise my mistake. I sould have known. The fire cat had been awake all night on edge. After what happened with the last healer I should have been more careful. She was just protecting that which she feels is presious to her." Yuri said as tears beagn to fall. She had just started working here and now that this had happened she felt she would be dismissed. Yet she wasnt. It was unintentional and now everyone knew how on edge Kirara was. The coming night and next day noone so much as hinted they would move her. Before they would aproch Sango they would inform her and wait untill Kirara nodded. The only ones who could move without fear were Sesshomaru, Rin, kyou, Inuyashas group, Maki, and Kotsumaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kirara looked to Sango and meowed. "Thank you kirara." Sango whispered her throut was dry and sore. She smiled and looked around. Her body was like a heavy stone. It ached all over and felt like she had fallen and rolled down a rocky slop. Her head pounded and she felt weak. Some how she knew she had escaped death. Kyou walked back in the room with some fresh water in to wooden cups. Sango looked to the demon and fear took hold. As the memories of the stone cell in which Naraku had kept her and rin.

"I mean you no harm slayer." Kyou said as he handed the cup over to Sango. She took it slowly and lifted it to Kiraras nose. Kirara smelled it and nodded her head with a happy meow. Sango took that as an okay and took a long drink of the cold water. It was her savior for the soreness instantly became less painful. She watched this demon over the cup as he took a seat to her right. The chair he sat in sparked a memory or a dream. Sesshomarus lips upon hers came to the forefront of her mind. a red tint took form upon her cheeks. another memory or dream then resurfaced. That of which took place at a warter fall and when her face could become no redder. she choked upon her water.

"I am Kyou, Sesshomaru sama has appointed me as your guard. You have been asleep for 2 weeks. You were injured and poison almost claimed your life. But Rin and sesshomaru sama brought you here to the west to heal. The rest will be told to you by Sesshomaru sama himself. Inuyasha sama and your friends are here as well." Kyou said as he watched her eyes widden with surprise. It looked like she knew where she was this confused him.

"Sango, please call me sango. When a demon calls me slayer it puts me on edge." Sango replied and leaned against Kirara completly. Having her there made this easy to handle. The fear she felt slowly left her as kirara purred softly. Kyou looked at this woman. Her answer was not one of an injured frightened girl who had just awoken after nearly dieing. It was a strong and confident response one you would not expect from a human. He had seen her eyes move to the wepon beside her as she spoke. In her state she would take up her wepon, if I so much as gave her a reason to. What a strong human. Kyou thought as his respect for her grew.

"But of course Sango sama. I am here for your protection ask anything of me should you need it." Kyou said with a friendly smile.

Maki entered the room and smiled "You have woken slayer sama, I was begining to worry I had made a mistake in treating your wounds." He said as he came over and reached out to place his hand on her forehead. Sango flinched away from him. "Forgive me. I am the lead healer here. My name is Maki. I wish to check you for fever, may I?" He asked with a kind smile. His grey eyes shined with no lie. His short black hair was messy like he had been rushing around. He stood tall in white clothing similar to sesshomarus. Without the red. Sango nodded and sat stiff as he placed his hand on her head. "No fever. Your wounds are closing at an amazing speed for a human. I will inform Sesshomaru sama and Inuyasha sama that you are now awake and cohirent." He said then bowed smiling he stood and left the room.

What in the world did I miss? Was all that really a dream? Is what my mother said true? even though it was just a dream? Sango though

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muhahahahahahaha to be continued ... :)


	12. Return & repay

Chapter 12:

Sango layed her head back on her best friend and closed her honey colored eyes. Kirara meowed to reassure Sango of her presence. She could feel that her mistress was still on edge. Her fear had left her but she was still guarded against the demon who sat to the right of her. Sango let the dream she had of her mother and father reenter her mind.

"Sango you must go back. It is not yet your time to be here." Yumi said as she held her daughters shoulders in her hands. Sangos eyes widened when her mothers honey colored eyes entered her now clear vision. She was dressed in a beautiful black kimono with cherry blossoms on the skirt. Sango followed her mother hair with her eyes as the knee length strands of black flew to the left. Then she looked around at the misty slayer village. Her friends and the villagers stood around the two of them. Then she saw her father walk out from the crowd and towards them. "Your mother speaks truth my beloved daughter. It is not yet time for you to find your way here to the after life. You must go back." tatsuma sand as he stood next to the two almost identical women.

"Mother? Father? Everyone? How is this possible?" Sango said as tears began to fall down her pale cheeks.

"You are close to death in the world of life my child. If you do not except the blood that has been given to you. You will stay here in this world of the dead. Never to wake. Never to live again. You must live sango. For it is in you that your beloved brother finds peace. With out your presence in the world of the living your brothers soul will be pulled into the fire. You must save him and let him regain the heart he has lost." Her mother said as tear began to fall from her eyes as well.

"Blood?" Sango asked as her tears fell harder and her knees caved. They slowly lowered to the ground and wrapped their arms around each other as the three hugged each other with all their might.

" You my child are the strongest of the full moon slayers. Your life span and spirit is that of a half demon. Though it is not noticeable you carry the blood of a half inu demon in your veins. Now that your heart has stopped and started once again your ability will manifest. You will heal as quickly as a half demon. You senses will intensify. You will live longer then the humans do. My child I learned of your gift when You were born. You have received the ability to give life to humans. As did our ancestor midoriko. She was able to change the life span of humans. To give a long life to only those you hold most dear. Only few can receive this gift from you. If you do not feel in your heart great love for the person you give half demon life to then they will not receive the mark. You were 9 When kohaku was 3 and he was injured by a bear demon. You rushed to his side and cried when you learned of the fatal wounds. You hugged him and placed your head to his. I watched as you said these words. "I give you life so you may live happy. I give you peace so you may grow strong. I give you love for you are most precious to me." As the words left your lips a black circle appeared right above his heart. You had given your beloved brother the life of a half demon. I watched as the wound that would have killed him closed and he opened his eyes and smiled. You did not remember doing this. I later learned that your ability only showed its-self at such a young age because you could not let kohaku die." Yumi said as the tears continued to fall.

"I do not remember doing that." Sango said as she closed her arms tighter around her mother and father.

"Kohaku lives my daughter. The shard is not keeping him alive it only controls him. If it is removed he will not die. For his wounds that he received the day of my death were not fatal for a half demon. Your brother lives, save him. release him from the control of that monster. Tell him I am the one who is sorry for not protecting him on that day. For you to wake you must accept the blood of a demon. He has given you his blood to heal you. He will now give you the gift of life. You must wake. Return and pay this debt. You must give one most precious to him the gift of demon life. Sango my beloved daughter. You have suffered enough I pray you will now find the happiness you will give to others." Tatsuma said as he held his daughter tight against him. He then release her as a light engulfed her. The last words Sango heard as she disappeared from this world were. "We love you both never forget that my children." Her parents voices faded as she woke to a dark room.

Sango opened her eyes as the words echoed in her head. " Return and repay this debt. You must give the one most precious to him the gift of demon life." Sango slowly sat up and looked around. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Kyou almost jumped from his seat when Sango suddenly sat up and looked around. He watched as she again closed her eyes. Her brow crinkled in concentration.

Sango slid her legs from the bed and tried to stand. Kirara meowed and jumped from the bed to the floor. She was concerned what had caused her Mistress to suddenly try to stand? It felt like her Mistress was searching for something. Kyou then jumped up and moved to her side.

"You must not stand Sango sama you are still very injured." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving.

"I must, for there is something I must do." Sango said. the look in her eyes stopped his words dead. What is that look? It is the look I get from My lord when he wishes for me not to question him. The look I can not defy even if I wanted to. He removed his hand and took a step back. Sango placed her hands on Kirara who now stood in front of her to offer her help. She almost fell when her knees gave way but she caught herself and stood again. Sango began to slowly take steps as Kirara fallowed allowing her Mistress to use her back as support. When they reached the door sango began to fall. Kyou rushed forward and lifted her into his arms. She struggled to get free but his voice stopped her. "It is my duty to keep you safe. Even from your stubborn self Sango sama. Tell me where it is you must go and I will take you. If I let you walk you will hurt yourself and in-turn I will be punished." He said this with a smile and she nodded. "That way." Sango said as she pointed to the left in the hallway. She fallowed her senses and pointed a turn here and a turn there. Through the hallways they walked until they reached the gardens where a small child sat under a cherry blossom tree talking to a squarl who just happened to be in the tree above her. When kyou walked into view of the child she smiled and jumped up causing the squarl to jump in fright.

"Sango sama you have awoke!" Rin called as she ran over and kyou placed Sango on her feet and then helped her to sit. When She was comfortable Rin gently hugged Sango.

"Rin, There is Something I wish to give you. Something that will let you stay with Sesshomaru sama for a very long time. Something that will keep you in my life for a long time. Is it okay if I give you this gift?" Sango asked as she pulled away just enough to see the small girls face. Rin looked confused but she smiled and nodded her head. She trusted Sango and if she could stay with both of the people she loved for a long time by receiving this gift then she would except it happily. Kyou listened to the words that this slayer spoke. Stay with sesshomaru for a long time? A gift? The small girl would only be able to stay with his lord so long as her human life aloud it. No more then one hundred years maybe even less. Why was this Slayer trying to confuse the child? In the future due to her human blood she will die way before sesshomaru sama even ages into an older demon? He thought as he watched Sango place her head to Rins.

"I give you life, so you may live happy. I give you peace, so you may grow strong. I give you love for you are most precious to him. With this the Debt of life has been repaid. May the blood of my ancestors guide you safely through your new destiny Rin." Sango said and kyou watched as a black circle that looked like a full moon appeared on the back of Rins neck.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked out of the door to the gardens and stopped when they had found the women that they were looking for. Sesshomaru watched as sango placed her head against Rins and then spoke. Debt of life? Ancestors blood, New destiny? What was this girl doing? Sesshomaru thought as he started walking forward. He stopped a step away from them and looked at the black circle on the back of Rins neck. "What did you do to her?" He asked with a threat in his voice.

"For you to wake you must accept the blood of a demon. He has given you his blood to heal you. He will now give you the gift of life. You must wake. Return and repay this debt. You must give the one most precious to him the gift of demon life." "These were the words my father said to me when my heart stopped and I woke in the world of the dead. I know now it was not a dream. I have given Rin the Life span of a Half demon. My debt to you Sesshomaru Lord of the west has now been repaid. A life for A life, is what I have done." Sango said as she stood with the help of Kirara.

"Sesshomaru sama I'm like you now! You said that I would one day die because I was human and it was the natural order. I was sad because I would leave you all alone. But I know I will be with you for a long time now. Not just because sango sama said so but because I feel it here!" Rin said as she pointed to her heart.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and digested this new information. Rins humanity was a concern for him. He knew that one day he would lose her because of her human life span. Though he would never say it aloud Rin was important to him. So important he did not know how he would fare should she pass to the afterlife. He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of the slayers voice.

"I do not wish to confuse you so I must clarify. Nothing has changed other than her life span. Rin is still human. She will not gain the senses or strength of a half demon. All I have given her is the years she will live. The only one I was able to give a full half demon life to was My brother. Because we share the same blood I was able to give to him some of my own life energy. I would do whatever I must to save him from pain. I did not even know I had done this until I met my mother in the world of the dead. Kohaku lives, even without the Jewel shard he will live." She said as she looked to Inuyasha and tears began to fall down her pale face. She had over exerted herself. She knew this when her body gave up and began to fall. Sesshomaru moved to her side and lifted her into his arms.

"You have placed me in your debt once again slayer. You had no debt to repay. I spared your life only because you had protected Rins." Sesshomaru said emotionless. Sango looked into his cold eyes. He handed her to Kyou then spoke again.

"When you have decided what it is you want from me I will listen. Though I may already know the answer. Your brother will be found and brought to me. Then I will be no longer be in-debt to you, a human." He said. Why he was being so cold to her? He did not know but a feeling of regret came over him when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"You owe me nothing. I wish for nothing from you. I will take nothing from you. When I have recovered I will leave and save what is mine to protect. I do not wish for your interference. Nor your help when it is so obvious that you feel obligated to give it. He is my family. This debt you speak of does not exist. So please do not speak to me as though I did this for Rin to get something from you. For Rin is Important to me to. Kyou thank you please put me down." she said and kyou did as he was asked. Kirara came over to Sango and knelled until Sango climbed on her back. Kirara lifted from the ground and flew through the hall back to the room. Then she helped Sango climb into the bed and covered her with the blanket. Then she became small and curled into a ball by her side.

Her words surprised him. A human with that much pride was unheard of. To speak so coldly to a demon and a lord at that would send even a full demon to the grave early. But she did and then turned and left before he could answer.

"I knew it. there was no way you could except Sango as your mate. Let alone treat her like a person and not a stone you happened to kick out of your way. Sango is a royal. She has demon lineage and she is a powerful warrior. Yet you just accused her of using trickery to get what she wants. An insult to an honor bound warrior such as the one you just spit into her face will only fuel her hate for you. Did you not understand what I said? She must choose you by heart. If she turns to hate she will be subjected to excruciating pain because she already has your blood and yokai in her veins. I can forgive you for your abandonment because it was for my own sake. I can forgive you for your cold treatment. But If you Destroy the women Sango is, the women I view as my little sister, because of your selfish and cold heart. I will never forgive you. At that time should she suffer anymore pain then she has already because of you. I will Kill you." Inuyasha said In a low threat as he looked at his older brother with disgust. This threat reached Sesshomaru because it was out of Inuyashas character to calmly threaten him. He knew that Inuyasha was very serious and should it happen Inuyasha would fight with a strength he had yet to show. His true 100 percent serious strength.

Inuyasha walked away and kyou had already left to guard the slayer. Sesshomaru turned to Rin and his eyes widened. "Rin why do you cry?" He asked as he patted her head. "Sesshomaru sama why do you hate Sango sama? You said something so very mean to her. Sango sama would never use Rin to trick you. Sango sama loves Rin like Rin loves Sango sama right?" She asked as another tear fell. He realized that his words not only insulted the slayer but hurt rin as well.

"The slayer does hold the human emotion love for you Rin. My words should not have been spoken. Do not pay mind to them." He said as he patted her head again and she wiped her face with a nod.


	13. I dare you!

Chap 13 I do not own this anime. Here is another chap I got into the groove of writing and now I have another chap on the same day enjoy lol :)

Sango looked to the door as Kyou walked into the infirmary. She was still angry at sesshomaru for his accusation. she watched the way he walked over to the chair and how he sat. Noble demon. She thought with a sigh.

"You do not need to protect me or spend every second here. You must have important matters to attend to." She said with a smile.

"Do you not see yourself as an important matter?" Kyou asked with an eyebrow raised. this slayer continued to confuse him. selfless is the only word he could use to describe her. First she gave rin the life span of a demon. then she is concerned with my time. Still covered in wounds and in pain she thinks nothing of herself.

"I have Kirara. I am a capable warrior and If I need help there is Inuyasha or Kagome." She said and lifted kirara into her arms. She winced when she moved her right arm the wrong way.

"Yes I do agree with that statement." Inuyasha said from the door. Sangos head snapped up and she smiled at her friends. "Sango!" Shippo yelled as he ran and jumped up into her arms. "I was so worried you would not get better." Kagome said as happy tears began to fall. She walked over and hugged sango. "I am glad you are well Sango." Miroku said then took a step forward. Sango froze in Kagomes arms. his voice brought a wave of pain that the demons in the room could sense. Acting on instinct kyou was in front miroku in a second as a growl left his lips.

"Sango sama is this human an enemy?" Kyou asked in a dark voice as the rest of the group stood still.

"You can say that. He is the enemy of the race of women." Inuyasha said then looked to the source that caused him the most fear. "Kagome wait, I was just joking. Lets not get hasty here. This is the infirmary where the injured sleep." He said waving his hands back and forth and fear showed on his face. This caused Kyou to calm and look at Kagome. This weak human can cause Inuyasha sama to look so afraid. He watched as she walked over to inuyasha and grabbed his ear. Then she pulled him into the hallway in front of the door. "Now there is no reason I need to stop. Baka You could have gotten Miroku killed! Dummy! She yelled. Kyou covered his ears and looked around. The young fox demon had his ears covered already. Sango sama had her hands over Kiraras ears as well. He looked back to the yelling female. "Be quiet Bitch your voice is going to wake the dead!" Inuyasha said and then it looked like shadows engulfed the female yelling. She went quiet and he watched as Inuyasha backed away. "No Kagome wait. I didn't mean it." He squeaked out as his back touched the wall. "I...NU...YA...SHA... SIT! BAKA! SIT SIT SIT! BAAAKKKKAAAA! Kagome screamed then turned around and crossed her arms. Walking into the room again to stand next to Sango. Kyous eyes widened as Inuyasha slammed into the floor over and over. She didn't even touch him. He thought then looked around again as the rest of the group shook there heads. So this was a normal thing he thought. I must remember to not get on this mikos bad side. He thought then turned to Sango.

"Sango sama do you wish for this monk to leave?" He asked and waited for a reply. "No it is okay. Thank you but it is okay. I am fine." She said. An obvious lie but he did not question her. Inuyasha had managed to pull himself from the floor and re inflate his body. He wasn't mad. After all he did call her a bitch. Inuyasha thought. That was really the only time she used the s word. Unless he was being really unreasonable. Mostly when the situation in volved a certain wolf demon. Kagome had long ago taken the beads from his neck. She trusted him and wanted him to know this. But her powers had grown and now she could use the s word on anyone she wanted. Though it took time with others. After Kagome released him from the beads the two had confessed their feelings. They were now happily matted. Inuyasha walked over to kagome. He poked her in the side and she glared at him. Using the puppy dog eyes on her times ten he was silently saying sorry. She caved with a sigh and smiled. Kyou walked over to his chair and took a seat. Sango smiled she was happy but a deep sadness still remained underneath the smile. Her eyes shinned with this sadness even though she appeared happy. kyou could see it. He knew this sadness for he to once had that look.

"There is something I wish to ask. Kirara do you mind taking Shippo and going to play with Rin?" Sango said and the fire cat nodded and raced out of the room with shippo. He was used to being left out of the adult conversations. He didn't mind because Kirara was fun to play with. The rest of the group turned to sango and waited till shippo was out of hearing range.

"I feel different. It is not just my senses and healing that have changed. Nor my life span. I wonder if something is wrong. I can feel the flesh wounds healing but there is a pain that is throbbing in my chest. Do you mind fetching Maki sensei for me kyou? While Kagome has a look at me." He nodded with worried eyes. Then left followed by Inuyasha and miroku. She began to remove the sleeve's of the white night kimono. Kagome placed her hand on Sangos upper chest and closed her eyes. She used her power to feel the beat of her heart. She felt 3 beats then a stop then 3 beats with another stop.

"Kagome you know don't you? Please just tell me." Sango said and Kagome opened her eyes. "I do know what may be causing this. Inuyasha told me." She answered then her hand moved to her side. Sango pulled her sleeve's back on and watched as Kagome walked around the bed and pulled the chair closer then sat down. She then took Sangos hand. "Sesshomaru used his blood in the antidote. Which you already know. He used his yokai to place you into a dreamless sleep so you wouldn't keep opening your wounds. Do you remember the exchange Inuyasha and I did to complete the first step of Our mating?" Kagome asked then smiled sadly. "I remember you both cut your palms and let your blood drop into a metal cup full of spring water. that miyoga brought for the ritual. Then inuyasha gave you his yo...ka...i through a K...i..ss." Sango said as things began to come together in her mind. "Sesshomaru gave me his bloo...d and his yo...k...ai." She stuttered out as her mind swirled in circles.

"yes unknowing to Lord Sesshomaru he gave you both." Kagome said as she watched her friends face turn white. "I know the ritual of exchange. My clan does this as well when they take the one they love as a Life mate. You are saying that the first step has been complete? But how can this happen? Did he take my blood? I don't love him! I Do Not Even know him! How can I after everything he has done to Inuyasha! He has tried to kill his brother on many occasions while I would do everything in my power to save mine! He hates humans! My mother and father said to except it but i did not know that it was this! I am Human, Though I have less then a 10 percent of demon blood in my veins I am mostly human! " Sango yelled as she grabbed her chest which was starting to hurt immensely. She coughed and couldn't breath. It Hurt like something was eating her from the inside out. Kagome jumped up and watched as Sango rolled to her side and curled into a ball. She was in pain, real pain. This was not normal. It was not just her being upset there was something wrong physically. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in a panic. Inuyasha rushed in at the sound of his mates scream. He stopped when he saw the pain Sango was in. "What happened?" He yelled as he ran over to Sango. "I don't know. She asked me about what was wrong she knew that I knew. So I told her everything. Then she grabbed her chest! She is in pain what do I do?" Kagome asked as tears began to fall. Maki and kyou walked through the door and rushed over. Kagome explained everything to maki sensei.

"She is fighting Sesshomarus samas blood. If she refuses to except it she will die. Kyou go to Sesshomaru sama now!" Maki said and kyou ran from the room again.

"Sango do not fight it. I know you want to with every fiber of your being. I know I am part of the reason. It's okay. I am okay. Sesshomaru had his reasons for the things he did to me. I have forgiven him. Do not let Kagome and I lose you. You have become like sister to both of us. Think of Kohaku he is alive and waiting for you. You are stronger than this. Damn it Listen to me Sango! You have been through worser things then being the mate of that damn bastard. If you could get through that shit you can deal with a cold fucker like him!" Inuyasha yelled at the crying slayer. She held her chest in pain. "Inuyasha! Don't yell at her!" Kagome yelled at him. "Sango Get your ass up and fight! If you Die like this I will never forgive you! In fact I fucking Dare you to try to thaw that fucking bastards frozen heart. If you can't then no one can." Inuyasha yelled shaking her shoulder. Sango released her hold on her chest and took deep breaths. Inuyasha took a deep breath and fell on his but and crossed his legs on the floor. "Why do I have to yell at you for you to listen to me. Damn it, your pride will kill you one day women. No one better tell me I'm not considerate." Inuyasha said with a pout as he scratched the back of his head. Then he turned to the person standing in the door way. Sesshomaru had arrived at the ( Damn it listen to me sango!) Part. He raised his eyebrow at the screaming half demon. Kyou was standing beside him wide eyed. "Considerate? You just screamed at her and you call that considerate. Even though it did work." Kagome said as she sat on the bed and pulled sango into her arms.

"Thank you Inuyasha. It seems you know me better than I know myself. Thank you for screaming at me. I except your challenge." Sango breathed out as she took deep breaths. Inuyasha crossed his arms and smiled a proud smile. "Just do not let it go to your head." Sango said and watched as his face fell into a pout. Then she giggled. He was right in everything he said for the first time in a long time she listened to someone. She would get through this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haru whats that?" Raikotsu asked his light blue messy spiked haired Grey eyed black army clothed friend. as he pointed at a scroll on the floor by the gate.

"What?" Haru asked as he walked over and picked it up. He opened it and began to read. His eyes widened and he turned to Rikotsu. dressed in the same clothing as haru His red middle back length hair swayed to the side and his red eyes met Harus grey eyes.

"What is it"? Rikotsu asked again.

"This needs to be brought to Sesshomaru sama right away. It may already to late!" Haru yelled as he ran from the gate towards the castle.

"HUH! EHHHH WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" Rikotsu yelled after the baka.

Haru ran into the castle and stopped when he saw suzume. "Suzume! Sesshomaru sama is he in his study?" Haru asked the surprised cook.

"Haru? What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be on gate duty? If you have left your post you will be punished." Suzume haru's sister asked her blue long hair was tied up in a high pony tail. Her grey eyes watched him as his face changed emotions at the speed of light. "I'll worry about that later! I have to see him before it's to late!" He yelled and held the scroll up.

"Okay calm down he was heading to the infirmary last I saw." She said and watched as he turned and ran in that direction. What an Idiot! She thought as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Haru reached the infirmary and saw sesshomaru standing in the door way. "Sesshomaru sama!" Haru yelled as he skidded to a stop and knelt before his lord. Sesshomaru and Kyou turned around and the commotion in the room came to a halt. "I am sorry I have left my post my lord I will except the punishment. I found this on the floor in some bushes by the gate. I believe Jakusa dropped it. My Lord I believe the Creature Known as Naraku hides in the east. This is not what I wish to inform you of. I also believe he knows of the where abouts of this land my lord. I informed the guard and had reinforcements sent to the gate." He paused and sesshomaru raised his brow at the guard. "What else?" Sesshomaru asked Haru. "My lord the letter is a reply from Naraku. He knows of the secret passage into the lands. He may already be here. Also my lord, Jakusa has informed him of Slayer samas condition. He will come to kill her in secret." Haru said in a whisper for he knew she was in the room. Sesshomaru took the scroll and read it. Then turned to Kyou. " Do not leave her side not even for a moment. Haru Inform the general to make preparations for war. The final battle is near." Sesshomaru said then turned to Inuyasha and passed him the scroll. Inuyashas eyes widened and he looked at Sango. Miroku get Kirara, Shippo, and Rin. They will stay in here with Sango." He said to the monk who had heard everything. "Of course." Miroku answered then left to get them. Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha. "What is going on?" Sango asked she could feel the tension in the air and knew something was going to happen. She just didn't know what that something was. "War." Was the only reply she received. From the emotionless lord.


	14. I would rather die than except you!

Chap 14: Disclaimer. I do not own this anime. blah blah blah and so on... lol :)

Thank you to the one who said that My grammar and spelling suck lol as well as us being the same in our writing. Thank you for your continued support. you know who you are. ;)

I have corrected the spelling for this chap hopefully it is easier to read now lol

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango Stood up from the bed and looked around. Rin, Shippo, and Kirara were sleeping. Kyou was standing in the hall talking to one of the healers. She smiled and turned to the window. It had been a week since they had come to stay in this room with her. Her wounds were closed though they were still sore and itchy and she was still a little weak. She was going crazy having to stay in one spot for a long period of time was not something she was used to. Even when she was a child she rarely stayed inside. She mostly practiced with her weapons and ran around the flower fields just outside of the village. She smiled at the memory. Kohaku, Kirara, and herself spent a lot of time there. There were times when the three of them would sneak out and go down to listen to elder Ryou tell his story's. His village was located only ten minutes from hers. First he would lecture them about being good. Then he would give in and tell them stories of the past. Stories that he made up on the spur of the moment and they would hang on his every word until her father found them. Then they would get in trouble and have to leave.

She looked to the door to make sure Kyou was still in the hall. Then made her way to the open window. She had this planed for days. She never once hinted that she would leave Kyous side. All for this plan, she had put up with being locked in this room for "her own protection" Inuyasha said to her. All so she could sneak out. Yes all so she could give that to trusting demon in the hall the slip. "I wish I could see his face when he comes back into the room. oh well I will be long gone heehee." She thought as she turned one last time to the door and stuck her tounge out. Kirara watched Sango through a half closed eye lid and inwardly smiled. Her mistress was not one to stay put even if ordered. If her father was still alive he would have warned the poor bastard who was tasked with protecting her. Just like her previous guard in the slayer village, she would play Kyou like he was a game of chess. Her mistress will win this battle of wits before Kyou even got a chance to see the army across the board closing in on his king. "You should not have underestimated this human, Inu demon Kyou. For your king has already been claimed two days ago and today you will finally see the plot of the enemy in black. Sango is a slayer and now has the ability's of a half demon. She was known for her ability to out smart the enemy and none of her plans has yet to fail. I happen to love the fact that my mistress has out smarted you. So I will give you no warning. It is to much fun to watch you dogs chaise the string Sango has tied to your tails." She thought as she watched Sango jump through the window and land without making a sound. They were on the first floor. That was there first mistake. The second was that even her friends did not know of her childhood trouble making. Kirara stood and jumped down from the bed. Then she followed after her mistress. After all it was her duty way before he came along to protect her. She had been expecting this from Sango so she had pretended to fall asleep. So she could fallow at a small distance unnoticed, when sango decided to act and give that poor bastard the slip.

Sango made no sound as she walked slowly to keep from aggravating her healing wounds. She had Kirara map the path from the window around the side of the building and into the gardens. unknowing to everyone she understood Kirara now, So in secret Kirara had told her in detail how to get there. The night air was just what she had needed. The full moon and sent of flowers brought her back to her home in the north. She felt so at peace here. Like everything that had happened was just a nightmare and Kohaku would jump up from the flowers and say Ahhh I got you! She stopped as the cherry blossom tree and took a seat under it. Then smiled when she saw Kirara making her way over in her larger form. She was carrying her katana in her mouth.

"Hello it seems you know me so well that you knew I would act tonight. You even brought my wepon which I forgot." Sango said when kirara dropped the Katana by sangos side. Then she transformed into her smaller form and climes into her lap.

"I to was there when you and kohaku would sneak out of the village. I still feel sorry for Haku. That Poor bastard could never keep up with you two in the village and was always getting yelled at by Tatsuma sama." Kirara answered and snuggled closer. Sango covered her mouth with her left hand to keep her laugh quiet.

"Yes, I do remember him getting yelled at by my father. He would pout and call my father unreasonable. Do you remember when Haku got mad and challenged my father to fallow him for a day. To see if he could do the things Haku could not do. To see if my father two would fail to see my plans and see if I would get away from him as well." Sango asked with a giggle.

"I do, you spent all night planning with Kohaku after you had listened in on their conversation. You and Kohaku even called it operation escape the inescapable. You two spent the whole day running from your father and Haku. Out of the 20 escape plots Tatsuma sama only caught onto one. I still remember when night fell and we returned to the village." Kirara said and listened as Sango laughed.

"Ah I will never forget. As soon as we made it through the large wooden gate Haku and my father fell onto their stomachs and lay there in the middle of the road. By then the whole Village knew of the challenge." Sango said with a huge smile as she looked down to kirara and pet her head.

" I can still hear them laughing and saying " Seems your children will make great demon slayers one day Tatsuma sama!" There laughs grew as your father spoke still face down. Kirara said. "I feel bad for the demons!" He said and haku replied with "If you feel bad for the demons then you should now understand my pain!" as he kicked his feet. Sango finished and then they both laughed at the memory. A comfortable Silence then fell between the two that sat in the gardens.

"What are you doing out here alone? Sesshomaru asked as he walked forward out of the shadows. He had been listening to the two talk of memories. It was the first time he had seen her smile and laugh. Though the sadness in her eyes still did not disappear. It was always present in her gaze.

Sango jumped at the voice and looked to Sesshomaru. Her face fell in disappointment. This look confused sesshomaru. "Was she expecting someone else?" He thought then looked to her as she sighed.

"So I have already been found out huh. Figures this is a demon manor after all." She replied to no one. " I wanted to be outside so I came outside. I am not a prisoner you know. I can do what I want." She said as she pouted and pointed at sesshomaru.

"You are still healing. You are unfortunate to have a human body that must rest much longer than a weak. There is also the threat of Naraku. though I should not have to remind you of this you are smart enough to escape from kyou. You should have the wits to understand at least this much without me having to tell you slayer." Sesshomaru replied with his cold emotionless voice and face. This angered Sango, It sounded like he was telling her that she should shut up and do as she was told. Like she was an invalid. An idiot human who was to stupid to understand and to weak to protect herself. Kirara jumped out of her lap and moved away as Sango slowly stood up. Sesshomaru watched her and inwardly smiled. "He had won." He thought.

"Who do you think you are to presume anything about me? To say things that only those who know nothing would say. You do not have the right to act like you know me nor do you have the right to look at me and speak to me the way that you do. Yes, this is your home and you are the Lord of these lands. Yet you fail to remember or simply deny that I am the lady of the North. I do have human blood in my veins. I am proud to be my fathers daughter and your insults on my human blood are insults to him. You can insult me and I will laugh it off but if in anyway you insult my family. Human or Half demon I will not forgive you. I am not an invalid I have survived much worse then the near death here and I am grateful for your help in recovering. But do not think that now I will do as you say and bow my head to your Lordship. I have my honor and you will not take my free will from me. If you think that I will simply sit and let you and Inuyasha take care of Naraku you really do know nothing of who I am and how I was brought up. Injured or not I will save my brother. Even if I must move my corpse from the world of the dead. I will take back what he took from me. My brother, My pride, and the vengeance I seek. Even if you are my mate whom I must respect due to the customs of my people. I will not show respect to you if you show only disrespect and disgust toward me. Sango said in a low voice. The rage on her face did not match and though her words were harsh there was no disrespect in her voice. She was simply saying her thoughts aloud. "It seems the air here is more suffocating then in the room. If you will excuse me sesshomaru sama. I will retire there now." She said as she turned to leave. For the first time since she had opened her eyes Sesshomarus face changed from emotionless to anger.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her and pushed her into the tree trunk. "This is the second time you have said to much then turn to leave without my reply slayer. If you think I would just let you leave after you have spoken to me in that manor without consequences then you are as incompetent as I had expected you to be. You are a human whose very existence is a disgrace to these lands." Sesshomaru spat out at her.

Hate filled her eyes at his words. "Remove your hands from me you ass-whole! I refuse to listen to anything you have to say to me! The only thing that is keeping me in the world of the living is my responsibility to my family! When he is safe I would rather die than except YOUR BLOOD!" She screamed and pushed his hands away from her.

"Yes you will slowly die a painful death. For I will not take yours Slayer. It would taint the pure blood of my lineage." Sesshomaru said back with narrowed eyes. Sangos anger turned to rage. "Screw you!" She yelled as her right hand connected with his face. Sesshomaru responded almost immediately by slamming her into the tree again this time hard enough to bruise her back.

"That you would have the audacity to strike me slayer. You will pay for your mistake!" He growled out the rage in his eyes intensified and his hold on her shoulder began to hurt. "Mistake! I did not make a Mistake! You once again insult my father and my ancestors blood. I struck you with the intention of striking you! You think you scare me! Go ahead do your worst you damn Bastard!" Sango Yelled at the top of her lungs as she once again push his hand away this time with the strength of her new half demon power. She didn't stop there. She push his chest making him step back. " You insult my father and mother!" She yelled and pushed him again. "You insult the previous lord of the north my ancestor!" She screamed louder and pushed him again her strength growing with every shove. "You insult my people!" Sangos voice was now loud enough to reach the infirmary as she punched him in the chest. " Last but not least you Insult the only living family I have left for my blood runs through them all. You expect me to calmly go oh okay. Yes your highness you are correct in your words! Fuck You! You can go Jump into snail demon acid and rot there!" She yelled as tears began to fall. The deepest of her wounds on her side had opened and was now bleeding through the white night kimono. But she felt nothing. She went to shove him again but he grabbed her wrists and then lost his balance because of her struggle to get her arms free. He fell on his back with her on top of him.

Inuyasha ran out into the garden fallowed by his group, kyou and anna. They all stopped at sight before them. Sesshomaru struggled to hold her arms as she fought with him to free them. Kirara was hiding behind the cherry blossom tree afraid of Sangos anger. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" She screamed right into his ear which caused them to ring. "If I was able to Kill you I would. You are lucky I am not able to tare these arms off!" Sesshomaru yelled back for the first time since he was a kid he had lost control of his anger." Then I would just fucking Kick you to death Stupid!" She yelled back as he rolled her under him. From the groups point of view this looked like a fight between two kids. "Shut your mouth Slayer!" He screamed in her face. "No! Get off! Your stupid and cold and heartless!" She screamed back as she rolled back on top of him. Everyone stood wide eyed as Sesshomaru acted so out of character. He once again rolled her over and sat on her legs to hold her down as an amused smirk made it's way to his face.

"I said stop Screaming at me and Stop moving DAMN IT! You are bleeding! are you really so stupid that you do not notice Slayer!" He yelled the words out before he could think about them. "Stop calling me that It makes me hate you even more! You know my name yet you still refuse to use it and you say I fail to notice. You disrespect me and insult my human blood even without meaning to! Then you call me stupid and that i fail to notice the danger! But it is you who has failed to notice that your version of respect is really just an emotionless insult and you expect me to not point it out to you! What are you a child! You..." He interrupted her yelling by kissing her and she finally lost the energy to fight back. He pulled away quickly surprised at himself for acting on instinct. "Do you ever stop to think how your words may sound to others before you say them. Why cant my mate stop to think about if his words would hurt me? I know i am your mate not by choice on either of our parts but why do you insult me? When I have done nothing but wake to this situation." She asked as tears fell from her honey colored eyes. His eyes widened at her words. His words from when he first revealed himself to her here in the gardens replayed in his head. He had learned her name and it had been repeated many times to him. So why did he not use it? Now that he replayed the words he had said he realized her anger had been justified and her words had been truth. Yet his pride would not allow him to say sorry to this woman. She was still glaring at him and crying. His still quiet large figure above her was giving her the creeps so she began to struggle again. But she could now feel the pain in her side. The anger in her eyes was replaced by pain. He loosened his hold on her wrists and stood. He then pulled her up and lifted her into his arms. He replaced the emotionless mask he always wore and turned to the group. "What you have seen here was a temporary loss of control on my part. Leave us!" Sesshomaru demanded and turned to kyou. "You will stay with Rin and the fox pup." No one found this situation as unusual. Even the coldest of demons instincts would cause them to lose their temper and act on impulse with their mates. They would not speak of this to anyone. Even Inuyasha left without saying a word and when Kagome asked if it was okay to leave Sango with him; he told her that demons act differently with their mates than humans what she saw was a normal argument between mates. He knew that Sesshomaru could not physically harm her. If he could he would have already.

Sesshomaru walked in and brought Sango to Maki. After he bandaged the wound Sesshomaru Picked her up and Walked into his own room. It was rare that he came in here for he was always in his study and needed little sleep. Laying her down he pulled a dagger from his draw and knelled before her. "This is the only way I can show that I respect her." He thought as he cut a thin line on her thumb and placed it in his mouth. Her eyes widened as he excepted her blood. The first step of mating has been complete.

The sound of an explosion came from outside and the castle shook. Sesshomaru jumped up and opened his balcony door on the third floor. He looked up as the the barrier became a visible blue. It cracked, then shattered. The 4000 demons that covered the sky became visible. Able to see the gate from here the 1000 demons there also became visible.

The sent of Naraku was strong in the air.

To be continued.


	15. At deaths door

Chap 15: I do not own inuyasha...

5000 demons came forth from the darkness of the sky and forest. Sesshomaru looked to the left and saw the general of his army in the field bellow standing in front of his large army only meters from the gate. Haru and Raikotsu stood by his side in full battle attire. Ran looked up to sesshomaru and nodded. He new Ran the general would fallow his orders with haste. War, Yet again these lands and this peace would be disturbed by an evil that was great. Yet again he would have to fight for his people and watch as many would lose their lives. He turned to the room once again and found it empty. Sango was gone. He had been so distracted that he did not notice her leave. 'Where has that Slayer gone?' He thought as he walked through the room and into the hall. He did not have time to search for her. He just hoped that she did not plan to fight for her wounds were still great. He let a sigh leave his cold lips and then placed his emotionless mask back on. In seconds the hallway was empty leaving nothing but silence in his disappearance. He was headed for the gate and his army.

Sango walked into the infirmary to see Shippo and Rin hugging. The fear on their faces made it clear that they to knew of the situation outside. Then her eyes met kyous. He looked at her for a moment then sighed. She ignored his silent disapproval. Kirara jumped from the bed and walked over to Sango. "I will join you once again Sango sama". Kirara meowed and then jumped onto her shoulder. Sango smiled and nodded. then Walked over to the wooden shelf that held the Armour anna had prepared for her at Sangos request. The suit was different from the one she usually wore. Instead of the pink was a dark red. She pulled it from the shelf then moved the curtain closed. She slipped into the black cloth that was light but hard as steal. Leaving her middle exposed. Sango opened another shelf and pulled a bandage she had requested be made out of the same cloth as her armor. She Rapt it around her wounds and then pulled the sleeves on and secured her hidden weapons. Then placed her red chest plate on and tied it. Sango turned around to the desk behind her where a sword sat. She lifted it and closed her eyes. A few days ago she had kyou run to her village to get this sword that was hidden under the floor boards of the biggest hut. The sword of the clan leader. The sword that had been past down to her from the previous lord her Half demon ancestor. She could feel the power from his fang running through the blade. The black sheath has a large inu engraved with the word north underneath. She tied it to her side then turned to her trusted weapon hiraikotsu. Sango ran her hand down its smooth surface. "We have been together for a long time haven't we? Please fight with me once more?" She asked as she lifted it and placed it on her back. She set a note on the desk. If she died today. She wanted to have this sword given to her brother. She had written her goodbyes and her apologize to her brother. Lastly she pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail. "Ready?" She asked Kirara as the two tail jumped back onto her shoulder with a nod. Sango slid the curtain open and kyous eyes widened. She looked different. She had no emotion on her face and stood strait and proud. The woman who stood before him now; was not the weak and injured woman he had been face to face with for the weak's she had been here healing. He could see no pain or indication she was still covered in wounds. Her presence radiated strength and pride in her trade. He knew now that he would fail once gain in his orders. He could not stop her from going to battle. No not without damaging her pride. For the Warrior that stood before him kept him quiet just by looking into his eyes. How could this human who only possessed less than 10% of demon blood make him kneel before her as he did with his full demon lord of the west. Is this what his father called the one to unfreeze his lords heart of ice. The Fire danced in her honey eyes and his words died in his throat. He could only watch as the future mate of his lord turned and walked from the room. He knew that tonight she would die for her blood if she had to. Yet he could not move for the spell she had cast with her strong soul left him speechless and UN-moving. 'I am sorry my lord. I was unable to stop that woman from doing her duty.' He thought as he took a seat, defeated.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of his army. "Tonight The creature who calls himself Naraku has invaded our lands. He has broken the barrier that our previous lord Inutaishou placed to protect our people. His intent is the death of our clan. To take our lands and rule this world. He has completed the Shikon jewel and feels that he can use it to win this battle. Fight for your home! Fight for your lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha! Fight to live! We are the proud race of the Great Inu demons!" Ran yelled out over the crowed. Sesshomaru turned to the demons over head and outside of the gate. As the army of 7000 cheered and hit there weapons together. "SESSHOMARU SAMA, SESSHOMARU SAMA!" They yelled. Sesshomaru could smell inuyasha and his group walk up beside him. Tonight would be the night they would erase Naraku from this world. This would be the final battle. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped up. He held eye contact with the demon dressed in black as he floated forward in front of the demons in the sky. 'Naraku!" He thought venomously his rage did not show on his face as the demon spoke. "Tonight you will die! You and your half brother Inuyasha will be consumed by me and I will take over this land! Though that is not my only goal. Where is she? The girl who escaped and the woman who survived my torture?" Naraku said as another figure came forward. "Master I can feel her presence. I will dispose of her." Kohaku said as his blank eyes looked to Naraku. " Ahhahaha You wish to slay your own blood for me? Yes that would be most appropriate. She will die in pain both physically and mentally. Yes that would please me. Go Kohaku kill the slayer." Naraku said as three golums who looked and held the same power as him walked out from the trees. "You bastard! Inuyasha yelled as he drew tetsaiga. Demons landed all around them blocking them from fallowing. "Ready your blades men!" Sesshomaru yelled as the gate broke and demons poured onto the feild. Another 4000 demons walked out of the forest. Now the 7000 inu demon's were surrounded by 8000 of Naraku's demon followers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, kagome, and Miroku Stood ready as two more guloms and Narkau floated to the ground in front of them.

The battle began with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They charged forward at naraku and lifted their blades Tetsaiga and Baksaiga. Together they released a powerful attack that cut around naraku and missed him for his barrier was in place. The rest of both armies joined in as Kagome shot her powerful arrow at one of the guloms and Miroku threw his sutras at the other. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "Go fight with your miko Half breed. I will be the one to kill Naraku." Sesshomaru said as he stood by Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at sesshomaru and blew up. "HUH! There you go again with the self centered selfish attitude that I always new you could never get rid of! We will both kill him hows that sound? He pisses me off the same as you! Inuyasha yelled as he pointed his blade at Sesshomaru. "I do not need your help!" Sesshomaru said back as he to pointed his blade at inuyasha. "So! Your gonna have to deal with it!" Inuyasha yelled as naraku smiled. "It seems that you two think you can kill me. Even if you work together you will not be able to defeat me!" Naraku laughed out. "Stay out of this!" Both brothers yelled and charged forward at naraku. They brought their blade down to slice naraku in half but was stopped by his pink colored barrier. Kagome sighed and aimed her arrow at the barrier. The gulom she was fighting lay behind her in purified pieces. "Will you two just stop bickering and deal with him already! Three of these things and Kohaku have gone to kill Sango and your fighting some stupid brotherly fight!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as she released her arrow and it made contact with the barrier shattering it. They jumped back as a shock wave came from the arrow. "What was that for!" Inuyasha yelled behind him at Kagome. His eyes widened when they landed on the UN-moving corpse behind her. She sighed and turned to help Miroku with the other gulom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango walked out into the gardens. She could feel Kohaku was near by. Her eyes scanned the forest around the gardens and kirara jumped off her shoulder. She transformed into her larger form and Sango got on. Kirara flew forward into the trees. 'Kohaku.' Sango thought as the trees flew past her. Reaching a clearing they stopped when they saw Kohaku standing at the other end. His eyes were blank as he looked into her eyes. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled as she jumpped from Kirara and landed only 10 feet from him. He lifted his blade and threw it towards her. She blocked it with hiraikotsu. "Remember me! Kohaku fight his control! I am your sister! Please!" She yelled as she took a step closer. "I have no sister!" His cold dead voice answered as he pulled the chain and caught his wepon at the handle. The full moon shinned down on the two full moon slayers. It lit the clearing with a glowing silver and blue. The two siblings charged forward at each other and there weapons smashed against each other. "I do not wish to fight you. Please kohaku! please don't make me have to hurt you?" Sango begged as she pushed his blade back. "You must die slayer. My master wishes for your death." Kohaku said as he bent his knees and pushed forward leaving holes where his feet once stood. He flew forward and kicked Sangos hiraikotsu causing her to fly back into a tree. The force of the hit knocked the air from her lungs but she landed on her feet and charged forward again. 'I do not wish to kill you. Kohaku, kohaku, Father what should I do?' Sango thought as she dodged he blade again. She lifted hiraikotsu above her head and threw it. "Kohaku!" She yelled as it soared toward him. He lifted his blade and it made contact with the boomerang. kohakus was pushed back as he tried to block her weapon. He slid back 10 feet and then it stopped and he threw it to the side. Her eyes widened as he once again charged at her. Pulling her sword from her side she blocked his attack. She stared into his eyes to see nothing. No emotion, no life, nothing was in his eyes. this empty body was not her brother. There blades conected over and over. The last hit sent them both flying back. Sango and Kohaku turned in the air and there feet landed on a tree. Pushing off they both flew at each other again. But Sango stopped landing in a crouch. Her eyes widen again when a brown tentacle ripped through kohaku's stomach. "Kohaku!" Sango screamed as a gulom of Naraku stepped out of the shadows. It began to laugh the most sinister laugh she had ever heard. "If you will not kill him then I will. I have no more need of him. How does it feel to watch your brother die before your eyes once again Sango?" The gulom said as Blood dripped from the small cuts Sango had received on her face and arms. Two more stepped from the shadows as the one who held her little brother threw Kohaku's body behind him.

"I will kill you!" She screamed and charged forward again. But he smacked her away and next to her hiraikotsu. She looked to kohaku and then back to the three guloms. The three guloms attacked at the same time and she continued to doge there blows. She landed ready to doge again when pain shot through her side. 'Not now please hold out a little longer.' Sango thought as blood began to seep through her armor. The wound on her side had opened again. She looked up as a tentacle flew toward her ready to pierce through it and into her chest. She closed her eyes ready to feel the pain but it never came. Sango opened her eyes again to see Kirara rip the things head off. Sango stood and faced the other two as kirara took her place beside her mistress. "Kirara, get kohaku out of here. Please take him to kyou he will know what to do." Sango whispered to kirara. Kirara looked over at his blood cover unconscious body then back at Sango. She went to protest but Sango looked at her. "Please Kirara, I can feel more demons heading this way. GO!" Sango said and Kirara did as she asked. Running to Kohakus side she lifted him in the air with her mouth and flew off toward the castle. She didn't look back at her mistress but a tear slid down her face. 'Please come back alive Sango sama.' Kirara thought as she disappeared from sangos view and 50 demons surrounded Sango.

"So you chose to save your brother by staying here to die?" A gulom asked as his tentacle broke through the ground and flew towards her. "If I must die so he can live then that is what I must do! But I will not go down until all of you here are dead!" She screamed as she threw her hiraikotsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jan, there is a light inside this crystal." Yume said as she looked to her Father in law. He turned his golden eyes to her and his black knee length long hair with light blue ends fell from his shoulder. His pointed ear twitched at her voice and his mouth opened to speak showing his fangs. The inu demon clothed in black pants and a light blue long sleeved shirt that was the men's royal dress of this time pierod stood and walked over to her. (All the men's clothing looks like inuyashas and sesshomarus. The females clothing is similar to Sangos just for royals kinda :)... ) Yume moved away from the large crystal that sat upon a blue silk pillow atop a brown oak desk. It sat against the wall of his study. He looked to yume with wide eyes. Her middle back length black hair with light blue bangs swayed to the side. She stood proud and beautiful with her honey colored eyes full of confusion. She was dressed in a black Kimono with a light blue skirt. "What?" She asked. "The blade is being used. The Lord of the north is in battle, we must gather everyone! Call Takemaru and Gin. We need there power! It is time for the north to go to their lord." Jan said as he left the study and yume standing there wide eyed. 'How long we have waited for you our lord?' Yume thought as she smiled her fangs showing and then she left the study to gather the others.

Jan climbed the steps to the tower and stopped at a large fire pit full of wood. He took the torch and threw it in. Then watched as lights began to appear around the northern lands. Our lord has returned for only the true descendant of our previous Half demon lord could wield such power as that blade made of his fang. "Lord Tatsu, No one in the other lands know of your power. The loyalty of your people still remain's even after your death. My friend, My cousin. we will now go to battle alongside the one who shall give peace to these lands again. Your blood lives on in them. Though we demons, Half demons, and humans stand together here in the north many have forgotten how it once was when you lived. The other lands could not come here when you ruled they could not look down on us in your time. "Father?" tatsuru said and jan turned to his half demon son. He was dressed the same as his father with black Armour over the blue long sleeve shirt. His knee length long hair that is black with water blue ends was pulled into a high ponytail and his light blue eyes looked into his fathers. "Tatsuru?" Jan answered with a smile. "Is it true? My cousins live? That they are in battle?" Tatsuru asked as his face hardened. "It is true my son. We had thought hope was lost. That the blood of Lord tatsu had been killed when that creature Naraku destroyed their village. The Crystal has shown light. Only the blood of Lord tatsu could wield his sword. I have received reports of an army of demons heading for the west." Jan said and watched as his sons face soffened. They had both lived many years of pain. His mother past of old age 20 years ago. When he learned of his cousins death he stopped smiling all together. Now his face shows happiness. "I heard that Lord Inutaishou's son Sesshomaru took over Lordship of the west. He hates humans but rumors say that, that has changed. Will he welcome Half demons and humans onto his land?" Tatsuru asked. "If our lord is there then he will have to. There are many half demons here in the north. He cannot kill them all with out starting a war. 2000 Demons, Half demons, and humans will go. The others will stay to defend the north if something should happen while we are gone. We will fight to protect our Blood Tatsuru." Jan said and saw his Son nod. "Yes father, We will not let this creature take hope from these lands again." Tatsuru answered and then both men from the silver Inu demons clan walked down the steps and into the great hall where 2000 men and women stood. Jan had taken over the Lordship until the blood of Lord tatsu his cousin came of age. He turned to the demons, half demons, and Human slayers from around the north gathered.

"The blood of our Lord Tatsu Lives!" Jan said and the room went quiet. "Though our lord was half demon, His power rivaled that of the full blood inu lord Inutaishous father! They were allies and friends! He had excepted us! Fought with us and together the North and west gained peace for our lands and clans! Now there is pain! Now there is UN- Acceptance! Naraku, Has come here and burned our friends villages! Though they are human we can not stand by and let our friends fall at this evils hands! Jan yelled and everyone stood strait. "Yeah!" The crowd replied. "He has come here and killed many of our sons and daughters. Though they are demon and half demons we cant, not avenge them! He yelled and his eyes glow with anger. "Yeah!" The crowed yelled louder. "He has come here and destroyed the village of the full moon slayers! We lost hope when we thought the blood of our great Lord was no more! But now we have found news of their safety! Naraku once again threatens our great Lords blood! We cant, not go to them! We cant, not fight with them! We will Protect our Lords! We will Avenge our fallen!" Jan yelled and the crowed erupted with cheers as they held there swords in the air. "WE WILL FIGHT!" The demons in the room yelled. "WE WILL PROTECT OUR LORDS! The half demons yelled. "WE WILL AVENGE OUR FALLEN! The humans yelled. The crowd once again erupted with cheers and here in this room stood an alliance so strong that even the worlds views could not destroy it. "Takemaru and gin will teleport us to the sword. Protect the one who holds it with your lives for he or she is the direct descendant of our great Lord Tatsu!" Jan said and then he turned to his son who stood with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango inhaled sharply as her back hit another tree. The clearing was covered with the dead. Both of narakus guloms were dead and in pieces. The fifty demons that had come had been slain. Yet more kept coming by this time Sango had defeated over three hundred on her own. She was cover in wounds again. 'More scars.' She thought as She stood and moved into the middle of the field. She pulled a blade from her side and dropped it to the ground and looked around. There were to many to count. But she estimated a little over one thousand. How long would her body hold out? How much longer until her energy was gone? Her new half demon ability kept her moving and fighting but how long until she was defeated? She could no longer tell where their blood ended and hers began. She was covered in it. She lost her Haraikotsu and now only fought with her sword. She took a stance as the ugly deformed demons charged at her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KAGOME! Inuyasha screamed when Naraku who was now in his other form rapt his tentacle around her and lifted her into the air. The dead lay around them both Narakus demons and the inu demons has lost lives. Though it apeared that the greater loss was on Narakus side. Sesshomaru turned around and inhaled. The sent of Sangos blood reached his nose and he turned back to Naraku. It was getting harder to control his anger. When he had first sented her blood it took all his power to keep his inner demon at bay. He wanted to race to her side and kill the bastards that had harmed his mate. But the demons here kept blocking his path. In order to get to her he had to kill Naraku. He flew forward and cut the tentacle that held Kagome off. She fell and Inuyasha caught her. Then Sesshomaru charged Naraku once again. The demons Naraku had brought had been cut down to 6000 and the inu demons had been cut down to 6500. This battle was far from over. 'Would he get to her in time?' He thought as he cut narakus arm off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The healers rushed around the room pulling herbs from the cabinets and tending to the wounded younger brother of Sango sama. Most of them vowed to not let him die. For he was the little brother of the women they had come to care for like there own family. In only a short time Sango had gained the friendship of the demon healers. Yuri pulled his suit from his wounded body and placed her hands over his wound. Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of the boy. He looked skinny and beaten. Sango had talked to Kyou and said she wished for her to treat her. Even though she had angered her trusted friend and was wounded by the cat. sango had helped her keep her job here at the manor. She had talked for hours with her and found out about her past and the torment her little brother was facing. Sango had become a dear friend to her she would listen to her worries and her family matters and give her advice. Now she had the chance to repay this debt to her friend. She would save her brother. Yuri moved and let maki began to treat the whole in Kohakus side. She looked to his neck and remembered there was a shard of the shikon no tama. But at closer look found that it had been removed. 'Must have happened when he received the stab wound.' She thought as she prepared the bandages and supplies the lead would need. 'Sango sama please return safely?' Yuri and maki thought as they worked over time to keep her brother alive. Kyou watched as tears fell from yuris eyes. 'Sango sama where are you?' He thought as he looked over to rin and Shippo. "Where is Sango?" Shippo asked as he wiped the tears from his face. When he saw kohaku he began to cry. Rin tried to make him happy by making faces but it did not work for she to felt the pain at seeing kohaku this way. "I do not know young fox pup but she is strong. She will return in time." Kyou said only half believing his own words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango held onto the arm that had her pinned against a tree. The large org like demon raised his axe above his head ready to kill her. Her energy had left her after 400th kill. She held her blood covered sword up and plunged it into the demons stomach. Yet he did not let her go. She pulled it out and he threw her to the side where she slammed into a large rock. A gasp left her lips and she got up on all fours and looked to the demon. He turned and began to walk towards her. He reached her and brought his ax down. She dodged by rolling out of the way. When she rolled to a stop she felt a kick to her side which sent her flying again. She hit another tree and fell to the ground. 'Damn trees! She would not give up!' She thought as she got up on all fours again. She turned her head to the org demon who stood next to her with his ax raised. She couldn't doge it again. Was she going to die here? He brought his ax down again when a light engulfed the clearing. She heard the sound of metal hitting metal and opened her eyes. "Back off!" The man dressed in black pants and a light blue long sleeve shirt. with black and water blue hair that was tied in a high ponytail said as he held his sword above his head. He threw the ax out of the org demons hand with ease and then jumped up and sliced its head off. Sango looked around as an army of 2000 began to fight against the 1000 demons naraku had brought with him. He turned his light blue eyes to her and knelled. Sangos eyes widened at him. "Tatsuru?" She asked as he bowed his head to her. "Yes it is I, Sango sama we have come to aid you in your battle. We will fight with you." He said and she smiled. "Your people have gathered to aid you in your battle my queen." Jan said as he walked over and knelled to the now standing Sango. "Uncle Jan?" Sango said as tears began to fall. She looked around as the last demon fell. The rest of the 2000 then knelled to her. Human slayers, demons, and half demons. "How did...I thought... I thought you were both dead." Sango said as she wiped her eyes. She was covered in blood and wounds but her uncle and cousin saved her life. "We thought you were killed that day when Naraku destroyed your village." Tatsuru said as tears began to fall. The rest of the army began to cry as well. "Sango sama!" They cried out as they covered there faces. "Enough you big babies! There is still a battle to be fought!" Jan said and this earned him a couple of glares. Sango laughed and then looked over to her people. "You are all still together. Humans, Half demons and demons stand before me still loyal to my family. The world views this as sacrilege! But I find this as brave! You honor our ways and support me even now. It is I who wish to cry and call out to you! Will you fight with me?" Asked and the crowed cheered. Sango turned to the left to see Kirara landing just a few feet away. She saw Tatsuru and turned to her smaller form. Then she ran strait at him and into his arms. "Hello Kirara." He said then pat her head. Two other two tail cat demons walked up and Kirara jumpped from his arms to run to them. "Mother, Father!" Kirara meowed and was greeted by both of her loving parents. Kiraras mother looked just like her. While her fathers colors were Black and dark blue. "Kirara you have done well in protecting your mistress." They said as they rubbed their heads against hers in a show of affection. "We must go now! There is a battle much larger than this at the gates." Sango said and the army stood ready to fallow their lady of the north.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru jumped back to avoid Naraku but Inuyasha was hit and thrown into the ground. Kagome lay unconscious as Miroku blocked demons from harming her. Battle surrounded the group. Naraku stood covered in wounds. He had to reabsorb his heart because it not being with him made it an easy target. 'Now he was even more pissed because of that damn miko. She had somehow called forth the Shikon jewel from his body and purified it before he could take it back. She has grown much stronger than kikyou. He had gone through the trouble of returning her to dust six months ago to keep the sikon jewel from being purified! Only to have Kagome gain all of her powers back!' He thought as blood dripped from his side. Without the jewel he did not heal as fast. Sesshomaru ran forward again and jumped over him landing a blow to his back. But in his anger naraku was able to grab hold of him in the air where he would be unable to dodge. Sesshomaru looked to the sound of something flying towards him. Hiraikotsu flew between him and narkau chopping the tentacle holding him off. He landed on his feet gracefully and looked up at Sango. Then he looked to two other cat demons and their riders. "Sango sama, what are your orders?" Jan asked as he and franel Kiraras mother flew up to her. "Tatsuru and Denkou, (Kiraras father) take kagome the miko there to safety." Sango said as she pointed to Kagome. A spear flew towards Sango and Tatsuru cut it in half blocking it from reaching her. "As you camand Sango sama." He said then landed next to kagome and lifted her onto Denkou. Sesshomaru watched as a half demon with short black hair and black and light blue Armour ran forward and cut the demon who threw the spear in half. "Bastard!" Karma yelled as he watched the demon fall. "You alright Sango sama?" Karma yelled up to her from the ground. "Yes thank you Karma." She said as she looked to her younger cousin Jans youngest son. "Hey I was gonna do that Karma. Don't hog all the fun!" Yume yelled at her husband as she slapped him on the shoulder. He scratched the back of his head and said sorry. Yume was a full silver Inu demon who loved her half demon mate more than anything in this world. "Kill these Demons and help the west!" Sango yelled as the rest of the 2000 joined them on the battle field. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the small army. "AHHHHHHH!" They yelled as they did as she commanded. Sango, kirara, Franel and Jan landed next to Inuyasha. "Sango your alright." Inuyasha said as he stood up. "Yes though I almost died back there." She answered as Inuyasha looked at Jan. "Pleasure to meet you Inuyasha sama. I must thank you for taking care of my niece." Jan said with a bow. "Your niece?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes Sango sama is my great great great niece. The great great great granddaughter of our great lord tatsu previous Lord of the North. My cousin." Jan said with a smile. "I see, no need for thanks she pretty much took care of herself." Inuyasha said as he dodged a sword then swung his and killed the demon who attacked him. Sesshomaru heard this as he walked up. "Sesshomaru sama, Forgive us for coming onto your land without notice. We teleported here to the sword that Sango sama carries. We knew of a battle and rushed here to aid our lady." Jan said with a bow. "Jan of the north silver clan I presume?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at Sango. She was covered in blood and wounds but had a smile on her face. "Yes that is who I am." Jan answered still bowing. "Due to your lords where abouts being here, If I stopped you or punished you for aiding then It would start a war with the north. I wish not to brake the ties my Grandfather built with Lord Tatsu." Sesshomaru said as he turned back to Naraku. "That would be most wise Sesshomaru sama." Jan said as he to turned to naraku.

"To think this bitch was related to you!" Naraku said his anger showed in his voice. As he charged at Jan and Sesshomaru. "You have killed many of our people! You have burned Villages on our land! You have harmed our lord and lady!" Jan yelled as he unsheathed his swords. A gust of wind circled around his feet and pushed outwards as he held the black blade in front of him. "For this you will pay with your life!" Jan yelled as he charged forward and jumped up. He raised the blade above his head and swung it forward sending a Blue wave of wind and lightning at Naraku. Naraku screamed as lightning struck him and wind blades cut his other arm off. Sesshomaru and inuyasha both then fallowed. "WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and Sesshomaru ran behind it. It hit Naraku. Then sesshomaru plunged his sword through his heart. Naraku let out a scream as his heart stopped beating. They watched as he died. The demons who fallowed Naraku turned to see that he had been killed. The remaining 4000 ran from the battle retreating into the forest. Sesshomaru removed Baksaiga from his chest and took a step back as they all watched the lifeless form of naraku fall to the ground. Sango lifted the broken end of the wooden spear and turned to Kirara. "Would you?" She asked as kirara used her fire to light it. She then walked up to his corpse and stopped. Sesshomaru looked at sango with his brow raised. "Burn ass whole. We don't want you piecing yourself back together." She said as she dropped it onto his dead body and watched it light into a blaze of flames. "AH really it's over already?" Yume asked as she skipped up to Sango. "Yes it's finally over." Sango said as she turned to the castle and took a step. "Kohaku." Sango said as the pain of her wounds finally made it's self known. She began to fall to tired to take another step. Sesshomaru raced to her side and lifted her into his arms. "Your recklessness will be the death of us." He said in a whisper. "I must go to him." She answered as her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness. "This battle is our victory! Dispose of these corpses and then rest. You fought with honor!" Sesshomaru said as the army of 6500 smiled at their lord. Then Sesshomaru turned to Jan. "Lord Kohaku is in the infermary. You may stay here as long as you need." Jan nodded and then watched as Sesshomaru carried Sango away. Tatsuru landed with a fully awake Kagome. She jumped down and thanked him then ran to her mate. "The sikon jewel has returned to my body no one can touch it now. Do you hate me?" She said with a sad smile as a tear fell down her face. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "No why would you say that?" He asked into her hair. "You wanted to turn into a full demon how can you now if it has returned into me?" She asked as tears fell freely now. "Sh, I do not hate you. I am okay being half demon. You love me the way I am and that is all that matters to me now." He said as he pulled her closer. "Inuyasha, The jewel asked me to choose. Between going home or staying here forever. Once I decide the jewel will disappear from this world." Inuyasha froze at her words. "What will you do?" He asked the fear in his voice was clear. "I already chose to stay with you. The jewel is gone." She said as Inuyasha fell to his knees she fallowed and pulled him closer. "Your family is on the other side of that well. you will never see them again." He whispered into her chest. "I know and it hurts. But I have already talked to my family. They know that the final battle was close and that I may not return. I cant leave you Inuyasha for you are the world to me. Far more then you know." She whispered back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru walked into the Infirmary with Sango in his arms. "Sango sama!" yuri said as she rushed up to them.

"She has one large wound on her side and minor wounds everywhere. in a few days she will be alright. Kohaku sama is recovering the wound in his side was not as serious as we originally thought." Maki said as he looked her over. Jan and his sons walked in and stopped as maki finished. Sesshomaru left her there and returned to his quarters. He found himself more tired than usual. He would bathe then sleep. In a few days everything would return to normal. As normal as it could get anyway. There was the matter of sango. How was he going to go about this whole situation?

long chap...

Hope you enjoyed it! next chap will be out soon!


	16. A test

Chap 16: I do not own this anime

Sango opened her eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary once Again. She inwardly sighed. She looked to her side to find Kohaku sitting up. He was looking at her. "Kohaku!" She said and rolled from the bed. Tatsuru caught her just before she hit the floor. "Careful this floor is made of stone." He said as he lifted her and brought her over to Kohakus bed. "Thank you tatsuru." Sango said quietly. He sat facing her brother and smiled. "Sister... I..." Kokaku said but was interrupted by the bone crushing hug Sango gave him. "You have done nothing wrong! The one who did all those things was Naraku not you!" She said as tears began to fall and she pulled him closer. "It was my hands that killed them." He answered in a whisper. "I don't care! Father said he is sorry he could not protect you on that night. Do not say sorry for the things that Naraku did. You will never be able to be free of him if you take the blame for him." Sango said as the tears fell faster. "Nee sama!" Kohaku said as tears fell from his eyes as well. Tatsuru stood by them with a smile as the two siblings began to cry. They spoke to each other in whispers. then sobs took the place of words; and arms took the place of chains. They were finally together and free from pain. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the room to find sango and kohaku sobbing in each others arms. They both smiled and joined the family in the room. Inuyasha walked up to tatsuru and shook his hand.

"Thank you for protecting my mate when I could not." He said and watched as Tatsuru smiled. "I only fallowed the orders of my cousin. There is no need to thank me. If you should thank someone then you should thank Sango sama." Tatsuru answered and Sango and kohaku wiped there eyes and looked to the two half demons. Jan and karma laughed at the look on Inuyashas face. Sango smiled and looked at tatsuru. "He will not thank me he is to stubborn. It's like pulling teeth I am surprised he even thanked you." Sango said then smiled bigger at Inuyashas glare. The rest of the people in the room began to laugh as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later...

Sango and Kohaku walked through the gardens talking of old times. Kirara fallowed behind them jumping after a butterfly. "Nee sama? The thing Jan asked of us yesterday. About who would go to the North to take over the Lordship." Kohaku said. His eyes so full of life once again looked into his sisters. "I do not want you to feel trapped again." She whispered as she stopped walking. "I want to do it. To make up for the things that had been done at my hands. If I can bring peace to our people. then I wish to do it. I do not want the alliance of the northern people to fall to nothing. A world where the demons and humans except each other and bring Half demons into this world happily. It is a world I wish to protect. You also have to stay here nee sama. I know you did not choose to mate with Sesshomaru but it would be hard to except him if you were so far from him. you deserve to be happy." Kohaku said with a smile. He had come to terms with what had taken place so quickly. He had been released from the shadows of pain. Sango could see the strength in his eyes and the kindness in his heart. "If you wish to take fathers place then I will not stop you. But kohaku always remember that you can call on me. You can always come here to me and I will help you with any thing. You are my one and only little brother." She said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru looked out his study window at the two siblings. There smile caught his eye. 'She could start a war with that smile.' He thought as he turned back to his scrolls. 500 of his people had lost their lives during this war. Their family's would receive their belongings and something from their lord. Sesshomaru sighed he hated this. He spent the last few days in here signing and stamping the scrolls he had finally finished. Anna knocked on the door and entered at her lords command. She set his tea down for him and turned to leave. "Anna summon the slayer." He commanded and anna nodded and left to do as she was asked. Sesshomaru thought back to the day of the war. After he had left her at the infirmary. He went to the clearing where she had fought. Karma her cousin had told him that they fought off one thousand demons. But four hundred were already slain when they arrived there. He had looked around at the clearing and the bodies of the dead. 'She fought three guloms and 400 demons on her own? She survived and came out of it with only one serious wound?' He thought as he turned to the castle once again. She has proven herself to me.

Anna walked up to the two slayers laughing and laying on the grass in the gardens. Her eyes softened at the sound. She could finally meet Sango who was happy. The pain in her eyes had all but left even though a small amount for her fallen family would always remain. "Sango sama, Sesshomaru sama summons you." Anna said as she reached Sango. Sango looked up at Anna as she caught her breath and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kohaku was still laughing but soon calmed. At that same moment Rin and Shippo came running out into the gardens. "Kohaku play with us!" They said together when they stopped a few feet from him. "Okay but nothing to rough my wound is still healing." He said and then smiled at sango. She nodded and stood to fallow anna. "Stay away from the forest you three. There are still stray demons left from the war." Sango said with a smile and nodded to Kirara. She would stay to watch over them.

Sango walked away while listening to the three talking and laugh. She smiled and let the breath she had been holding in for a year out. She was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango reached his study and knocked on his door. "Enter." Sesshomaru said and she opened the door and walked in. She stopped at his desk and looked into his eyes. He nodded and motioned for her to sit in the red satin chair across from him. She did and looked up again. The gleam of happiness shined in her eyes catching him off guard. He had never seen her look so beautiful. "You summoned me?" Sango asked to brake the silence and the stare. "Yes, You plan to leave?" He asked emotionless. "No, Kohaku said he wants to take lordship of the north. I have a duty to this land and you." She whispered as she looked away. This surprised him, she would give up going with her family to do her duty as my mate. She looked back at him and saw the surprise in his eyes. "I will do my duty and stay by your side. But I will not complete the mating ritual until the ways of my people have been met one hundred percent. I do not love you. I barely know you. So for me to choose you now would be against the customs of the mating ritual of my people. I do not wish to dishonor them." Sango whispered she was feeling smaller and smaller as she spoke. the emotionless look in his eyes scared her. Not because she feared for her life, No that was not it. It was because she was afraid she would never be loved by the one who is her mate. Though he respected her and treated her better then before. He did not love her.

"You fear me?" He asked a little surprised. 'She had never shown fear towards him before. What had he done to change that?' He thought as he waits for her reply.

"I do. I fear your coldness. I fear your dead eyes. I fear that I may spend my life with one who has forgotten his own soul." She said sadly. She stood as a tear slid down her face. "Though I know you respect me. It does not show in your eyes. All I see is nothing but emptiness. The same emptiness that my brother once held in his eyes. When I could not reach him. When I called for him but he did not see me. That is what I see when I look at you. That is the fear I hold towards you. That once again I will be reaching to someone and they will not see me standing with an out reached hand. That they will deny me of my existence in there world." She said as she wiped her tears away and turned to leave.

"Wait." He said as she opened the door. He stood flabbergasted at her words. No one had told him this before. "I can not, I must go." She answered as she took a step. before he could even think what he was doing he had a hold on her wrist. "Wait." He said again this time his voice softened. He shut the door and pulled her back. turning her around he pushed her to the door. His body fit like a glove to hers. "Your emotionless eyes bring me nothing but painful memories." She said as she looked away from him. He did not like this. The strong woman he had come to know was no where to be found and it was his fault. She feared him. He prided himself on his ability to show no emotion. He always believed it was his strength. But here with her it was his weakness. The strength she sought for in him was the ability to bravely show his emotions and trust she would not use them against him. Could he do that? Could he show her what he really felt when he looked at her.

He knew that the bond from mating and sharing his blood forced him to see her differently. That she saw him differently because of this as well. That love was not a word he would use here. No this was something on an instinctual level. She was his future mate. She was the woman with whom he shared a part of his soul. All because he had given her his blood. He knew as time past the bond would only grow and soon force him to know what the word love meant. But he understood now that this was the only way he would have excepted her. He understood now.

How she had opened his heart. How in such a short time she made him want to stand beside her. Her strength on the battle field. How she led her people with all her emotions bared on her face. How they fallowed her even though this was a weakness. Demons, half demons and humans raced here to protect her. Was he wrong all along that over whelming physical strength and emotionless facade made him a great leader? He watched as the 2000 northern men and women cried at the news of both of their leaders safety. Would his people cry for him? "Let go." She said snapping him from his thoughts.

"No." He said as he let the warmth she forced into his heart show through his eyes. She gasped at the intensity in his eyes. "You did this to me. You came here and forced yourself into my heart. Now you wish to walk away from me. No I will not let go." He said as he moved as close to her as he could. "Why? Why did you hide it from me? You did not trust me did you?" She asked as she let her hand close around his white shirt. A tear slid down her face. "Strength with you is not the ability to fight off the most powerful of demons or the ability to show nothing you feel on your face and body. Strength with you is the ability to be brave and show the feelings you hold inside on the outside and trust the one you present them to." He said as he moved closer to her lips. "You will regret opening this heart of mine to you." He said as his lips made contact with hers and her eyes widen. 'What is this? why do I feel so happy? Do I love this man? how when I haven't been around him long. All we did was fight.' She thought as she kissed him back. The need for his love was strong. The need for her forgiveness was over whelming. She rapt her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. The only thing he wanted from her was her heart. The only thing she wanted from him was his. No longer able to control the emotions that spilled forth from them. There kiss turned into firey passionate and out of control. He lifted her legs and held her against him. Then he pulled his door open and raced at the speed of light to his room. In seconds she was on her back on the silky black sheets of his bed. his kisses trailed down her neck. She moaned and arched her back at his touch. "I will give you everything you want. My love, My affection, my heart. Forgive me. Do not fear me." He whispered against her neck. "yes." she answered as he pulled her Kimono from her body. Leaving her bare before his eyes. He traced the scabbed wounds on her skin. She looked away sadly. "These are an honor to bare. They show the strength you hold. They are truth that you have survived." He whispered as he kissed the scars. He removed his clothing and held himself above her. She looked into his warm eyes and smiled. He kissed her again as they joined together for the first time. Sango cried out in pain. he stopped moving and apologized while kissing her face. After a few minutes he began to push into her replacing the pain with a pleasure she had never felt before. She moaned and held onto his back as he made passionate love to her. His eyes turned red as she reached her climax and Sesshomaru bit into her where the neck and shoulder join together. He had marked her as his mate. Sango felt this over whelming need to do the same though she did not understand why. As he reached his climax she to marked him where the neck and shoulder join together. He pulled out of her and lay next to her so he would not crush her with his weight. Then he pulled her body closer and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes. The sun lit his room with the light of the morning. He turned to Sango and smiled. She was curled up against his side with her arm draped across his bare chest. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He thought as his smile grew. He looked to the crescent moon on her shoulder. 'My mate.' He thought as he tucked her hair behind her ear. "Good morning." She whispered as she placed her hand over his. "Good morning how do you feel?" He asked a little worried he had hurt her. "Just a little sore." She whispered as her eyes moved to the black circle on his neck. She reached out and touched it. "It is the mating mark. You are now my mate for life as I am yours. this mark here is yours. The cresent moon on your shoulder is my mark." He said to her silent question. She smiled and sat up. She began to crawl onto him but hesitated. "You do not need to fear touching me. You are the one person in this world who can touch me with out consequences." He said then watched as she crawled onto on him and lay on his chest. She bent forward and kissed him slowly. His hand rested on her bare lower back as he kissed her back. Her hand rested against his cheek as she deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru growled into her mouth and entered her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later...

Kagome jumped out of bed and ran outside. She bent over and threw up. One of the guards happened to be walking by at the same time. He wrinkled his nose and walked over. "Kagome sama are you alright?" He asked as Inuyasha stepped outside still half asleep. "I'm okay I just felt a little sick is all." kagome answered as the guard took a canteen out of his pouch and handed it to her. " It's water it might help." He said as he handed it to her. "Thank you sir." She said not knowing the guards name. "Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed her back. She took a sip of the water and handed it back to the guard. He bowed and let Inuyasha take it from there. "I'm okay I just felt a little sick inuyasha." She answered and turned to go inside. 'I need to talk to sango. I think I might be...' Kagome thought as she stopped and her face turned white. "Kagome? What is it? are you dizzy? want me to carry you?" Inuyasha asked his mate when he saw her stop and turn white. "Sango, I need to talk to Sango." She said quickly as she turned to inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped at her response. The urgency in her voice made him nodded and run out of the room.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt when he spotted Sango bent over with her hand against the castle wall that lead to the gardens. He got closer and wrinkled his nose when he heard her throw up again. "Not you two!" Inuyasha said as he walked over and pulled her hair back. Then he pat her back awkwardly. A guard named ishou ran out holding a cut of water. He was flustered as he handed it to inuyasha. "I was talking to her about the demon remains in the forest and then she started to throw up. I am sorry to have caused Sesshomaru sama's mate and Inuyasha sama's Sister in law to become sick." He said as he bowed three times. She stood up and took the water. She took a sip then handed it to the guard. "It was no fault of yours. I just suddenly felt nauseous is all. I have been around more corpses then I can count on one hand. I would not become sick due to the details of the cleaning up of them." She said with a smile. The guard let the breath he had been holding out and smiled. "Sango, Kagome is sick to and said she need to speak with you right now." Inuyasha said urgently. "Oh, What happened is she okay?" Sango asked as she turned to Inuyasha. "She was throwing up. get on ill take you to her since your sick to." Inuyasha said as he turned his back to her and bent down. "Okay. Thank you for the water and keep up the good work Ishou." Sango said as she jumped onto Inuyashas back for him to give her a piggy back ride. "Thank you for your kind words Sango sama." Ishou said as he bowed and Inuyasha jumped away. Sesshomaru looked out his study window to see Inuyasha jump up and run off with Sango on his back. He raise an eye brow and walked to his study door curiosity taking hold. He left his study and made his way through the halls to the west wing where His brothers room was.

Inuyasha landed outside of his door and opened it to see Kagome sitting on the floor crying. She looked up and saw sango and started to cry harder. Sango jumped off of Inuyashas back and ran over to her. Sango hugged Kagome to her and looked at inuyasha. "Go outside for a minute inuyasha please?" Sango asked and he nodded and closed the door. "What happened?" Sango asked as she held her bestfriend. "I think I am pregnate Sango." Kagome said and sangos eyes widend. "Why are you crying? Isnt that a good thing?" Sango asked in a whisper. "It is but I started to think about later I will die and they will continue to live without me. I just started crying. I didnt even know that I was worried about that." Kagome said as she began to sob. Sango pulled her closer and smiled. She placed her head against Kagomes and closed her eyes. "I give you life so you may live happy with the one you love. I give you strength so you may protect your blood. I give you hope for the future is a happy one. You are now my sister. may my ansestors blood guide you through your new destiny." Sango said as a black circle apeared on Kagomes right side. She pulled back and looked into Kagomes surprised eyes. "I have given you the life span of a half demon. Now do not cry. Is there any way to be sure that you are pregnate?" Sango asked as she stood up and pulled Kagome with her. "I missed this cycle and I threw up this morning. I have three tests I brought from home for a friend in kiedes village but she didnt need them anymore. Kagome walked over to her backpack and pulled the box of tests out. She turned around to see a stiff white faced Sango. "What's wrong Sango?" Kagome asked as she walked up and placed her hand on Sangos shoulder. " Do you have one that I can use?" Sango asked and Kagome turned her head to the side. Then both of them started Laughing. "Now wouldnt that be somthing amazing. Both of us!" Kagome said as she hugged Sango. Then they walked into the bathroom and Kagome showed Sango how to use the test. When they had both taken the test they waited on kagomes bed for the results. There was a knock on the door and they both jumped at the sound. Sango stood up and walked over to the door as Kagome hid the tests. She had written a K on hers and an S on Sangos just incase they got mixed up. Sango opened the door then slamed it closed really fast. Kagome looked at Sango. "It's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha what do I do?" Sango asked quickly.

Sesshomaru walked over to his brother. "Whats going on?" He asked as he stopped next to Inuyasha who was sitting cross leged very far from the door staring at it. "I dont know. Kagome threw up this morning and then said she had to talk to Sango. So I went to get her. But when I got There she was trowin up to. Then I get back here and Kagome is crying then I got thrown out of the room." Inuyasha said as he stared at the door and tapped his knee on the ground. "Sango was throwing up?" Sesshomaru asked as he started to walk over to the door. "Hey where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and ran over to his brother. "To find out what is going on." Sesshomaru said as he reached the door then knocked. Both brothers waited and then heard the door open. Sango took one look at sesshomaru and slamed the door closed. "It's sesshomaru and Inuyasha what do I do?" They heard Sango whisper. "EHHHH! B...b...b..ut Its not done yet and You know..." They heard Kagome say. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other with a question mark forming in there minds. Sango opened the door with a smile. That turned into the scarriest glare either of the brother had ever seen. "I said to wait outside Inuyasha. We will come out when we are good and ready. Go away!" Sango said in a dark voice. Inuyasha took a step back scared as Sesshomaru stood there mesmerised. If a person could turn day into night that is what he would discribe this second as. She slamed the door again and locked it. "Y...y..ou made me get in trouble s..s..stupid!" Inuyasha stuttered out as he turned around and began to walk away from the door again. A smirk formed on Sesshomarus lips. 'So not only your mate can scare you but mine as well?' Sesshomaru thought as he walked over and sat next to inuyasha. "Will you wipe that smirk off your face! I told you she is scary!" Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

Sango turned to kagome and froze. "What?" She asked as she sat down next to her. "Remind me to never back you into a corner. I think you just scared 10 years off inuyasha's life." Kagome said then laughed. "Is the tests ready?" Sango asked. Kagome pulled them from behind he back and looked at the results. " There both...

to be continued muahahahaha


	17. healing agent

Chap 17: I do not own this anime blah blah you know the rest :)

Kagome pulled them from behind he back and looked at the results. "There both positive." Kagome said to sango and then the room went quiet. "Then that means..." Sango said as she looked into Kagomes brown eyes. Kagome smiled and nodded her head yes. They both jumped up and hugged each other they started jumping up and down while screaming happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your mate is scary I thought I was going to die." Inuyasha said as he tapped his knee on the ground. Sesshomaru laughed and Inuyasha fell over. He turned his head up from the ground and looked at Sesshomaru like he just told him that he was actually his sister and not a boy. "Did you just laugh?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru stopped laughing and glared at Inuyasha. "That was scary, You sounded like you were about to kill me in the most horrific way." Inuyasha sat up with a sigh. He wiped his forehead and looked at his brother. Flames surrounded Sesshomaru as he flexed his claws. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha and watched as he fell back over. "I still can kill you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said darkly. "Okay, okay I get it. Do not joke about your sinister laugh." Inuyasha said then summer salted out of the way when Sesshomarus wip came flying at him. "Saaafffeee!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed on his knees with his hands raised in the air. The sound of another laugh made both brothers look to the left. Miroku was walking up to them. "Seems you two have come to terms with each other I see." Miroku said as he sat down facing the two male inu demons. Creating a lopsided circle. "Whats going on? The girls throw you out? They did that a lot when we were on the jurney together." Miroku asked Inuyasha with a large smile. "Ah that is the sum of it." Inuyasha answered as he once again sat cross legged. The sound of screams came from the room and made both brothers race to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango and kagome began crying and hugging each other tighter. "I never...cry... thought that...Sniff.. I was going... cry...to be able to have a family...Sob..." Sango sobbed onto Kagomes shoulder and kagome sobbed onto sangos. " I never...Sniff... thought that...cry...I would be with Inuyasha after the Jewel disappeared...Wail..." Kagome said as she cried louder. A loud bang on the door made both girls jump. "Kagome! Sango! What happened! Let me in!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit the door over and over. They let go of each other and Sango walked to the door as she continued to sob happily. Kagome walked behind her crying as well while holding onto sangos kimono like a kid. Sango opened the door and came face to face with their worried mates. "What happened why do you cry?" Sesshomaru asked as he pushed Inuyasha out of the way. Inuyasha squeezed by him and over to Kagome. She looked like a two year old the way she held onto Sangos kimono. He pulled her into a hug to confort her while she cried. But it made her cry harder. Sango looked at Sesshomarus worried face and also began to cry harder. The brothers looked at each other and were asking each other silently what they should do. "Sango tell me why you cry." Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her cheek. At the sound of her name being said for the first time from her mate she looked into his eyes. "...Sniff... because... I am happy..." Sango said through breaths. "Because you are happy? Would being happy make you cry this way?" He asked confused. Sango nodded as she calmed down and wipped her eyes. Kagome to had calmed down and stopped crying. "What has made you so happy?" Sesshomaru asked and sango looked to Kagome. Who in turn nodded. The two girls pulled their mates into the room and closed the door. "Both of you sit down." Sango said. They did as the were asked and waited for their mates to tell them what was going on.

" I... We... are." Sango started. "We are with child." Kagome finished. The room went quiet as both brothers mouths dropped open and then they asked at the same time. "What?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said together. "I am with child." Sango said to Sesshomaru. "I am with child." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped up with a huge smile on his face as he lifted kagome into his arms. "We are going to have a baby?" Inuyasha asked as he twirled her around. They both laughed as kagome nodded her head yes.

Sango's face began to fall as sesshomaru just sat there staring at her with no emotion on his face once again. Inuyasha set Kagome down and looked at sesshomaru. "Sango?" Kagome asked in a whisper as she looked at her friend who had her head down and her bangs covered her eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that again! You liar!" Sango screamed at sesshomaru. Then she turned and began to run from the room. He unfroze and watched as Sango threw the door open and ran out. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. She was pissed off. Sango was so happy only a few moments ago. "YOUR SUCH AN ASS WHOLE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Then ran after her best friend. "Sango wait!" Kagome yelled as she ran behind Sango.

"What is wrong with you? What did you expect that you would mate her and there would be no half bread?" Inuyasha asked angry at his brother. "I just froze. I did not mean for it to look the way it did. I did not know how to respond." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. He had just done the worst thing possible. How was he going to fix it? "Are you happy she is with child?" Inuyasha asked as he sat next to his older brother. "I am." Sesshomaru answered and looked at Inuyasha. "Then show her that you are. Do not turn into an empty shell again with her. Give her some time to calm down then go to her. She wont listen unless she has calmed down." Inuyasha said as he patted his brother on the shoulder and stood up. "I will." Sesshomaru answered for the first time taking his brothers advice. "Hell, I know I wont be going near my mate till she is no longer angry." Inuyasha said then left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango turned right and then left. "Where am I?" She asked to the air. She was pissed off. She had told Kagome that she just needed some time alone. She knew kagome understood. Sango walked into a large room and froze. Maki looked over to her and smiled. "Sango sama. What brings you here?" He asked with a bow. "I got lost. what is this?" Sango asked as she looked around the room at all the Injured Inu demons some were unconscious and others were moning in pain. There were over 1000 beds. "Many were injured in the battle against naraku. I am afraid we do not have enough herbs to numb the pain while they heal. Are staff is low as well so tending to everyone is proving quiet difficult." Maki answered then turned to his patients, a Sad frown met her eyes. "May I help? Please show me the herbs you have." Sango asked as she walked into the room. "Yes sango sama." He said and lead her to a table with dried herbs. Sango looked at the herbs and began to pull a few bottles out of the mix. "Do you have Draw weed?" "I believe we have a large amount of that." Maki answered as he opened a shelf and pulled a large jar out. 'Draw weed, Flern flower, Bak root, laft leaves, and garnet petals. There is a large amount as I thought.' Sango thought as she looked to maki. "I can make a medicine to numb the pain and disinfect the flesh wounds. It is a secret healing herb from my clan." Sango said and maki nodded. He pulled supplies from the shelf's and lay them down. "Will you teach me so I can help prepare it?" Maki asked as he set the last clay bowl down. "If you promise not to reveal the secret I will." Sango said with a smile. "I swear to you I will keep this secret." Maki answered and Sango nodded. "Will you have Yuri go around the room and place these at the beds of the injured. Green is for minor injuries. Yellow is for serious but able to wait for treatment. Red is for Serious and in need of treat meant right away." Sango said then handed him a stack of colored cards. She watched as maki explained to Yuri what to do then came back over.

"Draw weed is used to cleanse the wounds. It has an anti bacterial agent in its stem. You must cut the flower and the roots away. They are toxic to humans and sting demons skin. Flern flower is used to treat infection. It is high in potency so in each batch enough for one person is one fourth of the flower." Sango said as she cut the stem from the flower then cut the flower in four. To show maki how it is done. "But we are making enough for one thousand and fifteen people. So we need 30 full flowers of flern flower and 60 stems of Draw weed. Due to the fact that many do not know the use of these herbs they are rarely used in treatments so you have more then enough here. Now on to the other three." Sango said as she set it aside. Bak root is a pain controller. We found that if there is a herb that causes the body to go numb for a period of time but leaves no harmful agents behind it can be used to treat pain. For one person only three of the root stems would be used. For the amount we need, 40 will be enough. Laft leaves, are also a antibiotic. We need more than one to make sure that it fights off the proper infections. Just one leaf is enough for one person we need 100. Lastly garnet petals. They are used for loss of blood. Or to stop bleeding. The middle of the flower is toxic to all living things so be careful when removing the petals. We need 25 flowers worth of petals. But for one person only 2 petals are used. When mixing theses together first each one must be prepared separately." She said then looked at the other herbs.

Havet flower and Jaka root. "I would also like to make a medicine for fever and pain. The bak root will numb the wounds but will not work for broken bones. Havet flower helps with fever and jaka root is a high potency pain killer that can be consumed. The stem and roots of havet flower are toxic but not fatal to consume. We wont take chances though. So lets remove the stems and use just the flowers. We need 40 havet flowers and 60 root stems of jaka root. Only a small spoon amount will be administered to those with need of it." She said then maki and she began to prepare them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

40 minutes later.

Sango looked to maki and smile. "We have finished." Maki said as he held a bowl of clear ointment up. It was the same one Sango carries around in a shell. She smiled and held up the green liquid. "I have finished the herb for fever and pain." said as she showed him the bowl.

"Sango sama I have finished placing the cards." Yuri said as she walked up to Sango and Maki.

"Then let us begin the treatment." Sango said as she stood and poured the green liquid into a gar and closed the lid. Then she placed it on a cart and watched as maki set the bowl of ointment down as well. The cart was full of bandages and other things needed for treatment. Yuri led sango to a bed with a female Inu demon. "Hello my name is Sango. I wish to help ease some of your pain." Sango said and stood beside her. "I am kiri, Sango sama." Kiri said through her pain. Sango lifted her gown to see a large deep wound that was stitched closed across her stomach. The signs of infection already present. "Yuri please sit behind Kiri and hold her up for me." Sango said and yuri did as was asked of her. Taking a pale of hot water with Draw weed extract mixed into it and pulled a clean towel from the cart. She used a large spoon to pour some of the water onto the rag. Then began to rinse the wound clean. "I am sorry if this hurts."Sango said as she cleaned the wound and dried it. After she took some of the ointment and coated the top of the wound. Finishing she rapt the wound with clean bandages. Sango felt Kiri's head and then frowned. She took a small spoon and poured some of the fever medicine onto it. "This will taste bad but it will stop the pain and bring down your fever." Sango said as Kiri swallowed the medicine. Yuri lay Kiri back and fixed her sheets. In only a few minutes Kiri had fallen asleep finally able to close her eyes as the pain began to numb. Maki and yuri smiled.

Sango had treated 15 others with the same wounds and fever. She learned there names and watched as they had fallen asleep soon after she had given then the pain medicine. Yuri now led her to another. "His name is Hano his ribs and both of his arms are broken. We need to set his arm but with out the pain medication I fear the pain of this and his flesh wounds may kill him. He has also lost a lot of blood." Yuri said as she pulled a curtain back. Hano looked at the three that walked in with a cart. "Hello Hano my name is Sango. I wish to help ease some of your pain may I?" Sango asked and Hano answered yes through a raspy voice. Many of the minor injured patients listened as Sango went around treating the wounded. Sango felt hanos head to find no fever. She smiled and walked over to the cart. She poured a cup of cold water and walked back to help him drink it. After she handed it to maki and requested for the Garnet petals to be mash and mixed with some water. It took only moments for him to do this and handed her another cup. "This will help with the blood loss. I also have something for the pain. After you take it we will wait for a few minutes then set your arm bone. This will hurt immensely. I do not wish to lie to you. But you are strong. you lived through being crushed and stabbed. You survived that pain for two weeks. You can survive this pain as well." Sango said with a determined challenging smile. Hano smiled and nodded. She gave him the garnet petals then gave him the pain medication.

After 5 minutes they returned with two other male healers. Maki and the two male healers held Hano down and yuri held his shoulder. "Are you ready Hano?" Sango asked and he nodded yes. She re-broke the already healing bone the set it in place. "AHHHHHH!" Hano screamed as the pain shot through his arm. Sango took a needle and stabbed around the brake leaving small wholes. She then took the ointment and spread it around the brake. After she bandaged it and they lay him flat so she could cleand and bandage his other wounds. "The pain is already fading." Hano said as he closed his eyes, "That means the medicine I gave you is working." Sango answered with a smile. "Thank you Sango sama." Hano said as he fell asleep.

Sango had started treating them at noon. Now it was dark and she refused to leave until everyone was treated. She had treated all of the red card patients and now she was helping with the yellow. 'There are 600 to go.' Sango thought with a smile. the night past this way and finally only two hours from sun rise they had finished treating everyone. She smiled today she had learned 1015 peoples names. She sat down at a table and lay her head on it. then she fell asleep. Maki and Yuri smiled at her and then another healer picked her up and lay her in an extra bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru was pacing in his room. 'Where is she? had he really messed it up so bad that she refused to return to him?' He thought as he left his room to look for her. He ran into his brother outside of his room he had awoken early. "Have you seen Sango?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha as he looked up the tree he was sitting in. "No, has she not returned?" Inuyasha asked a hint of worry in his voice. "No she still has not returned." Sesshomaru said as he turned and started walking again. 'For some reason her sent has disappeared.' Sesshomaru thought as Inuyasha jumped down and fallowed. "I'll help look for her. She went this way." Inuyasha said then lead into a hallway where the smell of blood and medicine was strong. They walked into a room full of injured inu demons and saw Maki. "Maki is Sango here!" Inuyasha said and maki stopped and turned to him with a smile.

"Sango sama wake up! Something is wrong with Kiri." Yuri said as she shook Sango awake. "What happened?" Sango asked as she jumped out of the bed and fallowed Yuri. Maki fallowed quickly as well. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other then fallowed Maki. They stopped at the bed that held a female Inu demon. "I knew I had a bad feeling about her wounds." Sango said then ran past Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with out saying a word to them. She stopped at a table. "What do you think is causing this?" Maki asked as he joined her. "Infection. I thought that the antibiotics we used would be enough but they are not. It is a rare Infection that only seems to appear on demons. It's caused by Miasma. I am glad she is the only one who has this infection because we do not have enough of the herb we need to treat it. We only have enough for one person." Sango said as she pulled a black flower out of the herb pile. "Maki I need you to prepare something that will place Kiri into a deep sleep. We have to remove her stitches and cut away the infected area. Then we have to place this antibiotic into her wound." Sango said as she held up the black flower. "What will happen if she is treated incorrectly?" Maki asked as he began to pull other herbs from the many bottles. " The infection will turn black and slowly eat away at her flesh. Her demon healing will fail and she will die a slow and painful death." Sango said as she began to boil knifes. She pulled the black flower called midnight aid out of the jar. Then she cut the stem away and began mashing the flower creating a black paiste. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood there watching. "I am using a herb that numbs the senses of demon and places them in a dreamless sleep." Maki said as he showed her the herbs. "How long will it last?" Sango asked with a nod. "An hour at most." Maki answered her then placed the liquid into a jar. "That's barly enough time but I can do it. I have treated this before with my cousin when he was infected with the same thing." Sango said then pulled the Knifes out of the water and placed them down on a clean towel. She dipped her hands in the Draw weed water for to minutes as maki prepared everything then he to did the same thing.

They rolled the cart over and sango walked up to Kiri. "Sango sama." Kiri whispered and Sango sat at the side of her bed and took her hand. "It will be alright. I am going to make you better. I promise." Sango said with a smile. "Thank you sango sama." Kiri whispered then she swallowed the sleeping herb maki gave her. After a minute She fell into a deep sleep. Sango stood and lay her hand down. "Ren and Moru I need you to carrier her to the Table and lay her flat." The two male healers nodded and did as commanded. "Yuri I need you to remove her gown and place a cloth over her..." Sango said. " I understand Sango sama." Yuri said with a smile and Sango smiled back. "Maki I need you to assist me." She said as she walked over to the table and Maki nodded. "If she wakes up I am going to need Ren and moru to hold her down." Sango said as she began to cut the stitches away. Sesshomaru watched as the healers did as Sango said and felt proud of his mate. "Maki heat the knife till it turns red."Sango said as she placed a cloth glove over her hand. He did then handed it to Sango. She began to cut the black flesh from her wound until there was no more left. She handed the blood covered Knife back to maki and asked for the black paste. They watched as she covered her wound in the paiste inside and out. The she traded places and let maki do the restitching. 50 minutes had past and Kiri began to wake. "Do not move Kiri Maki is restitching your wound." Sango said as she took her hand. "Sango sama?" Kiri asked and looked over into her honey eyes. She was In a lot of pain.

"Hano please lay back down. You are not yet well enough to move." Hana another healer asked as she held his shoulder. "I must go to her side!" Hano yelled as he stumbled forward. "SANGO SAMA!" She yelled and Sango turned and looked at Kiri. Kiri nodded and sango walked over to Hano. "Hano? What is it?" Sango asked as she reached his side. "Sango sama, please let me go to my mate. Please let me go to Kiri." Hano begged as he leaned onto Sango. "Of course you can go to her. Just next time tell me and I will help you okay?" Sango said with a smile. She walked slowly over to Kiri and Hana placed a chair down for him. Sango helped him to sit and watched as he took Kiri's hand. She smiled a sad smile at them. This did not escape Sesshomarus eyes. "All finished, now I need to apply the ointment..." Maki began to say but sango interrupted. "No that will cancel the effect of the midnight aid." She said with a smile. "I see, so do we bandage it or leave it to air?" He asked. Her sentence from early made his hands freeze. "If she is treated wrong she will die a slow and painful death." She said. "Bandage it loosely and give her some more of the fever and pain medication." Sango said and began to help him. Yuri held her up as Maki and Sango bandaged her wound. then Maki gave her another spoon full of the medicine. After Yuri and sango helped to get her into a clean gown. Then Ren carried her back to her bed. Moru had changed the sheets and began to burn them and her old gown. Sango decided to move Hano's bed next to Kiri's. So now they were together. "I am going outside for some air for a minute maki. If anything happens please come and get me." Sango said as she walked past sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Then outside and across the lawn and into the trees. Sesshomaru fallowed her until she stopped quite away's, away from the treatment room. She placed her hand on a tree and bent over to throw up.

Sesshomaru raced to her side and grabbed her hair as he rubbed her back. "Why are you here?" She asked when she finished releasing the contents of her stomach onto the ground. "Because I was worried when you did not come back to me." He answered and she stood up and looked into his eyes. "I see." Sango said as she began to walk away from him. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. then He pulled her into his chest and held her. "I was not upset. I just did not know how to react. I am happy you are with child sango." He said into her ear. As soon as the words left his lips tears began to fall from her eyes and sobs left her lips. "I am sorry I hurt you." He whispered as he held her closer to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

one week later.

"I am going to miss you Kohaku, tatsuru, karma, yume, Uncle Jan." Sango said as she hugged them. "We will visit Sango sama. Be sure to take care of the little one in there." Yume said as she rubbed Sangos belly. Sango smiled at her as she baby talked to her stomach. "Nee sama,If you need me please send Kirara right away." Kohaku said as he handed Kirara over to Sango. "I promise Kohaku." Sango said as she hugged him once again. "If you hurt my nee sama in any way, I will kill you." Kohaku said as he looked up at Sesshomaru. "If I hurt her I will fall on your blade voluntarily." Sesshomaru said as he shook Kohakus hand. "Then we have a deal, the north will stand with the west should a problem arise." Kohaku said with a smile. "And the west will stand with the north." Sesshomaru smirked at kohaku. 'He already has the air of a lord about him. He is the younger brother of my mate.' Sesshomaru thought and watched at they flew off on the two tails. "Take care of yourself Kid!" Inuyasha yelled and waved at Kohaku. "You to Inuyasha!" Kohaku yelled back. He waved at Kagome, miroku, Shippo, and rin. Soon he was out of sight and Sango let the tears fall. "You will see him again." Sesshomaru said as he wiped the tears away. Sango nodded and leaned into his hand. "In two weeks we will announce my taking you as my mate and the news of you being with child to all of the west. You will be recognized as the lady of the west and Princess to the north. Inuyasha will be announced as the prince of the west and his family will be with him. You will see them on this day. I have formally invited the royal family of the north. Sesshomaru said with a smile. "Thank you." sango whispered she closed her eyes. She felt really weak. She had been up taking care of the wounded for the past week. Kohaku had come to help and they spent a lot of time together. Sesshomaru saw this and lifted her into his arms. "First you must rest." He said then turned to Inuyasha and nodded.


	18. beginning the festivities with conflict

Chap 18: I do not own this anime or the characters other than my own...

The gates opened to let the many Inu demons of the western region enter. Rikotsu and Haru along with the two other gate keepers Vangar and Bou who had returned from the from the south. Stood to greet the many nobles and commoners. Vanger shook his head when he let a noble pass. His knee length long black braid swayed and his grayish blue eyes crossed as he stuck his tounge out at the nobbles back. 'Stuck up fuckers.' He thought as he stiffened when the nobble turned back around and narrowed his eyes at him. Vangar smiled awkwardly and nodded to the nobble. He then stood strait in his black Armour. His hand rested on his sword as he let the breath he held out when the nobble entered the gate. He then looked over to Bou who was holding his mouth to stop the loud laugh. "That is Monte and his family. He is the lord of the southern area of the west. He has the Ability to read minds. Let me guess you called him and his son a stuck up fucker?" Bou, His blue short haired black eyed friend asked him. Vangar nodded and Bou finally let the laugh he was holding in out. His black Armour clinked together as his body bent over. "Haha very funny, you could have warned me ass face." Vangar said to bou. His irritation grew as his childhood friend laughed at his expense.

"Vangar, Bou. Good afternoon. I take it you two reached here un-hurt? Cotees Lord of the southern lands and ally of the west asked. Vangar and bou stiffened at the voice as stood strait. "Sesshomaru sama would be displeased to learn his gate guards were playing around on such an important day." Cotees said as he stopped in front of them.

"Welcome Cotees sama. It is a pleasure to welcome you to the west." Vangar and Bou said to the young Lord with long Knee length black hair that is held In a low pony tail. His red eyes shinned with amusement at the two. His clothing similar to Sesshomaru other than them being the colors of the south, Brown and white. The four gate guards bowed to the young Wolf demon Lord.

"You two haven't changed you know. Is that mutt face here as well?" Kouga the lord of the northern region of the southern lands said as he moved next to Cotees. He wore the same clothing he had on when they faught Naraku together. Other than his hair being a little longer he hasn't changed much.

"Inuyahsa sama? Yes he is here with his mate and companions. Haru answered his eyes narrowing at Kouga for his disrespect of their young prince.

"Forgive my cousins disrespect. He is a friend of the Half demon and his companions. I understand he once fought with the strange group against the creature Naraku." Cotees said as he elbowed Koga in the side.

"Hello kouga it is nice to make your acquaintance once again." Kohaku said as he walked up dressed in silk black pants and a light blue silk long sleeve and black armor with the sword of the north at his side. Tivir Kiraras older brother sat on his shoulder. The two tail almost blended in with kohakus clothing. Kohakus Honey eyes held amusement in them as he looked into Kouga's.

"Hey whats up little brother of that slayer girl." Kouga said as he raced up to him only to be knocked back and held there by a sword to his neck.

"Tatsuru. Enough. He is a friend do not be so rude." Kohaku said as he placed his hand on his half demon cousin's shoulder.

"Kohaku sama, His disrespect for you and Sango sama..." Tatsuru started to say.

"Enough!" Kohaku said and watched as Tasuru immediately dropped his blade.

"Forgive me, my lord." Tatsuru said as he re-sheathed his sword and took a step back.

"Forgive my cousin. He is very protective." Kohaku said with a smile. Jan, Karma, Yume, Denkou, and Franel walked up with two guards fallowing them.

"Kohaku sama, I ask that next time you let us know if you plan to rush ahead. Though I understand you wish to see Sango sama as quickly as possible it is irresponsible to leave behind your guards." Jan said out of breath.

"I think you must have forgotten that Franel is fast and can fly. Or you would not have run after me yourself instead. Just like how Tatsuru and thorn were able to keep up with me, uncle." Kohaku said between laughs.

"Ah yes that is true, I must have forgotten my lord. I saw you fly ahead and my feet responded before my brain it seems. I am getting old." Jan said as Franel jumped onto his shoulder and meowed.

"So how have you been Kohaku? Have you seen dog breath? Why are these demons calling you Lord?" Kouga asked as he pat Kohakus shoulder over and over.

"How rude! You insolent wolf! Kohaku sama is the Lord of the Northern lands!" Tatsuru yelled as he pointed at kouga.

"Lord of the north? Really! Woah...Well that explains it then. Congrats little Dood." Kouga said as he laughed and patted Kohaku's shoulder again.

"Thanks for helping my Nee sama kouga. I understand that when she was still traveling, there was a time when Naraku had injured her and you carried her to Inuyasha sama and Kagome sama." Kohaku said with a smile.

"Oh that time yeah, she got separated from them and ended up helping haku and gin. So when she was injured I was just returning the favor." Kouga said while he scratched the back of his head.

"Kouga we must go. Or do you wish to stand here all day?" Cotees said as he walked up to the group. "Good after noon Lord of the north, Kohaku sama." Cotees said with a nod.

"Good afternoon lord of the south, Cotees sama." Kohaku answered with a smile and a nod. "We will see each other again Kouga. Until then enjoy the festivities." Kohaku said to Kouga as he began to walk away. the two southern lords watched as the four gate guards knelled to welcome Kohaku back.

"Welcome back Kohaku sama, I trust your journey was not a harsh one? Sesshomaru sama has sent me to escort you." Kyou said as he walked out the gate to greet Kohaku. He bowed then stood with a smile.

"Yes, we were met with no problems. I trust my Nee sama has been well?" Kohaku asked with a smile.

"Yes she is well. Other then being tired from staying up with the wounded. The wounded have healed and wish for me to pass on their welcomes Kohaku sama." Kyou said as he led them through the gate. Cotees and Kouga looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. They then walked through the gate and made their way to the courtyard.

By this time thousands of Demons had settled in the courtyard. The tables of food and instruments played to welcome them. Nobbles were led into the grand ballroom room to converse until their Lord joined them. The commoners stood in the courtyard and enjoyed the festivities that were prepared. Grand foods were being presented to them at no charge. Games and sweets were set aside for the children. Even the adults joined in on them. Though many held questions in there minds. 'Who had melted their lords Icy heart?' Many thought.

"Kohaku's group, Cotees, and Kouga walked into the grand Ballroom. The four thrones made of fine steal with a seating pillow the color of gold sat on a raised white stone platform with two steps leading up to them. they were at the far end across from the large wooden doors. On either side of the thrones hung white, gold, and blue silk cloths. The colors of the west and the same colors as Sesshomarus clothing. They went from the ceiling to the floor. There were tables clothed with white covers and had many different sorts of food and drink on either side of the room. The small group stepped in onto the white polished stone floor with a painting of a great dog demon in the middle.

Kohaku looked up at the raised ceiling and then around the room. His honey colored eyes landed on a table with a servant handing out water. At their entrance it became quiet. The ten noble family's had arrived with their family's. making the count at over 50. Being the only ones from other lands Kohaku, Cotees, and kouga felt out of place. Though they showed none of their discomfort on the outside. Tatsuru and Karma walked at the side of their young Lord. While the rest fallowed behind. Whispers began around the room reaching Kohaku's now heightened hearing. "What is a human doing here? Look there are half demons, neko demons, and even wolf demons. Why would Sesshomaru sama's right hand escort them here?" Unknown to the many nobles that Kohaku had the ability's of a half demon and could hear their every word. They were surprised as a growl left the lips of his cousins. Their eyes narrowed threatening them to speak again at the cost of their tongues. The whispers ended and Kohaku walked over to the table with water.

He smiled at suzume causing her to blush. "Hello again Kohaku sama. Would you like some water and food? I made it myself." She said as she pointed to the other table next to her. "Hello Suzume san, I saw your brother at the gates only moments ago. Just the water please." He answered softly causing her blush to darken. She handed him a cup of water and then watched as kouga began to talk to Kohaku. She poured more cups of water and wine then handed it over to the others who stood around Kohaku. Jan took a piece of raw rabit meat and held it up to his right shoulder where Franel began to eat it. Then he laughed when Denkou jumped from Karmas shoulder to his left shoulder and smacked him in the face with one of his tails while meowing. "Okay, okay here." Jan said as he took another and handed it over to Denkou. Tivir rolled his eyes at his parents then rapt his tails around Kohakus neck. At the sound of another meow he looked over at thorn and rolled his eyes again. His black and grey friend was holding onto Tatsuru's ear and tugging it in the direction of the food. This caused the whole group to laugh. "Can't they act like royalty for once, we are surrounded by these damn dog demons and all they can think about is food. The only Dog demons I can stand are the silver clan. The rest of them are all stuck up ass wholes who treat there human western people as beneath them." Tivir said which made Kohaku and Kouga laugh. "Gotta agree with you there Tivir sama." Kouga said as he patted the two tails head. At the sound of Tivirs stomach growling kohaku and kouga laughed again. "It was a long journey since we did not teleport here. You must be hungry as well Tivir. You might want to eat something before we see our sister's." kohaku said as he lifted the water up for his two tail friend. He looked at kouga and they began to talk once again as Tivir took a drink of the water.

"What are doing in here human?" Monte's son Thantar asked arrogantly. As he interrupted Kohaku, Tivir, and Kougas conversation. When Kohaku ignored him and continued to talk to Tivir and Kouga. Thantar smacked the cup of water from Kohakus hand causing it to splash into Tivirs face. The room once again went quiet when Kohaku slammed Thantar into the wall and held him up by his neck. Over the past two weeks Kohaku had become as strong if not stronger than Inuyasha. His senses had fully emerged and his pride as a lord was once again strong. Tivir lord of the Neko demons and lord governer of the western side of the southern lands had transformed into his larger form. As the largest of all of the neko demons. He stood taller then kohaku with his fangs bared as a slow growl left his mouth. His black eyes narrowed at the noble as kohaku spoke. "Have your senses dulled Inu whelp? That you a mere Inu who is still wet behind the ears and with out a title of your own is only riding upon your hereditary nobility of your father's recognized noble title. Would think that you could do as you wish here. Your purpose is to help your great father whom govern's the small portion of land Sesshomaru sama has bestowed upon him. That you would embarrass him by attacking two High Lords allied with your western High Lord. You expected no consequence in your actions? This shows your arrogance. I by right should rip your head from your body and feed it to the high lord of the Neko demons." Kohaku said darkly as his claws dug into the young nobles neck.

"Kohaku sama, Tivir sama I ask for you to forgive this man. I know he has shown Disrespect and has physically attacked you. Yet he knows not of who you are. I believe his actions were fueled by his ignorance. Please show mercy for the sake of his father, a trusted friend of Sesshomaru sama. Please forgive me for speaking out of turn." Kyou said as he knelled. He had his head lowered in submission. "I to ask forgiveness for the actions of my son. If you must deal punishment for this arrogance. I am willing to take the punishment in his place." Monte said as he to knelled and bowed his head.

"I will show mercy since you are a trusted friend to Sesshomaru sama Lord Monte but the one to receive punishment for this will be the one who committed the act." Kohaku said as he dropped Thantar. "Tatsuru." Kohaku said as he moved back.

"Yes, My lord." Tatsuru said as he stood in front of Thantar and back handed him across the face. Tivir transformed to his smaller form and jumped back onto Kohakus shoulder. Kohaku turned to walk back to the table of water where Kouga stood wide eyed.

"Thank you Kohaku sama, Tivir sama, for your mercy." Monte said as he stood. "I have no need of your thanks, do not let it happen again or I will be forced to deal the full punishment for this act of Ignorance." Kohaku said turning fully away and walked away from the three Inu demons. Tatsuru whispered to Thantar. "He had me do it out of courtesy for your honor. If he would have back handed you. You would have not been able to stay on your feet." Tatsuru said then turned and walked after kohaku.

"He smells human but his power might be stronger then that of Inuyasha sama. You just insulted the direct desendant of Lord Tatsu of the north and lived. Take your punishment with honor and never let this happen again." Monte said to his son and watched as he nodded. "Yes Father I apologize for embarrassing you and Sesshomaru sama." Thantar said as he ignored the pain of his wounded cheek. He realized that had Sesshomaru sama been here he would have lost his head. He had escaped death because the lord of the north decided to directly punish him. He had just learned a grave lesson and would always remember it. His mercy granted him life.

"You okay Tivir?" Kohaku asked when he reached Kouga. "I am fine, Kohaku sama. I would have torn his throat out if you had not acted for me. Thank you." Tivir said as he rapt his tails around Kohakus neck again. "If it was me I would have." Kouga said as he took a towel and dried Tivirs fur. "For a wolf demon you are most kind Kouga, Thank you." Tivir said as Kouga finished drying his fur and smiled at the two tails words. "Out of respect for that fools father I could do no more than I did. Lets hope he learns from this, for the next time something of this nature happens Sesshomaru sama will take his life. Mistakes are meant to be learned from. Death teaches nothing." Kohaku said with narrowed eyes.

"Your wise words bring me to tears kohaku sama. We are lucky to have such a wise and merciful Lord." Jan said as he wiped his eyes. Kohaku sighed and Tatsuru, Karma, and Yume laughed at their father. "Uncle some times I wonder if you are even a royal demon. Your emotional state concerning Nee sama and myself makes you look nothing but a sentimental fool." Kohaku said with a laugh. These words caused Cotees to double over and Laugh out loud. For he knew Jan personally. After calming because of the look he was receiving from the older demon he spoke. "Your words are most true Kohaku sama." Unable to hold his laughter he once again doubled over and laughed. This caused the rest of the group and Suzume to laugh as well. The younger of the Inu demon nobles became curious at the fun the odd group seemed to be having and moved over to join in on the conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

to be continued


	19. 3 hours before noon

3 hours before noon...

Anna opened the door to Sesshomaru's bed chambers and walked over to her sleeping Lady. Sesshomaru had told her to wake his mate and prepare her for the festivities as he passes her in the hall on his way to prepare himself. She smiled at the girl and then shook her.

"Sango sama you must wake. I must prepare you for the festivities." Anna said and watched as Sango sat up quickly. "Anna san? Did I over sleep?" Sango asked the older Inu demon as she stood and her white silk gown fell to the floor to rest at her bare feet. Anna smiled as Sango rubbed her eyes and her hair sat in a mess on her head. "No my Lady. Sesshomaru sama wished to let you sleep. You have been most busy with the wounded and needed to rest for the child." Anna said then led Sango out of the bed chamber and down the hall into the bathing room. Yuri was waiting there.

"Good morning Sango sama." Yuri said as she moved over to Sango. Sango had offered Yuri the position of her personal healer. Her duty's would be the Same as Anna's. The other healers were proud of Yuri for becoming an Important figure and trusted friend in Sango's life. A knock on the door caused the three women to look over at the large wooden doors. Anna opened the door to reveal Hana another healer who had become friends with Sango. He long middle back length black hair swayed to the right at the doors opening and her jade eyes held a warmth in them as she smiled. Her black Kimono accented her olive skin. She could almost be Yuri's twin aside from the eyes. Yuri's are a soft pink. All of the servants wore a black Kimono. She moved to the side to present Kagome.

"Sango sama informed me last night that she wished to prepare for the festivities with Kagome sama." Hana said as they entered into the room. "Thank the Lord to. Inuyasha was dragged away by his brother. He was screaming something about how he would rip the arm off of the demon who tried to touch his hair." Kagome said and the women in the room Laughed. "I am glad you are feeling well this morning Kagome." Sango said with a smile. "It's all thanks to Hana really. Thank you for appointing her as my healer. I am a healer as well but it is hard to heal yourself." Kagome said as she smiled back.

"I am going to remove your gown now my lady." Anna said with an aged smile. She helped Sango pull her arms from the straps and then Let the silk gown fall to the floor. "If you are going to help us bathe to. I would like for you three to join us in the bath. Lord knows you three need a brake to soak your tired bodies." Sango said to Anna, Yuri, and Hana. "Oh we couldn't my lady." They said together.

"Yes you can and you will, for these are my orders. And I would like you to be yourselves for the duration of this bath. You are my friends as well as the three who take the most care of me. Let me your Lady take care of you as well." Sango said as Yuri placed her hand against her belly to check on the baby. "As you wish Sango sama. Hana helped to remove Kagome's robe and gown then the three attendants also removed their black Kimonos. The five girls then stepped into the large hot spring scented with cherry bloomon and Jasmine. It was beautiful with the white stone steps and clear hot water with cherry blossom and Jasmine petals floating around. The waterfall that fed into the bath added to its beauty.

Anna and Yuri began to wash Sango's body with cherry blossom scented body soap. As Hana did the same with Kagome but with a Jasmine soap. After they washed the two ladies Hair with their chosen Shampoo and conditioner. When they finished their work Sango turned to them.

"Choose your favorite sent ladies." Sango said as she clapped her hands. Yuri walked over to the many shampoos conditioners and body washes knowing not to argue. She picked peach sent for all three. Anna did as well and chose Rose for all three. Then Hana who chose lily flower for all three. Sango and Yuri began to wash Anna with the rose body wash then did her hair with the rose shampoo and conditioner. Sango and Anna then did the same with Yuri but with the peach. Kagome was now washing Hana's hair with the lily flower soap. "This is heaven Sango sama. I am blessed with such a kind hearted Lady." Anna said with a happy sigh. she took a seat to relax her old bones as Sango and Kagome helped Hana and Yuri rinse their hair of the conditioner in the water fall. The four girls laughed at anna's expense.

"It is only right I treat my friends with kindness." Sango said as she took a seat next to Anna. "Who knows maybe your mate will be unable to stay away from you when you return to his bed tonight." Yuri said taking a seat on the other side of anna and again they began to laugh. "Yuri! Such an indecent girl you are. Though I do wonder when you will find a mate yourself. Let a nice handsome man who loves the sent of peaches find you today." Anna said with a smile and a giggle. "Speaking of mates, Hana I hear you are interested in one of the nobles sons." Sango said with a large grin. When Hana blushed the other three girls became increasingly interested in her personal life. "Do tell." Kagome said with a giggle and came closer. "She was treating him for his wounds after the battle. When I offered to help she refused me." Yuri said with another giggle.

"His name is thaddaious he is the son of Jadaious the lord of half of the western reigon of the western lands. A healer and maid has no business with a noble." Hana said sadly. "Say's who?" Sango asked quickly. "My lord Sesshomaru sama would not allow it my lady." Anna answers sadly. "Not if I can help it. If this thaddaious and Hana feel the same for each other, I will find away for it to be. Love deserves a boundless place to grow." Sango said as she hugged Hana to her ignoring the fact they were both bare. "I second that." Kagome said as she to hugged Hana. "As I have said once before. We are blessed with such kindhearted ladies. Sango sama, kagome sama." Anna said with a large smile and all the girls once again laughed.

"Speaking of thaddaious I believe he will also be here today. I know that you three have the day off today but I would like you to accompany me to the festivities as friends of the lady of the west." Sango said with a smile. "Sango sama I do not believe Sesshomaru sama will give his consent to this." Anna said as she stood. "You mistake me as one of his subjects Anna. I am his mate with equal tittle to that of his; and before that I was and still am princess to the north. If I wish for you to be there, you will be there. I do not have much family left and you three have become equally important, you are family to me. If he does not allow this, then I will not go."

Sango said as she to stood. "Sango, Anna arguing nude accomplishes nothing." Kagome said with a grin. Both girls sat back down and Anna sighed with a smile. "You will be the death of me Sango sama. Sesshomaru sama asked me to prepare you for the festivities, if you will not attend without us then I have no choice but to go." Anna said laughing. "Not in that maid dressing you wont." Sango said and all five girls laughed again. "Let us get out before we become wrinkled." Kagome said as she stood and wrapped a white towel around her.

Shin and Takeshi stood guard outside the doors to the bathing room. They turned and looked at the door when they heard laughter come from the inside again. "I think that is the first time I have herd that Anna laugh." Shin said to Takeshi. "Yeah, Sango sama is good for the people of this castle." Takeshi said back to Shin. The two almost identical guards dressed in the black armor of the west and Short spiked black hair sat on there heads. The only difference is Shins grey eyes and Takeshi's purple eyes. They smiled as more laughter came from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. reverting back to the name slayer

"Sesshomaru sama I have delivered the gowns to the dressing room for Sango sama and kagome sama. Yet they were not there yet." Kyosuke said as he entered into the males dressing room. He looked over at the bare chested Inuyasha and almost fell over laughing. Mika one of the maids had him in a head lock as two other girls held his hands and another brushed his hair. His face was turning red from loss of oxygen. He was still growling at them even though he was having a hard time breathing. "I will check on them in a minute, once Tenou finishes here." Sesshomaru said as he turned to let Tenou the royal dress maker fix his white long sleeve shirt with gold and blue. "Yes my Lord. I will help the ladies to finish readying Inuyasha sama.

"Inuyasha sama If you would have just let me quickly brush your hair it would have been done long ago." Mika said as she released him from the head lock. "Damn Inu bitch almost killed me over freaking hair." Inuyasha answered. He was irritated. They woke him up, dragged him away from his mate, threw him in the bath, scrubbed him raw. Then freaking stuck this smelly shit in his hair that burned his eyes and lastly choked him to death to pull his hair out. He stood and raised his arms while he continued to growl under his breath.

"Stop being a baby Inuyasha, You are the prince to the west act like it for one day." Sesshomaru said as he stepped down from the stool and walked over to a chair. Mika moved over to him and began to work the brush through his long silver hair. "Feh, Easy for you to say Jackass you grew up here. I grew up running from ass wholes who wanted to kill me for being half demon. You were one of them so shut it before I kick your ass." Inuyasha snapped back. He stood still as Kyosuke placed one of his arms into a dark blue silk long sleeve shirt with white and gold edges. Then he placed his other arm in the other sleeve. Next He closed the shirt and tucked it in to his dark blue pants. Then he tied a white and gold sash at his waist. Lastly he secured Tetsaiga into the sash at Inuyashas side. "Feh, I hate these boots to. I don't get why I cant just go bare foot. I didn't have no problems before now going bare foot." Inuyasha said as he lifted his foot to show the black boot. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at his brother and smirked. "At least you don't look like the fool you are." Sesshomaru said then his smirk grew when Inuyasha narrowed his eyes then froze when Kyosuke asked him to stop moving.

Mika lifted Sesshomarus fur pelt and placed it on his left shoulder. "All done, Sesshomaru sama. Would you like me to place the other white fur pelt on Inuyasha sama?" Mika asked as she moved back and watched as Shesshomaru stood. "It is the mark of royalty he must wear it today. Inuyasha you must not remove the pelt during the festivities for any reason." Sesshomaru said as he narrowed his eyes at his Idiot half brother. "Yeah, Yeah do not bring dishonor to our fathers name blah blah blah I won't remove the damn fluffy irritating thing. As long as you tell the Inu bitch to place it where it won't touch my face."

Inuyasha said the irritation in his voice could be herd by everyone. "Do as he says Mika." Sesshomaru said as he left the room. "Yes sesshomaru sama." Mika said and walked over to Inuyasha. She set the pelt on his left shoulder as far from his neck and face as she could get it. "Will it bother you here Inuyasha sama?" Mika asked with a smile. "No it's fine there. Am I done?" He asked as Kyosuke stood. "Yes Inuyasha sama. I believe your mate is in the bath with Sango sama." Kyosuke said and nodded at his work. Inuyasha nodded then walked from the room. He past maids in the hall who stopped what they were doing and bowed to him. Waving his hand a tip from his brother he watched as they stood and hurried back to work.

'I just can't get used to this. Though now that kagome is pregnant with our first child. My brother informed me it might be a good idea to stay here now that I could take care of myself if someone should try anything and due to all the enemies of the west. The best thing for my family would be to stay. Kagome can't lose more of her family by leaving Sango here either. This is the world my father wanted for me to.' Inuyasha thought then sighed as he came to the decision to stay here for good. He would put away his fire rat clothing and give it to his child. He would talk to his brother of visiting the village near the well for kiede -Oba- San's sake. He knew how much Kagome and Sango missed her. Miroku had decided to stay with kohaku in the north. As one of his human adviser's and a religious figure for the humans. He said that he wished to do something for the woman he had hurt. The life that the small group once knew was no more. It was time to grow up and embrace this new one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna placed a black silk robe over Sango's shoulders. All the girls in the bathing room wore silk robes so they could move to the dressing room. Anna had to ask the guard Takeshi to go and get 3 more. As well as to inform tanou that they would need 3 more gowns for the festivities at Sango sama's orders. When Takeshi asked for who he smiled when she named herself, Yuri, and Hana. A knock on the door made the girls jump then laugh. Anna moved to the door after tying Sangos robe closed. She opened it to reveal Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked to the girls in the room emotionless. She opened the door to allow her lord entrance. "Sesshomaru sama." They said and watched as he walked up to Sango.

"You have less than 3 hours to get ready Slayer." He said as he placed his hand on her cheek. "We will be ready. I promise Sesshomaru. I wish to have Anna, Yuri, and Hana attend as friends to the lady of the west. I do not have much family and they are Important to me. Will this be a problem?" Sango asked as she leaned into his hand and gave him puppy dog eye's. "No one else get's away with what you do. If you were not my mate and I was aloud to kill you I would have already. You know this do you not? If I say no you will refuse to attend. Your stubbornness is well known to me." Sesshomaru said with a mental smirk at his mates look. "You are correct in your words Sesshomaru. If I was not mated to you and was still demon slaying you would be at the top of my list." Sango said with a smile and a laugh. "Do as you wish Slayer. Should anyone give you problems in your decision to include them, tell me and I will punish them. It is time the people of this land learn that what I say goes or death will fallow." Sesshomaru said. Then Sango leaned in to whisper something to Sesshomaru. He nodded emotionless. "Now go all of you." Sesshomaru said as he stepped back as the group scurry away to the dressing room. Shin and Takeshi fallowed behind to guard them from harm.

They walked into the dressing room and began to laugh. "Did I not tell you I would win in this decision?" Sango asked the laughing girls. "Forgive me for doubting you Sango sama." Anna said as they herd a knock. Anna moved to the door and opened it. "Good morning Anna sama." Tanou said as he stood there holding three silk gowns. She opened the door to let him in. "Good morning tanou." Anna said with a smile. "Sango sama I have gathered the gowns you have requested they were pre-made I hope these will do. With the request being last minute these are the only ones I had at my office." Tanou said as he presented the dresses to Sango. "Yes of course. I apologize for putting you in this situation. The sizes will fit I presume?" Sango asked and touched the fine silk dresses. "Yes my lady. Thank you for your kindness. I love challenges so this is no problem I assure you. I already have their sizes and any touch up's I will personally fix myself. I have also brought a few other maids to help ready you. Since the three you have with you will need to ready themselves as well." Tanou said as he bowed the best he could with the gowns in his hands. Mika and four other maids walked in and set up changing screens.

"I have brought under garments for each of you the sizes should fit." Mika said as she placed them down behind one of the screens. Anna closed the door and let a maid pull her to a seat. "Thank you tanou." Sango said as she to was pulled to a seat. All five girls were then having their hair done. Anna had her hair pulled back into a braid. Hair ornaments in the shape of roses made of silver graced her in beauty. Yuri's hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with hair ornaments in the shape of peaches made of fine jewels. Hana's hair was left down and had two small braids on each side of her head pulled back and tied with a white colored ribbon. Then they placed a hair ornament on the side above one of the braids in the shape of a lily flower. Kagome and sango's hair was placed in a royal Japanese style. Sango had cherry blossom hair ornaments and Kagome had jasmine.

Their make up was done in the colors of there gowns. Sango wore a long short sleeve silk white dress with gold and blue around the edges. Kagome wore a long dark blue silk short sleeve dress with white and gold around the edges. Anna wore a long silk short sleeve white dress with rose petals in an illusion of them falling down the beautiful piece of clothing. Yuri wore a long short sleeve peach colored dress with black lining. Lastly Hana wore a blue silk short sleeve dress with white lining and lily's around the bottom half. Tanou fixed the fitting of the gowns where they needed it and with only 20 minutes from the festivities they were ready.

A knock on the door made Mika stop fixing Sango's lip make up and open it. Shin stood there then bowed as Mika opened the door. "Sango sama, Sesshomaru sama wished for me to Inform you that Kosuke sama is ready so he may escort his mate to the festivities. His dressing is in the colors of white and red to match Anna sama's. Sesshomaru sama hopes this pleases you." Shin said still bowing.

"Thank you Shin chan." Sango said making the guard blush. "Sango sama? You even went as far as to allow my mate to be present?" Anna said about to cry. "No crying Anna we do not want your make up to run. You have been here for me since I arrived. You have become some what of and older sister to me. I wish for you to enjoy yourself and to have your mate with you will make you all the more happy." Sango said and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you Sango sama." Anna said as he hugged her Lady back.

The group of girls sat so the maids could place their shoes on. They were all short healed and covered the toes. Sangos were gold. Kagomes were white. Anna's were red. Yuri's were black. Hana's were white. After they had there shoes on they stood and left the dressing room while thanking the group who helped to ready them. Shin and Takeshi bowed as the girls walked out to meet them. Four other guards walked over and positioned themselves around the group to escort them to the hall entrance of the Ballroom where Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kosuke awaited them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to the present time 15 minutes after the conflict between Kohaku and Thantar.

Sango and the group of girls reached the entrance of the Ballroom and smiled at the men awaiting them. Anna met her husbands surprised lake blue eyes. She smiled wider at his appearance. His golden knee length hair had been pulled back into a high braid. His white silk pants and red long sleeve silk shirt hugged his body comfortably. He stepped forward with his black boot covered feet. Then bowed to the girls. He was nervous and had no idea what was going on. At the sight of his mate his mouth had dropped open causing the group of girls to giggle. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha moved to their mates side. Inuyasha commented Kagomes hair looking less like she had just rolled around under her coveres. Sesshomaru nodded his aprooval of Sangos look. Kosuke stood and walked over to his mate and smiled the sweetest smile. You look very beautiful Anna sama.

Though you are always beautiful no matter what you wear my love." Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked to the man and narrowed their eyes at him for having out done their compliment. "Ignore them Kosuke. You both are great friends and should act as yourselves today." Sango said with a smile. "Thank you Sango sama you have done much for us this day." Kosuke said as he kneeled to Sango and sesshomaru. "I and my family will be forever loyal to you both and your child." Kosuke said as tears fell from his eyes. This surprised Sesshomaru. No one has knelled to him and cried in thanks for being his subject. Sango moved over and laced her hand on his cheek to lift his head. "You need not thank me for showing you that your friendship means a lot to me. Please stand and wipe your eyes. Without the people we would not be lord and lady." Sango said softly. As he stood and smiled. She removed her hand and moved back to her mate.

"Sesshomaru sama we are ready to present you. The doors to the courtyard have been opened and the commoners can see into the ballroom easily." A guard said as he moved to the door. "Good we are ready." Sesshomaru said as sango took his arm.

"Kohaku sama please fallow me they are ready to present sesshomaru sama and Sango sama. They will be entering from the left. I need you and the royal family of the North to stand on the right of the thrones facing the crowd. You are allied to the west through mating. You and the southern allies will not kneel when the rest do. For you are equal in status. The royal family of the north will kneel before Sango sama when she is presented. Again you will not kneel." Kyou said as he led them to the place they would stand. They stopped to the right of the thrones and turned diagonal to the crowd and the thrones so they were facing both.

The doors opened and a guard stepped into the ballroom. The room went quiet and the crowd outside also become quiet. Everyone was waiting for there Lord to Enter. There was a large space between the crowd outside and the ballroom doors but they could easily see the thrones.

"I present High Lord of the West Sesshomaru sama. His mate High Lady of the West and Princess of the North Sango sama. He said as Sesshomaru and sango walked through the door and then the nobles and commoners Knelled as they walked to the thrones. Sango sat at the far Right next to her family. Tatsuru, Yume, Karma, and Jan. knelled and Kirara who had walked in with them stopped next to her family and all five two tail neko demons transformed into their larger forms and bowed their heads to the floor to her when she sat gracefully and smiled at them. Sesshomaru took a seat next to her and nodded his head to the guard.

"I present Prince of the west Inuyasha sama. His mate Princess of the west Kagome sama. He said in a loud voice as they walked into the room. Kagome held Inuyasha's arm tightly to give him support. The climbed up the two steps and Inuyash sat next to his brother. Kagome sat to the left of inuyasha.

"I present Friends to the lady of the West. Kyosuke sama and his mate Anna sama. I present friend of the lady of the west Yuri sama, and Hana Sama." He said as the five walked into the room. They walked over to the royal family of the north then turned and knelled before Sesshomaru and Sango.

Sesshomaru then stood to address the crowd. "I have mated. Through mating I am now allied with the North. Their Lord Kohaku has given his sisters hand to me. I announce that my mate princess of the silver Inu clan and direct descendant of Lord Tatsu of the North is with child. The heir to the West has been conceived. On this occasion I introduce your prince Inuyasha and his mate Kagome. I announce that his mate is also with child! You have waited a long time for the heir to the west to be. I have now given you future peace. Stand people of the west, celebrate!" Sesshomaru said and watched as the nobles and commoners stood then cheered and howled. It went quiet as over 1000 solders marched into the open space between the door and the crowd. Then stopped in formation and turned to the thrones. Next they knelled. Ran the general of the army then stood and moved forward into the Ball room. He stopped and knelled before Sango.

"Sango sama, I present you a gift from the men and women kneeling outside. Without you they would have lost their lives. Your kindness has granted these soldiers life. I present to you your own seal and crest these men and women will fight with and die for you. Long live our queen!" Ran said as he held a Silver sheathed short sword with an engraving of a Silver Inu on the sheath. The soldiers outside stood and took a Silver Inu crest and placed it on their heart over their black armor. They stood strait with their hands behind their backs.

"LONG LIVE OUR QUEEN!" The soldiers said together. Sango stood and walked over to the steps. "You may approach General Ran." Sango said with a smile. He stood and stepped up one of the steps and handed over the short sword. "I will except this gift. But with one condition. I do not wish for them to fight with and die for me. I wish for them to fight with and Live for me!" Sango said with a smile. The nobles in the room stood wide eyed at this. Soldiers only did this without command when the queen truly deserves it. Ran turned and exited the ballroom. He stood in front of the soldier. "Salute!" Ran Yelled and the army of over 1000 put their legs together and their closed fist over their heart. "Long Live Sango sama!" Ran Yelled. "LONG LIVE SANGO SAMA!" The army repeated. "ABOUT FACE!" Ran yelled and the army turned right. "FORWARD!" Ran yelled and the army began to march away.

Sango smiled and tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. "Let us celebrate my friends." Sango said to the crowd. Sesshomaru moved over to his mate and whispered into her ear. "I can smell salt are you okay Slayer?" Sesshomaru asked. She took his arm as music began to play the the festivities began again. "I am my lord. Did you do this?" She asked as she turned her head to him and smiled. "No, When a queen is chosen and their are solders who owe her their lives a separate unit is created. They will be directly under your command. This is the ways of the West." He said as he walked her down the steps and over to her brother. Inuyasha and Kagome stood and fallowed behind them. "Kohaku. I leave my mate with you while I converse with the nobles. I understand she wishes to spend the afternoon with you. Be sure to greet the people Slayer." Sesshomaru said as he handed her over to her brother and she took his arm. "Sesshomaru sama. I will be sure she comes to no harm." Kohaku said with a smile. Sesshomaru walked away and began to greet the nobles.

"Nee sama, you have fared well I hope? I see that man still calls you slayer." Kohaku asked as he turned to her. "I have, I have missed you greatly though. Have things settled in the North? He is just... You know. It is hard to act this way. Being something like this after the things we went through. But we were born to play this role." Sango said as she hugged his arm to stop herself from suffocating her little brother. "Things have settle. And the child? I know what you mean. I have been sitting in classes on how to talk for days now. Give me a brake, we lived in a Slayers village darn it." Kohaku asked then whispered the last part as his smile grew. he knew that if it were just them she would have hugged him to the point of death.

"The child is well. He gives me trouble in the morning. Other then that things are going well. Kinda I feel like this mating thing has changed me. But I know I havnt. Me to with the classes thing. It's like stuck in my head. Maki was teaching me proper language blah blah and so on." Sango whispered Dropping the formal talk. Kohaku laughed as he turned to the four friends of Sangos who had been introduced. "These are your friends?" Kohaku asked standing strait. "Yes this is Kyosuke and Anna. This is Yuri and Hana." Sango said as she pointed to them.

"It seems I owe thanks to Yuri I heard she was one of the healers who helped me." Kohaku said causing Yuri to blush. "I just wished to do something for you and Sango sama. Kohaku sama." Yuri said in a whisper. Sango greeted her uncle and cousins then the group walked around. Inuyasha and Kagome had joined them at the food table and now they stood talking to Suzume. The laughter coming from the table caught the crowds attention for the second time that day.

"Good afternoon Sango Sama, Inuyasha sama, Kagome sama, and Kohaku sama. I am Thaddaious this is my Father Jaddaious lord of the western region." Thaddaious said as they bowed. "Thaddaious?" Sango asked with a smile. As she watched his gaze fall on Hana. Her smile grew as Hana blushed. "Yes my lady. My father and I wish to thank you for the medicine you made to ease the pain of my wounds. I will also be apart of your unit. Though I was not seriously Injured I wish to repay your kindness with my service. I have received permission from my Lord father and my Lord Sesshomaru sama." He said as he stood.

"I see. I would like to speak with you after the festivities. I also would like it if you would be kind enough to escorted one of my friends for this afternoon. If Lord Jaddaious gives his permission and you are not claimed." Sango said with a sly smile. Kohaku looked at his sister with suspicious eyes. 'What are you planing nee sama.' He thought as he looked at thaddaious. "I do not mind my son is not spoken for Sango sama. A friend of our lady is most welcome in our company." Jaddaious said with a kind smile.

He stood almost the spitting image of his son. At 6 feet and 2 inches. With Black long knee length hair and Ivory colored eyes with streaks of gold. The only difference is his son stood at 6 feet tall with his hair held back with a white tie. They both wore silk dark grey pants and ivory silk long sleeve shirts with gold sashes around their waists. "Good, I would like to introduce Hana." Sango said as Hana steped forward and Thaddaious blushed.

"I am pleased to meet you Thaddaious sama." Hana said with a smile. "I am most pleased to meet you as well Hana sama. You look very beautiful today." Thaddaious held out his arm. Hana took it shyly and he led her away. "I to believe love should be boundless Sango sama. I thank you for eracing these bounds that kept my son from the woman his heart desired to spend time with." Jaddaious said with amused eyes. "I am afraid I have no knowledge of the things in which you speak of Lord Jaddaious." Sango said amusement playing in her eyes as well. The two of them then laughed and shook hands gracefully. "If you will except my help I would also like to make this a possible thing in the future Sango sama." Jaddaious whispered.

"I would be most happy to except your help Lord Jaddaious." Sango whispered back as they once again laughed. Sesshomaru looked over at the Noble he thought he would have the most trouble with and found him sharing in pleasant conversation with his mate. He made his way over as the two placed their hands at there sides again. "I knew you were planning something when that sly smile of yours appeared nee sama. It is the same one I used to see all the time when you would come up with these grand plans to escape from Haku and father sama." Kohaku said with a sigh. "Yes and did even one of them not work against Haku?" Sango said with a smirk.

" No but father caught on to a couple of them half way through. Then I would get in trouble for setting up the traps. Rope traps and falling log traps. Now that I think about it... Hey, you even duped me. You never did any of the heavy lifting. How rude Nee sama." Kohaku said which made Jaddaious and Sango Laugh. "I see you to were once a problem child. My father used to have to chaise me down and strap me to my chair for studies." Jaddaious whispered which made them laugh once again.

"I see you are enjoying yourself Slayer." Sesshomaru said as he stepped next to his mate. "I am, I was just getting acquainted with our Lord of the western region. I believe he will become a dear friend and advisory to my mischievous plans, One is already in action. My lord. If you wish to join in on the fun please do My lord." Sango said with a sly smile. "What plan have you set in motion?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eye brow. "Oh just bringing to wonderful people together is all my lord." Jaddaious whispered as he jabbed his thumb in the direction of his son and Hana. "I see, I will have to leave the matchmaking plans up to my mate." Sesshomaru said then nodded and walked away.

The afternoon soon turned to evening. Dancing, talking, eating, and laughing Fallowed through till darkness filled the sky. Rin Had come and taken Kohaku from Sango so she could dance with him. She now sat on her throne next to kagome they were both tired. Sango watched as Yuri and Hana danced with their chosen males for the evening. Then she smiled at Anna and her mate as they to danced. Her eyes moved to her brother and Rin and lingered for a moment. "He looks so happy now." kagome whispered to sango. "Yes and his smile brings me so much joy. For a time I thought I would never see it again." Sango answered her younger sister in law. "It seems we no longer have to worry about our mates being at each others throats." Kagome whispered as she looked at Sango.

"Yes thank the god's I do not think I can handle the bickering. Though Kyousuke said they were fighting in the dressing room." Sango said then giggled. She looked over to her mate as he spoke to Inuyasha by the food table. "How long do you think this thing lasts for? Kagome said her voice barely audible and only sango's Demon hearing could pick it up. "I have no clue I was wondering the same thing." Sango whispered back as she leaned over to whisper to Kagome. "I was thinking, I would like to go take a bath now my feet are killing me." Kagome leaned in further and held her hand by her mouth as she whispered into Sango's ear. Sango sat up and leaned over again.

"Me too we think so much a like. It would be so nice to take a bath right now." Sango said in a whisper then both girls looked over to Jan who began to laugh. They smiled shyly at him. "You both looked so happy I couldn't help but laugh forgive me. Would you like me to call your mates over?" Jan asked with a smile. "If you would be so kind please uncle?" Sango said with a shy smile. When he walked away Sango and Kagome looked at each other and began to giggle. Their giggle turned to a loud laugh that brought tears out of their eyes. The nobles looked up at the thrones and began to laugh. The laugh that their lady's released was contagious and soon had them all laughing. No one knew why they were laughing other than their queen and princess were laughing and not having a reason seemed to not matter. Soon the laughter faded when Sesshomaru sama and Inuyasha sama joined their mates on the stage.

"What is wrong?" The brothers asked. "Oh nothing is wrong kagome and I are tired and wish to retire to the bath." Sango answered for both of them. "Are you sure? Nothing is wrong with the baby? Inuyasha asked both girls. "We are fine Inuyasha. Our feet hurt and we have been awake since early this morning. We are both pregnant and get tired easily. A hot bath and night wear will help us to relax is all. Sango and I also wish to spend an hour or more together so we can talk comfortably." Kagome said with a smile.

"I will allow it. The Idiot and I will deal with the rest." Sesshomaru said as he waved a guard over. 'I was not asking really I was gonna leave one way or another. Jerk.' Sango thought as she looked at sesshomaru. Then she sighed 'I just do not get you sometimes. If it was not for this mating thing I doubt I'd be with you.' She thought as he turned to the crowd. "Attention. My mate and Sister in law will now retire for the evening. They thank you for attending and wish to rest for their child's sake." Sesshomaru said for the sake of apperances as Sango and Kagome stood and watched as the nobles in the room knelled. Then they stepped down and fallowed the guard.

"Sango sama there are 5 Silver unit soldiers outside in the hall ready to escort you where ever you wish to go. You walk and they will fallow there is no need to inform them ahead of time." The guard informed Sango. She nodded and continued through the door with Kagome at her back. true to his words there were 5 guards that positioned themselves around the two of them and now Kirara who ran up to their side.

Sango saw Mika and called her over. "Good evening Sango sama." Mika said with a bow. "Good evening Mika. Can you bring two towels, night gowns, and robes to the bathroom." Sango said with a smile. "Yes my lady. Would you like me to send two maids to help with your bath?" Mika asked as she stood from her bow. "No, We can do it ourselves thank you Mika. Sango said then turned back to the path to the bathroom. The two of them walked in and closed the door behind them. The five guards made a half circle around the door. Sango helped Kagome take her hair out and set the hair ornaments on the white stone counter. Then Kagome helped to take Sango's hair from her binds. After undressing they stepped into the hot water and sighed.

Sango began to wash with the same soaps. After she finished she sat and began to relax. Then kagome did the same. "The quiet is so nice." Sango said. "I agree, I am so glad we were aloud to retire for the night." kagome said as she leaned back. "Now if only I could get Sessh to give me a massage when he returns." Sango whispered as she closed her eyes. A knock on the door made them jump. "Who is it?" Kagome yelled. "It is Mika my lady." Mika called through the door. "You may enter." Sango called and then the door opened quickly to let Mika in to the room. She set the requested items on the counter then turned to the two women.

"Is there anything else I can get for you My lady?" Mika asked. "No Mika, thank you. You may take the rest of the evening off. Please go get some rest." Sango said with a smile as she looked into the tired eyes of Mika. "Thank you my lady." She said then left the room. Sango and Kagome climbed out and dried off. Then placed the white silk long strapped night gowns over their bare bodies. After they pulled their black robes and white slipers on. "Will you come to my bed chambers for a little while? Sango asked as she placed her slipper on.

"Yes if you don't mind." Kagome whispered as she stood strait. Sango nodded as they moved to the door and opened it. Kirara fallowed out of the room behind her two female friends. The guards positioned themselves around the three as they walked to Sesshomaru's and Sango's room. They opened the door and walked in and the guards once again formed a half circle around the door. "Sango sama I just finished replacing the sheets and blankets." A maid said at the two girls entrance. "Thank you, please pull the blanket down. then you may leave." Sango said then watched as the maid finished and left the room quietly.

Kagome and Sango fell on the bed and laughed. They talked of kiede and old times. How their futures will be. Until they fell asleep facing each other with Kirara curled into a ball between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later...

Inuyasha walked behind his brother until they reached his bed chambers. Sesshomaru looked to guards. "You are dismissed." He said. "Yes Sesshomaru sama." They answered with a bow then they walked away. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked into the room with Inuyasha behind him. They had bathed and now came to check on their mates. They both smiled when they saw both the girls curcled up asleep holding onto a large Kirara. She had transformed to keep the shivering girls warm. Then fell asleep herself. Inuyasha walked over and lifted Kagome into his arms without waking her. Kirara lifted her head then transformed to her smaller form and Jumped from the bed. "I am going to go sleep with Rin." She said then left the room. Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru then also left.

Sesshomaru closed the door and dropped his robe. He lifted his mate and placed her down properly under the covers. Then he climbed into bed next to her nude. Sango opened her eyes and looked into her mates. "I take it the rest of the festivities ended happily? If you do not wish to sleep here then you may return to your study. You are not obligated to stay." Sango said quietly. "If I did not wish to be here then I would not be slayer." Sesshomaru answered. She sighed and turned away from him. The tention between them grew.

"You keep calling me slayer. My name is Sango. Saanngoo." She said sounding it out for him. He sat up and leaned over her back. "Sango." He whispered in her ear. She jumped slightly and herd a snort. 'Did he just laugh at me?' She thought as she turned to face him again. "If you know my name use it. Or do you like walking around like an ass?" She asked and herd a snort again. "Will you stop laughing at me! Stop looking at me like that." She said irritated. She hated the emotionless look. "What look do you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked raising and eye brow. "The look of nothing. It is ugly you know. When your face shows nothing it is ugly." She said and heard a snort again. "You wish for me to walk around with a pretty face?" He asked with a smirk. "You... are so irritating. You know this yet you do not care. If it were not for this mark. I would not feel this way. Maybe." She said really irritated now. She threw the covers off her feet and went to stand up. In seconds he had pulled her on top of him and kissed her slowly. 'Damn him!' She thought unable to resist.

He untied the robe and pushed it off her shoulders. Then lifted the silk gown over her head and off her body. Sesshomaru pulled her back down to him and kissed her again. Then rolled her under him. He entered her slowly causing her to moan in passion. He rocked into and out of her as his pace quickened. Slowly his control broke free and he was making her scream out his name. He nipped at her mark as he lifted her waist with one of his hands. Making love with all his soul to the woman of his heart. They came together in a foggy bliss. Sesshomaru pulled out and lay next to his mate. He pulled her to him and whispered into her ear. "It is to late to fight the mating. You are mine Sango." He said. "And You are mine Sesshomaru." She whispered back. They fell asleep in each others arms. Wondering of the future.

To be continued.


	21. Sistering ceremony

Chap 19: I do not own this anime, manga, or characters. Other than my own.

Note: From now on the clothing for Sango sesshomaru inuyasha kohaku and Kagome and other western lords will be what it was for the ball. Hair and make up will not be as grand. Normal hair styles as the manga and anime. Inuyasha just has his hair brushed by Kagome everyday.

Sango will now be 7 months and 2 weeks pregnant. Kagome will now be 7 months pregnant

Sama- High Lord

Kaa sama- mommy or mother

tou sama-Father or Daddy

Nee sama- Sister

Nii sama - lord Brother (I know this means older brother but I want it to mean lord brother so ha. lol)

san- edding to names for respect

Chan, Kun- for firends

lord- for regular nobles

grand Duke- for Ran the army general

Duke- for Thaddaious the captain of the silver unit

luteniate Duke -for second in command of the silver unit Hano

sorry I haven't put this yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 months and one week later...

Sango sat in her study. She had requested she have her own. She looked around at the large book shelf's that took up two of the walls on either side of her dark oak wood desk. She sat in her leather bear skin chair in front of the large rounded window. That faced the garden. She looked at the two large wooden doors in front of her that led into the hall. She had gained the responsibility of taking care of 3 nobles and their family's and lands. How? You ask. Well she had learned that 3 of the nobles son's had been injured during the war with Naraku and now they had requested to be apart of her silver unit that's how. The future of those noble son's and their land had become her responsibility. Of course that meant that now their fathers reported directly to her. On top of that she only liked two of them. Her most favorite of the three were Jaddaious and his son Thaddaious. Then there was Kiri and her mate Hano. Who knew Hano was currently the Lord of the second half of the Western region of the West lands. Hano's father had already past so he had become the ruler. The reason they had not attended the Ball was due to them still healing from their wounds. Lastly there is Monte and his son Thantar who she hated beyond hated. The stuck up, no good Lords pissed her off to the ends of this Earth. She had half the mind to refuse them and send them back to her Lord husband. If today's meeting goes the way she think's it will then she just might. A kick her side brought her from her thoughts. "Yes I know little one. Kaa sama is sorry. I am just irritated." Sango said as she rubbed her swollen belly. A knock on the door made her look up and the sent on the other side told her who it was.

"Come in Yuri chan." Sango said then watched as one of the doors opened to reveal Yuri with a cart.

"Sango sama I have brought your tea. It is green tea with a Jasmine sent." Yuri said as she closed the door.

"Ah you are such a wonderful friend. Thank you Yuri chan." Sango said as Yuri placed the wooden tea cup down in front of Sango. She smiled and giggled. "I think your noon appointment has arrived Sango sama would you like for me to show them in?" Yuri asked as she stepped back. "In a moment. Have a seat and pour yourself a cup Yuri. Tell me how Anna chan is doing." Sango said as she rubbed her temple a head ache already present before meeting with Monte.

"Anna Chan is doing well she is now 3 months along. The god's have finally graced her with a child." Yuri said as she sat down across from Sango in a red fur chair. She pour herself some tea and took a sip. "I am most happy for her. Her mate must be going out of his mind. I hear she has developed a taste for peaches." Sango said with a giggle.

"Yes, I saw Kyosuke running through the garden this morning. He told me Anna had yelled at him this morning to go get her peaches before she went and climbed the damn tree herself." Yuri said as both girls then Laughed. "I must go and see her soon. I gave her the duration of her pregnancy and 1 year after off of duty's. A mother should nurture their child not send them to a nursery. I have half a mind to preform a sister ceremony with Anna, Hana, and you. I do not like that you wait on me so much when you have become family to Kagome and I. Actually I have already spoken to my lord mate and only wait for his consent. Forgive me for speaking of your orphanage Yuri chan. I wish to give you the family you so deserve. For I to know how lonely it is in this world without one." Sango said Sadly as she reached across the desk and took her hands. "Sango sama you have done more than enough for us. You need not do any more." Yuri said quietly. "Oh but I must Yuri chan. If I did nothing for my family what kind of person would my people think of me as?" Sango said with a kind smile.

A knock on the door made both girls look up. "Sango Sama I have brought your noon appointment." Kyou said on the other side of the door. "Yes one moment." Sango answered then turned to Yuri. "Now go spend some time with kyou. I know you fancy him as he does you." Sango whispered with a knowing smile. Which made Yuri blush. Yuri Stood and took her cup with her leaving the cart with tea. She opened the door to Allow entrance to Monte and Thantar. She bowed and exited walking away with Kyou at her side.

"Sango sama." Both Lords said with a bow. "Lord Monte, Lord Thantar. Please have a seat. Help yourselves to some tea." Sango said with a wave. They took a seat leaving the tea untouched. "Your report said that the human villages on your land have been destroyed by unknown demons. A report of one sentence tells me nothing Lord Monte. I ask for your next report to contain a more detailed investigation. Now please tell me the details in which have been left out. That is why I have summoned you here today." Sango said her face emotionless.

"Sango sama with all due respect. Why should we investigate why mere human villages have been destroyed? They must have done something to the demons of the land." Monte said defensively.

A knock on the door interrupted the meeting. Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in. Sango ignored him as anger began to form in her eyes. He had come because she had informed him of her hatred of these two lords. Lord Monte and lord Thantar stood and bowed as Sesshomaru took a seat to the right of Sango. Then they sat and almost gasped at the anger in there Lady's eyes.

"Lord Monte I have not summoned you here, for you to question me. I have summoned you because you sent me a report that was missing details. Humans, half demons, demons... it matters not which race they come from. They are under my protection. You are the lord of the land In which My lord mate has trusted you with the governing of the people. Are you not? Could this be the act of another land who wishes for war with the west? Or up uprising of a demon clan on your lands? Or even an incident where these humans have insulted these demons and now 2 or more demon villages are in retaliation against the humans? I now have to ask these questions directly to you because you have failed to ask them yourself. Your assumptions of this situation could lead to dire circumstances. Your mistake and pride may lead these lands into another war. Mere humans you say? Have you ever seen what happens when mere humans are cornered and come together to fight? I have. It led to the clans of the demon slayers creation. Humans with the same power as the demons whose only goal is to rid this world of demons. If the Western nobles continue to look down on these "Mere humans" as you call them. We will soon have a land that is divided. Humans on one side and demons on the other. A war that will surely destroy this greenery and peace. Must I also remind you. Your prince is half demon as well as your queen. Your princess is human. Your words insult us." Sango said as she narrowed her eyes at the two lord's.

"I apologize for my words Sango sama." Lord Monte said with a bow of his head.

"I have yet to hear Lord thantar's thoughts. He will be the next lord. Will he not? Out of our many meetings he has yet to share. In truth I would like to speak alone with him. This is not a request." Sango said narrowing her eyes again at Monte.

"As you wish my Lady." Monte said as he stood and bowed. 'This girl can be as scary as our Lord. I can not read her mind either.' Monte thought as he turned and left the room.

"Well, Speak your mind Lord Thantar. Your father has left the room. He is out of hearing range or thought reading range." Sango said directing her attention to him.

"Sango sama with all due respect to my Lord father. I have learned a grave lesson at the ball. It was due to a human who has the ability's of a half demon. His mercy has granted me life. I to once thought humans were powerless. Yet I learned how wrong I was. I had requested to investigate the destroyed villages. Yet my Lord father insisted that it was an act of retaliation from the demons due to insult. I had requested to fill a full report. Yet my lord father Insisted not to trouble you with these minor issues. I will Investigate these issues upon our return to our lands. I will fill a full report and send it as soon as possible. I sincerely apologize for the insult and ask your forgiveness for our lack of caution." Thantar said with his head bowed low.

"Now I am starting to like you. You are a man who is to become the next Lord of the western region along side Lord Hano. Your timidness around your father is not welcome in this study. If you must scheduled a separate meeting to speak your mind then I ask you to do so. I will not except the meeting as finished if you continue to sit quietly while Lord Monte does all the talking. If you are to become the next Lord I ask you start acting the part. I will assign the Issues of the destroyed human villages to you as training for your up coming Lordship. This is not a request. When you have fully investigated these issues you will fill out a full report and report to me alone. I will also send an adviser with you to prepare you for your up coming Lordship. You will soon reach the age of 100. As you know when a lords son reaches this age he transitions into taking over the Lordship of the land while the father retires." Sango said as she stood. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Shin please bring Lord Monte, Vangar and Bou in." Sango said as she closed the door and sat back down.

"Vangar and Bou have been working with the south to fulfill the alliance requirements. They have been advising Cotees sama and now have been released of duty. I will send them with you to advise you and teach you haw to care for the people of the land. I expect great things from you when you take over the Lordship of the land Thantar. Do not disappoint me." Sango said as Lord Monte Vangar and Bou entered into the study.

"I will fulfill all of your expectations Sango sama." Thantar said as he stood with a bow.

"Vangar, Bou. You will accompany Lord Thantar to the western region. You will advise him and ready him to take over the lord ship. You will assist in the investigation of the destroyed human villages and should any problems arise you are to report to me immediately." Sango said emotionless.

"As you command Sango sama." Vangar and Bou answered as they stood strait with the closed fist over their heart.

"Lord Monte you will continue to watch over the land until your son's 100th birthday. I expect a full report form this day forward. If I should receive one such as this again I will be forced to punish you." Sango said to Monte with a challenging smile. As she lifted a scroll to show Monte.

"As you command Sango sama." Lord Monte said with a bow. "You are dismissed." Sango said and watched as the four walked from the study and closed the door.

"Well done my Love, I would have done nothing different." Sesshomaru said as he knelled and leaned his head against her belly. "Lord Monte would not have questioned you." Sango said as placed her hand on his cheek. "I Believe you have solved the problem. He will not question you again." Sesshomaru whispered then smiled when the child kicked his hand. "Sesshomaru have you given thought to my request?" Sango asked timidly. she did not like when her mate became mad at her. "I have. I do not like when you grow timid around me. You may do as you wish my love. If it makes you happy, then I will do anything for you." Sesshomaru said looking up at his mate. She kissed his lips softly. A knock interrupted the kiss.

"Sango sama I have brought your next appointment." Shin said through the door. Sesshomaru gave her one last kiss before he stood. "My mate has little time for me now. I will leave you to your work my love." He said as he opened the door.

"Sesshomaru sama." Jaddaious said with a bow. "Lord Jaddaious." Sesshomaru said as he walked past him then continued to his study for his own appointment. Jaddaious walked into the room and Shin closed the door and stood on the side after smiling at Takeshi.

"Sango sama." Jaddaious said with another bow. "Take a seat Lord Jaddaious." Sango said as she stood and poured some tea. Jaddaious took it gratefully. As he sat across the desk facing Sango. Sango sat back down with a smile.

"Was there a problem with my report my Lady?" Jaddaious asked with a smile.

"No, No nothing like that. I have summoned you for your counsel." Sango said happily. Jaddaious had become a great friend to her and his wisdom helped her to come to decisions.

"You honor me my Lady. Speak your mind and I will do my best to respond." he said with a nod.

"I have received consent from my Lord mate to conduct a sistering ceremony." She answered as he took a sip of his tea.

"A sistering ceremony? This is something that is usually done in the North my Lady? He asked a little confused not knowing the customs of the North.

"Yes, when an orphan has become close with her lady. The lady can preform a sistering ceremony. Adopting them into the family basically." Sango said with a smile.

"Ah yes I believe I have herd of this ceremony." Jaddaious said.

"I have 3 friends who mean so much to me. It so happens that all 3 work here in the castle. They were brought here after they were orphaned during the war in Inutaishou's time." Sango whispered sadly.

"You know a great deal how lonely it is with out family my lady. You must feel saddened by this." He said as he put his hand over his heart feeling saddened as well.

"Yes and so I will preform this ceremony with Anna, Yuri, and Hana. They will become my and Kagome's sisters. That is where you come in Lord Jaddaious." He nodded for her to continue.

"I must travel to the North for this ceremony. I would like for You and Thaddaious to be my and Kagomes guards. My mate and Inuyasha Nii sama have a counsel around this time. We wish to go before the baby is born. I would like to leave the arrangements for the silver unit up to Thaddaious. What are your thoughts on this whole thing?" Sango asked with a smile.

"If my lady and Kagome sama wish to have this ceremony before the babies are born then we would need to leave as soon as next week. As for the ceremony it's self, If you are going through with it I need not comment on trust. My Lady is wise and can ready People like a scroll. I fully support your decision and will have the preparations done with in the next two days. Now what else do you wish to speak to me of My lady?" Jaddaious said with amusement in his eyes.

"I have chosen the best as my counsel, Lord Jaddaious. It seems nothing escapes your eyes. First I would like for you to choose your best man and have him keep an eye on Lord Monte. His report has left me suspicious. Even after I questioned him face to face he did not reveal the details. He even attempted to read my mind. I know, he knows more about the situation. Yet even his son does not seem to know that he is keeping secrets. Second, I need only say two words. Hana, Thaddaious." Sango said with a laugh. As she held up one finger for each name.

"Lord Monte? That vile stuck up Lord. I will choose my best man and have him leave tonight. As for the second thing. Ah yes, they have been sneaking off to meet with each other." He said also laughing.

"I would like to formally offer my future sister Hana's hand to your son Thaddaious. If they should agree to this arrangement. Thaddaious will become the brother in law to the lady of the west. Upon there mating I would formally like to Offer you the position as my recognized counsel at your retirement from lordship in the fallowing 6 months. You will become my right hand. You will accompany me to my meetings and help me to make decisions in the lands that are under my personal rule. Upon your decision you will receive the crest of the silver Inu. You will be looked upon by all of the nobles with pride. At your decision you will no longer be Lord Jaddaious. You will from this day be known as Jaddaious sama. The right hand that must be approached before the noble Lords can come to me." Sango said completely serious now. Jaddaious sat with wide eyes at his Lady's words. In all his life he would have never guessed that he would come to hold such an important position here in this government.

He stood and bowed. "You Honor me Sango sama. I formally except your offers. I will speak to my son after the sistering ceremony about this and report to you with his decision should Hana sama except this arrangement." Jaddaious said as he held back his tears.

"In 3 days time we will began the travel to the North. If your scout should find any damning evidence against Lord Monte in the next two weeks he will bring it directly to my Lord mate. I will speak to you In 3 days. You are dismissed Lord Jaddaious." Sango said as she stood.

"As you command. Until then My Lady." Jaddaious said as he smiled at sango then left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 days later...

Sango and Kagome hugged their mates and pulled back. "I don't like this. I should be going with you." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome back to him. "I second that." Sesshomaru said as he to pulled Sango back to him. "Your duty's will not allow it my Love, Inuyasha Nii sama." Sango said as Jaddaious walked up and bowed.

"Sango sama, Kagome sama we are ready. I have placed 200 Silver unit soldiers around the carriage and Thaddaious and I will ride with you in the carriage. Anna sama, Kyosuke sama, Yuri sama, and Hana sama are already in the carriage." He said then stood and waits for them to say their goodbyes.

"My lord mate, I will be back in one weeks time. Do not worry for me. We are in good hands and My lord brother will be meeting us." Sango said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kagome and Sango walked over to the large carriage and climbed in. Soon they made there way through the gate and towards the North. It took two day's to reach the Northern borders and another half a day to reach the castle. Sango greeted Kohaku and her cousins and then slept peacefully in her brothers room. Like they once did In the slayers village. The next day the preparations had been made for the ceremony and would be performed that evening.

Evening came quickly as she had spent the day with her future sisters, her cousins, kagome and Kohaku. The five girls were all dressed in the black and light blue long sleeve ceremony robes. Then led to the stairs that would take them down to the spring of life that flowed beneath the castle. Kohaku, Jan, her cousins, Kyosuke, Jaddaious, Thaddaious, and a demon priest of the elemental gods stood on the steps that led into the spring.

"We will now begin the sistering ceremony. Sango sama please lead everyone into the spring." The priest said as he handed her an old wooden tray that held a silver dagger with a handle in the shape of a silver Inu and a old metal bowl with carvings of the silver Inu around the top. Sango walked into the spring that came up to her waist. Then moved into the middle and turned to her friends. Kagome walked into the spring next. Fallowed by Anna. Then Yuri. Lastly Hana. The five girls made a circle facing each other. Sango placed the wooden tray into the water where it floated in the middle of the circle. Then the priest entered the Spring and held up his blue beads. "Elemental gods of the silver Inu clan I call you forth. This Sistering ceremony will now begin and will not end until it's completion. If this ceremony is interrupted in anyway the consequences will befall the woman in this spring. We now begin with the witnesses to this ceremony and the permission of the current Lord of the North Kohaku tujiya sama. Should any of the woman in this spring harbor any ill intent towards the descendant of Lord Tatsu they will forever remain here in this spring. Sango sama please take the dagger and dip it in the spring. Then place it on the tray. Next you will fill the bowl with the water of the spring." The priest said and Sango lifted the dagger and dipped it in the spring and placed it back on the tray. Then lifted the bowl and filled it with spring water. She set it back on the tray.

"Take the dagger and cut you palm. repeat after me." The priest said then sango took the dagger and placed it to her left hand palm. "I pledge to protect and love you as my sister. From this day I will fight for your honor, peace of mind, and heart. You and your children shall be my family from this day until an eternity's end." Sango repeated as she cut her palm and let her blood drop into the bowl. The other four girls repeated this and then Hana placed the dagger back onto the tray. "Sango sama will now say. I except your blood as you except mine to this I swear. Then you will take a drink from the bowl and pass it around each of you must say this before you drink." The priest said then he watched as the girls did as told. Hana said the pledge and then drank and finally set the bowl down. "If this ceremony has been excepted your hand will heal in the spring. As the healing is being completed you will see images of the ancient Silver Inu demons." He said and The five girls placed their hands in the spring and closed their eyes. Together they could feel themselves lifted. Flying over the trees with the giant silver Inu demons as they told them the tale of the past. There they met Lord Tatsu who smiled at them and nodded his head in approval. Soon the images faded and they opened their eyes. No longer did any of them feel as friends. They felt as though they had been born into the same family. They were sister and as they looked at each other they began to cry and raced through the water to hug each other. No longer were they Orphaned. No longer did kagome feel pain at leaving her family on the other side of the well. She gained a sister and little brother. All five girls turned to the bowl and completed the ceremony by dumping the water in the bowl into the spring. Then they ran and hugged Kohaku drenching him in water. They sobbed as the hugged him. "Now I have to be clear as to who I mean. When I say Nee sama." He said and everyone laughed. They left the spring and changed into there royal gowns. Soon they were all in kohaku's room curled up on his bed. The family of 2 was now a family of 1 little brother and 5 older sisters. No longer did they have to feel alone.

The days past with joy. they played in the gardens and laughed. joking around with each other and soon the day came when they had to leave. The five girls, Kyosuke and Kirara climbed in the carriage after an emotional goodbye. they were now going home to the west. "Have a safe journey Nee sama's Take care of my nephews or nieces!" Kohaku yelled and waved as the carriage pulled away from the castle. "We will! Bye Kohaku Nii sama come visit soon." The five girls yelled as they stuck their heads out the windows and waved. Kohaku smiled at his family as the soldiers surrounded the carriage. Some on horses and some marching. He waved to Jaddaious and Thaddaious as they sat at the front and directed the horses to pull the carraige. Soon he dropped his hand sadly when he could no longer see it. Tatsuru pat his shoulder to gain his attention. "You have just gained four more sisters. Yet they live far away. It is not the last you will see of them. You are always connected by blood." Tatsuru said to Kohaku. "Yes, it is hard to live so far from my sisters. You are right it is not the last I will see of them. Before I know it I will be on my way to visit. I also would like to speak to Sesshomaru of something." Kohaku said a smile returning to his face. "Yes you will be turning 17 soon. A year will pass in 4 months. Sango sama will have her baby in one month and 2 weeks then two weeks after kagome sama will have her baby. You wish to speak to Sesshomaru sama of your mating after that do you not?" Tatsuru asked with a smirk. "I do but it is more of an engagement then a mating. I do not wish to mate until she has turned 16. 2 years from now. I will be 19. Though I have the life span of a half demon I wish to give my people a heir to the throne." Kohaku answered blushing. "Will you tell me who has captured your eye?" Tatsuru asked teasing his cousin. "Not at this time." Kohaku said walking away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the border of the west 2 and 1/2 days later.

"Sango sama we will be stopped after we cross the bridge into the west. I would like to let the soldiers rest and drink some water. You and your sisters must wish to stretch your legs as well." Thaddaious said into the small window at the front of the carriage. "Yes that would be nice thank you." Sango said back and looked out the window at the railing of the large wooden bridge. It stretched over a large river from the northern side to the western. "Anna nee sama how are you feeling? Is the baby giving you morning sickness." Sango asked her older sister. "I feel only a little sick Sango nee sama." She answered and immidiately the rest of her sisters began to fuss over her. Her mate smiled and then laughed. He was happy his mate had gained the sisters she had always wanted. "Once the carriage crosses the bridge we will be able to get some fresh morning air Anna nee sama." Kagome said as she leaned over and pat her older sisters knee. "You both are more pregnant than I am. Yuri nee, Hana nee fuss over them to." Anna said with a smile. The carriage stopped and Thaddaious opened the door. "We have stopped you may leave the Carriage My lady's, My Lord." He said as he bowed. Sango took his hand after he stood and let him help her out of the carriage. Then the rest fallowed and Anna ran over to the side to release the contents of her stomach. Some of the soldiers wrinkled there noses and Sango shot them a glare. Which caused them to straiten up and look away. Her mate rubbed her back as Yuri and Hana check on her condition. "It's just morning sickness Sango nee sama." Yuri said after checking on Anna.

Sango nodded then looked around the trees. Some thing was bugging her. Having traveled the lands as a demon slayer and constantly fighting against Naraku had sharpened her senses. Kagome inched closer to sango and took her arm. "Kagome is some thing bugging you as well?" Kagome nodded. The two girls senses had become sensitive over the years of being alert even as they slept. The castle soldiers who accompanied them seemed to not notice but Sango and Kagome could feel some thing was out of sorts. "Kyosuke Nii sama can you take Anna, Yuri, and Hana back into the carriage please. Inside behind the seat is a large white weapon. It is heavy bring it to me." Sango whispered after walking up to him. "What's wrong?" He whispered back. At the look on sango's and Kagome's face he did what was asked of him quickly. Jaddaious watched as Kyosuke ushered the three girls into the carriage quickly. Then he came out dragging this huge white thing. Sango lifted it easily and Kyosuke ran back into the carriage. Then he jumped down from the carriage and turned to Sango and Kagome. Sango had a battle ready face on as Kagome stood behind her and they backed towards the carriage slowly. Sango had her complete attention on the trees. With her left hand on the silver swords at her side, and her right hand held the white thing. Kagome took the bow from her shoulder and pulled out an arrow from the quiver on her shoulder. He watched as Sango took a deep breath as if to catch a sent. Then her eyes darted left and right. "How many?" Kagome asked in a whisper which he heard. 'What in the world is going on?' He thought as he looked around he could sense nothing. "200 maybe 300. I can't tell they are masking there demon aura." Sango answered. Then Jaddaious and Thaddaious jumped at Sango's loud voice. "STAND READY MEN! PROTECT MY SISTERS!" Sango yelled and immediately the soldiers jumped to attention and surrounded the carriage, sango, and kagome and pulled there weapons from their sides. Only moments later and army of 250 dog demon soldiers ran out of the trees and clashed swords with the silver unit.

The clearing became a war zone. Sango's eyes landed on a figure that walked out of the trees. "Kill them all!" He yelled to his men. Sango narrowed her eyes "LORD MONTE!" She yelled as she lifted Hiraikotsu and released it in his direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

to be continued...


	22. can't stop the bleeding

Chap 20: Disclaimer same as all the others...

Sango caught Hiraikotsu as it circled back to her. Having missed Monte. Sango looked around and her heart began to beat faster. The first of her paternal instincts raged through her blood. Kagome pulled the bow string and released her purifying arrow at a enemy soldier who got to close. It hit him in the chest and blew a whole strait through and landed in a tree behind him. "Why have you betrayed us? why have you betrayed your own son?" Sango yelled at Monte. "I do not wish to give that idiot son of mine the Lordship and you are trying to hand it over to him in a few months! The fact that Sesshomaru mated you a human is a disgrace to us all! You and your Half breed children will die here!" Monte yelled back. Jaddaious stepped in front of Sango and held his sword out in front of him. "You are a disgrace to this land Monte. That you would attack your queen for your own greed! I will kill you before I let you lay a hand on My lady's and their unborn children! Jaddaious yelled in rage.

A scream came from behind them as a enemy soldier opened the carriage door and began to pull Anna out. "Anna!" Sango and Kagome screamed together. 'SESSHOMARU!' Sango yelled in her head. Two more of the enemy opened the other side doors and began to pull Yuri and Hana out. Kyousuke tackled the soldier who hand his hands on his mate. "Yuri, Hana!" Sango yelled as she ran the best she could with her swollen belly toward her sisters. Images of the flames and blood at her village began to race through her mind. 'SESSHOMARU!' She thought again. She looked back and forth between Anna, Yuri, and Hana. Her breathing became faster. Forgetting Hiraikotsu Sango and kagome ran to the side with Yuri and Hana. Leaving Anna to Kyosuke. The enemy raised their blades to kill her sisters. Sango pulled her silver blade from her side. Six enemy soldiers were now surrounding her sisters Yuri and Hana. Thaddaious killed the one holding onto Hana and pulled her to his chest as he faught off two others. He couldn't get to Yuri. Sango raced forward plunging her silver blade into the neck of the demon who held Yuri. His sword inches from taking her head. "Yuri began to cry as Kagome pulled her into her arms. Sango fought against 3 others who had arrived blocking them from getting to them. Kyosuke and Anna climbed through the carriage. Anna pulled Yuri to her as Kyosuke and Thaddaious blocked the enemy. Sango, Thaddaious, and Kyousuke created a half circle around the four girls. "SANGO!" Kagome yelled as an enemy soldier's blade cut across Sango's stomach. Thaddaious plunged his blade into the chest of the soldier who had harmed his Lady. Then turned to Sango who was looking at the blood on her hand. "Sesshomaru." Sango said as blood seeped through her white silk dress.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she watched Sango's dress turn red with tears streaming down her face. "My baby." Sango said quietly. Thaddaious held Sango up while covering her wound. "Sesshomaru." Sango looked up pleading with Thaddaious to bring her mate to her. He didn't know what to do as his queens blood covered his hand. She began to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshomaru sat in the counsel room with Inuyasha and the Lords under his rule. They were discussing the eastern lands and possible war. 'SESSHOMARU!' Sesshomaru stood quickly and looked around. His breathing became labored as he held onto the wall for support. Inuyasha looked at his brother and stood as well. "What's wrong? Inuyasha asked as his brother held onto the wall and looked like he was in pain. 'SESSHOMARU!' His mates voice entered his mind again and red began to bleed into his eyes. His claws lengthened digging wholes into the wall. His demon blood was raging. "Sango!" He growled out and looked up behind the Lords. In the direction the call was coming from. 'PROTECT YOUR MATE! GO! GO TO HER! SHE CALLS FOR YOU!' His inner demon yelled at him and he lost control as his eyes became completely red. "MATE...DANGER!" A raged sesshomaru said as he raced from the room. Inuyasha ran behind his brother. Something was Wrong if Sango was in danger then so was Kagome. The lords in the room were scared beyond scared when their Lord turn red eyes on them. Kyou entered and led them to rooms to await their Lords return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome raced over to Sango who began to fall. Thaddaious dropped her when a blade slashed him across his back. Another 50 enemy soldiers ran from the trees to Ambush them. They were out numbered. Jaddaious was in a heated battle with Monte and the Silver unit could not get to their lady. Kyosuke was fighting against the soldiers that were trying to get to kagome and her sisters and now Thaddaious was wounded and fighting against the ones trying to get to Sango. "Sango your going to be okay. Your baby is fine. You have to be okay." Kagome sobbed out as she lay Sango down after pulling her over to the 3 other girls. She placed her hands over the wound over Sangos belly it was bleeding badly. The cut was only less than an inch from cutting the baby. Yuri rushed over and placed her hands on the other half of the large cut. All four girls were now Sobbing as they circled around Sango. Anna and Hana placed their hands over kagome and Yuri's. "Sesshomaru." Sango whispered to Kagome as tears fell down her face. Then Sango closed her eyes loss of blood sending her into unconsciousness "Your okay. Your going to be okay. Sango? Open your eyes. Your okay." Kagome cried as blood soaked her hands. When Sango became unresponsive Kagome and the other girls became Histerical. "INUYASHA! SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. They was losing their sister and their nephew or niece and they couldn't stop it.

Two loud howls echoed into the clearing causing everyone to freeze. Sesshomaru stopped and Inuyasha skidded to a halt. The scent of Sango's blood reached both brothers and a loud growl left their lips. Sesshomaru raced over to his mate and inuyasha raced to his. "Inu...ya..sha. It wont... stop. I can't ...stop the.. bleeding." Kagome said crying hysterically as she held her hands over Sangos Stomach. Inuyasha stopped at Her side. Anna, Yuri and Hana were also Hysterically crying. "Open your eyes my Love. I am here. No! No damn it! You can't leave me! you hear me!" Sesshomaru said as he lowered his head to Sango's. He could hear the beat of her heart slowing. Then it stopped. "NO! No. Songo?" He said as he pulled her up to him. Her lifeless arms hung beneath her. He put his hand over the wound and looked from her face to it. Then back to her face. All the emotionless left his face to show all of his feeling's. He was broken. His eyes held sorrow and fear. Tears began to fall as he pulled her closer and kissed the mark on her neck. Then he threw his head back and released a painful howl. All who herd it could feel the pain in there chest. This was the howl of an Inu demon who has lost his mate and child.

Tenseiga began to pulse at his waist. The healing sword was calling to him. He quickly lay her down and stood. Unsheathing the sword he once called useless. He slashed over her lifeless body and saw the demons of the world of the dead. He slashed through them. Watching as the wound began to heal. He dropped to his knees and listened. When the sound of her heart beginning to beat again reached his ears he pulled her to him. Then she opened her beautiful eyes and looked into his golden eyes. She reached up and placed her now warm hand on his cheek. "I knew you would come." She whispered as the fear began to leave his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her with all his heart and soul. "I thought I had lost you." Sesshomaru whispered into Sango's ear. "You could never lose me. Didn't you just prove that by coming to get me even in the world of the dead?" She whispered back. He nodded and pulled her closer. "Sesshomaru. I officialy hand back the rule of Lord Monte. He has harmed my child and I. Kill him." Sango said as she weakly sat up and reached out for Kagome who was still crying. Sesshomaru lifted Sango and placed her down next to her sister who wraped their arms around her and cried. Then he stood and walked into the middle of the clearing leaving Inuyasha to protect the girls. "All who lay down there blades now will live. I recognize your involvement as loyalty to your clan lord. I now stand before you Lord of all the west! If you do not kneel you will die here." Sesshomaru said and hundreds of swords fell to the ground. All soldiers from the enemy and silver unit knelled. Sesshomaru turned to Monte and in only a second he had him by the neck. His claws dug into the traitors skin causing blood to trail down his chest. Sesshomarus eyes turned red as he spoke. "You betray me by harming my mate and child. You plot to Rule after your time has past. For this you will die." Sesshomaru growled out as he released his poison into Monte's neck. Sesshomaru dropped him and watched as he struggled to breath. Then Monte became motionless. He was dead. Jaddaious held the shallow wound on his side. "You are to march back to your new Lord of the western region. Thantar will punish you as he sees fit. Your family's will no longer be harms way. Go!" Sesshomaru yelled as the army of now 200 stood and left the clearing. Sango stood and walked over to the middle of the clearing and began to cry. She looked to the 60 silver unit soldiers who lay dead on the ground. "I had asked you to live for me." She whispered as her cry's became sobs. Sesshomaru rushed over and lifted her face with his hands. "What happened?" He asked looking her over.

"They...were J..ust protecting... me." Sango said and nearly calapsed in his arms. Sesshomaru looked around at the dead Silver unit soldiers. Inuyasha stood and walked over. "Give it here." Inuyasha said with his hand out. Sesshomaru looked at him with a blank stare. "Tenseiga. Give it here. Baka." Inuyasha said shaking his hand. Sesshomaru pulled the sword from his side and handed it to Inuyasha and watched as he walked around reviving the soldiers with the Silver Inu crest. Inuyasha was still shaken from the death of his friend and now little sister. If he could make her and Kagome stop crying he would. Jaddaious walked over and Knelled. "Sango sama I have failed you." He said as tears began to fall. Hana with an Injured thaddaious on her arm. Anna and kyousuke. Yuri and Kagome all walked over. "Yes you..." Sesshomaru began to say but stopped when Sango placed a finger on his lips. "My unit, my responsibility." She said to her mate and he smiled. "If it were not for you holding Monte back and your brave son protecting us. my sisters whould have been killed. I had no doubt my mate would come for me. your definition of failing is not the same as my own. Stand Jaddaious, I will be counting on you from now on." Sango said and he did as was told. Inuyasha walked back over and handed the sword back to Sesshomaru. The 200 silver unit soldier knelled. "Thank you for protecting what is most Important to me. Let us go home!" Sango yelled as the unit began to cry. They had almost lost their lady and now that she and her family were safe they let the emotions they held in out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 month and 2 weeks later...

"Sango sama, Kagome sama, Yuri sama, look its a butterfly. Isn't it pretty?" The 14 year old Rin asked as she and Kirara ran after it. "It is. It has many different colors in it." Sango answered as she watched Rin with a smile. " and I told him yes!" Yuri said excitedly. "WHAT! OH MY GOD!" Kagome yelled. "Sango Nee were you listening?" Yuri asked with a smile. "Huh? Oh no I am sorry Yuri nee. I was watching Rin." Sango answered as she walked back over. "Kyou asked me to become his mate." Yuri said with a giggle. Sango's eyes widdened then a huge smile spread across her face. "And you said yes. I feel bad for him though he has to ask Nii sama for your hand. You may not know this but kohaku can be very intimidating." Sango said and all three girls laughed. Sango placed her hand on her belly as pain shot through it again. "You okay Sango nee?" Yuri asked as the look of pain entered into Sangos eyes. "Yes. I am FINE!" Sango yelled as another one hit her ten fold. She bent over and took a deep breath. "Sango nee are you okay?" Kagome and Yuri asked as they moved to her side. "Sango sama what's wrong?" Rin asked as she ran over. Sango stood and let the breath out sharply. "OWWW DAMN IT!" Sango yelled while gasping and began to breath in and out quickly. The sound of water hitting the stone walk way in the garden made Kagome start freaking out. "Her water broke! she's in labor!" Kagome yelled as two silver unit guards walked by. They stopped when they herd Kagome and rushed over. "Breath. Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo." Yuri said as she rubbed her back. "Sango sama!" Shin and Takeshi yelled as they reached the four girls and the jumping tow tail. Kirara would jump then do a circle then jump repeat. "She's in labor! Shin get Sesshomaru. Takeshi help us get her to the infirmary. Rin run and get Inuyasha, Anna, and Hana." Kagome said taking charge. Shin turned and ran to Sesshomarus study. Rin ran to get the three she was asked to get. Takeshi lifted Sango in to his arms and walked quickly to the Infirmary.

Inuyasha, Anna, and Hana ran behind Rin as she led them to the Infirmary."SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS WORSE THAN SCORPION DEMON POISON! Sango's voice screamed from behind the closed Infirmary door. Anna opened the door and ran in fallowed by Hana, Rin and Inuyasha. Sango had been changed into a short white night gown and lay on an infermary bed. Healers ran around the room preparing for the birth of the heir to the west. Kagome and Yuri were helping Maki. Takeshi and Shin were standing outside the door covering their ears with pale faces. Sesshomaru was Pacing on the side of the bed. "STOP PACING DUMMY! YOUR MAKING IT HARD FOR ME TO BREATH! Sango screamed at Sesshomaru then started crying. "It hurts. I cant do this." Sango cried and Inuyashas ears flattened against his head. Sesshomaru stopped and all color left his face. He knelled next to her and took her hand. "You can do this my love. You are strong." Sesshomaru whispered. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, BASTARD. You ..hee...did this...hee..to..hoo..Me.. I HATE YOU! Sango yelled when another contraction came. He looked hurt but Anna pat his shoulder and told him that it was normal for a woman to hate and love her mate during child birth. "You wont leave me? Don't leave me?" Sango cried as the contraction settled. "I will go no where. I promise." Sesshomaru whispered then kissed her.

The sound of water hitting the floor made all the healers stop. "Oh..." Kagome said as she looked down. "Call more healer here now!" Maki yelled. "Kagome Nee? Your water just broke didn't it?" Yuri asked as she moved to Kagomes side. Inuyasha stood there with a dead pan look on his face. His head tilted to the side like what the fuck!

"It's to early there's still two weeks left I mean I was feeling pain but I didn't think I was in labor! OOOOH!" Kagome said as she bent over. Immediately after her water broke the pain doubled. "OW, ow ow ow! It hurts." She said as Inuyasha ran over to her. more healers ran in. They led kagome over to the bed next to Sango. Then they changed her into a short white night gown. "It's to early." Kagome said as they made he lay down. "Kagome." Sango cried as she reached out. "Kagome nee it's okay this happens all the time. The baby will be fine." Yuri said and smiled as Kagome lay down. "Sango I'm scared." Kagome said as she took her hand. "Me to." Sango said as another contraction caused her to let go of Kagomes hand and grab Sesshomarus shirt collar and pull him down to her. She put her forehead against his mark and cried out in pain. " I am sorry, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said. He did not know what to do.

"OH MY GOD THIS HURTS!" Kagome screamed as she held Inuyashas hand. His face paled. Kagome only yelled like that when she sat him.

HEE HEE HOO... Sango breathed

HEE HEE HOO... Kagome breathed

"I love you." Sango cried

"INU...YA...SHA I HATE YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT BAKA, BAAAAKAAAAA!" Kagome yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I love you." Kagome cried.

"Sango sama you are ready to push. When I say push. Push as hard as you can." Maki said as he came over. Yuri and Anna held her legs up. "I'm scared Sesshomaru. Don't leave." Sango said the fear in her eyes growing. " I am not going anywhere." Sesshomaru said as he held her hand. "Push Sango sama." Maki said as he sat on a stool. Sango leaned up and pushed as hard as she could. "OOOOOH!" She yelled then fell back. "Your doing great Sango sama. Just a few more. Push." Maki said. Sango again leaned forward and pushed squeezing Sesshomarus hand till it turned purple.

"Kagome sama are you ready." Another healer asked. Two others held her legs up. "Push kagome sama." The healer said. Kagome leaned forward and pushed. "Ow ow ow. I can't it hurts I cant do it." Kagome Cried as she fell back.

"You can do it. You killed one of Narakus gullems with one arrow. You can do it Kagome." Inuyasha said as Kagome pushed again. She squeezed his hand making him flinch.

"That's it Sango sama I can see the head. 2 more big pushes. Ready push." Maki said and again Sango pushed. She fell back then leaned forward again. The cry that filled the room made Sango cry as she fell back. "It's a boy Sango sama, Sesshomaru sama." Maki said as he cut the cord with his claw after placing a clamp on it. He wrapped him in a white cloth and handed him over to Sango.

"Your doing grate. One more push Kagome sama." The healer said. Kagome leaned forward and push with all her might. Another cry filled the room as Kagome fell back. "It's a boy Kagome sama, Inuyasha sama." The healer said as she placed a clamp on his cord then cut it with her claw after wrapping him in a blue cloth she handed him over to his mother.

"A boy." both brothers said at the same time. Sangos son had been born 5 minutes before Kagomes. They would share the same birthday. Sesshomaru looked down at his son. A head of silver silky hair like his father. His ears were pointed on each side of his head. Golden eyes, fangs and claws showed his demon blood. The spitting image of Sesshomaru. Only without the Crescent moon on his forehead. The only resemblance to his mother is the birth mark on the top of his left foot. Sango was so happy she couldn't help the tears that fell.

Inuyasha looked down at his son. He had the same ears and thick silver hair atop his head. The fangs and claw were already present. He looked into his sons eyes and smile one gold like his and one blue like his mothers. (I think kagomes eyes were blue in the manga.) 'Rare but beautiful.' kagome thought. She cried as his hand rapt around her finger.

"What will you name him?" Yuri asked both of her sisters. Sango looked to Sesshomaru and kagome looked to Inuyasha. "It is for the mother to decide." Anna said with a smile. Ranmaru. Grand leader. Child of the west. Sango said then looked up at sesshomaru who smiled and nodded.

Natsuo. Birth of summer. Kagome said then looked at inuyasha. He smiled and nodded as well.

to be continued...


	23. Epilouge

Chap 21: Disclaimer same as before.

4 Years later...

"Ranmaru! Do not run that way. I do not want you in the forest!" Sango yelled after her son. His silver hair now reached just below his butt and was pulled into a high pony tail. He was dressed in the Same clothing as his father. Two bluish strips had appeared on each of his cheeks. To be honest Sango wanted to call him Sesshomaru number 2. Many times she had herd Inuyasha say so that's what my brother would look like if he wasn't such an ass. Another little boy came running from the roses and jumped onto his cousin. They fell to the floor in a dog pile.

"Natsuo! That is not nice! Say you are sorry to Ranma now! Kagome yelled at her son. He turned his gold and blue eyes to his mother. His dog ears flattened on his head as she yelled at him. "I know you herd me. Flattening your ears dose not make your hearing work any less. I said to say sorry!" Kagome yelled again. "Sowwy Ranma." Natsuo said as he stood up. Kagome and Sango had come to learn that Natsuo took after his father in more than his looks. He refused to have his long middle back length silver hair brushed and hated shoes. He wore the same clothing as his father as well.

"Ha ha! Natsu nii got in Taaable!" Kaiya said laughing. The three year old girl with middle back length black hair with golden streaks said as she ran from Natsuo. "Kaiya! Do not make fun of your cousin." Anna said to her daughter. Kaiya turned her blue eyes to her mother and said sorry.

"Kaa, kaa? Play dat. play Anmau." Sango looked down at her 2 and 1/2 year old son taishou with a smile. "No you may get hurt Shou. Go play with your other cousins. Look other there with aunty Yuri and Hana. They have a ball." Sango said then watched as he ran over. 'make that Sesshomaru number 3.' Sango thought with a giggle. Sango smiled at Yuris daughter 1 and 1/2 year old Sora. She looked just like her father Kyou. Long black hair and blue eyes. Then her eyes Landed on Hanas and Thaddaious 2 year old son. He had long black hair and Ivory colored eyes with streaks of gold. All the boys had the same clothing as their fathers and the girls were dressed in kinons similar to the one Rin used to Wear. They were different in color. But good for playing outside. "Do you want to play with Shou, Mina?" Kagome asked her 2 year old daughter. She had the same silver hair and ears as Inuyasha but her eyes were blue with gold streaks. Kagome sat her down and watched as she raced over to her cousins. Kohaku and Rin walked into the gardens and smiled. Sango smiled and walked over to them. "How are you feeling Rin? Sango asked as she placed her hand on Rin's swollen belly. " Oh fine. I am beyond ready to spit this baby out. The little rascal takes after his father I tell you. Endless energy." Rin said as she jabbed her thumb in Kohakus direction. Sango laughed at her brothers blush. Sango felt a ping in her mind then turned to her son.

"Ranmaru! You get your butt down right now!" Sango yelled as she walked over to the tree her son hand climbed into. Rin and kohaku laughed. life at the castle had become to livly. "I do not wish to. Kaa sama. That Baka Natsu is being a pain." Ranmaru said down to his mother. Out of all of the children he acted the most like Sesshomaru. "Defiantly Sesshomaru's son.' Sango thought. "Not true! Your the one who is being a pain Ranma! And don't call me a Baka. Cuz your the biggest baka. Baka! Natsu said as he jumped into the tree and landed on a branch right next to Ranmaru. "You are a Baka. Baka baka." Ranmaru said as he pushed Natsuo's face away. " Am not! You are a Baka baka baka!" Natsuo yelled as he to pushed Ranmaru's face while sticking his tongue out. They began a pushing war. 3 Baka's be came 4 then 5 then 6. "Enough! Ranmaru your Kaa sama has asked you to leave the tree. I expect you to do as she say's right now. At the sound of his fathers voice Ranmaru froze as did Natsuo. They were frozen with their tongues out and hand on each others face. "Natsuo, Now!" Inuyasha yelled up the tree and then both boy's jumped and landed on the ground gracefully. Inuyasha warmed his fist with his breath. Then Hit them on top of thiers heads. They held their heads and pouted at him. "Ranmaru, What kind of example do you wish your little brother to learn from? You are the one he watches and copys most. I expect you to listen to you Kaa sama the next time she ask's something of you. Understood." Sesshomaru asked his son. "Yes, Tou sama." Ranmaru answered then looked at his mother. "I am sorry for not doing as you said, when you first asked me to come out of the tree Kaa sama." Ranmaru said as he walked over to her and held onto her silk white dress. He did not like when his father was angry with him. Sango placed her hand on his head and fixed his hair. She turned warm loving eyes to her son. "I only worry my son. I do not wish for you to come to harm." She said as she knelled down and pulled him into a hug. "You are The child of the west and the grand leader of my heart. Kaa sama would die should anything happen to you." Sango whispered into her sons ear. He nodded and nuzzled her neck. "I am telling Kaa sama that tou sama hit me!" Natsu yelled as he ran from his father. "Get back here you little brat! Inuyasha yelled as he ran after his son. "Kaa sama! Tou sama hit me in the head because I wouldn't listen to aunt Sango sama! He hit Ranmaru to!" Natsuo yelled as he ran and held onto his mother's dress. "Inuyasha! How many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting him like that! And you Natsuo! You had best be on your best behavior or I will lock you in your uncles study so he may teach you proper manners." Kagome yelled at the two. Both of them cringed and said sorry. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at his son when Kagome turned around. "Haha you little shit. went and got yourself in trouble to." Inuyasha mouthed at his son. Natsuo stuck his tongue out at his father.

"I must agree with you my son. It seems my brother and his son are both Baka's." Sesshomaru said with a smile at his son. Ranmaru smiled and pulled away from his mother. "Tou, Tou! Taishou yelled as he ran over to his father. Sesshomaru lifted his youngest into his arms. "Are you giving your aunts a hard time?" Sesshomaru asked Taishou. who answered with an animated shake of his head. His smile had all of them smiling back. They walked over to their family. Shesshomaru holding his youngest as his oldest held onto his mother's dress. Sango had told Sesshomaru that he would be a mommys boy. She had been right. "Un sesoma! Un unasa! The group of kids yelled and ran over to their uncles. Mina walked over to her father and held her hands up. She toughed on his pants and then held her hands up to him again. Inuyasha lifted his little girl and she rapt her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. She was a very quiet child. Much like her mother. Soon Thaddaious, Kyou and Kyosuke had joined the group. Kirara and Thorn had walked out with their three kittens behind them. Food and blankets had brought out so the large family could share time together at a picnic. Who could have guess an accidental mating would lead to the thawing of more than one heart? Who could have guessed that this accidental mating would lead to the greatest of alliances in the History of the west? Or that the west, south, and north would become tied together by family bonds. Only 200 hundred years in the future the blood of all three nations would be mixed together into one as the child of Ranmaru and Cotees sama of the south's daughter Reri would be born into the world. Family is a strong bond that can never be destroyed no matter how many problems arise. Sango and sesshomaru are prime examples of this simple truth.

The end I hope it didn't get boring I plan to write another story on san/sessh parring.


End file.
